Perfect Couple
by Vea Kim
Summary: YUNJAE/boys love/romance/SQUEL - Yang mau baca, baca ajalah...-
1. Chapter 1

**Perfect Couple****  
Yunjae  
karena ini dunia mereka. yang lain Cuma numpang!  
KimYoonHye Vea**

**.****  
Ff ini untuk tante-tanteku, tante L dan tante Vhy, saranghae. Juga untuk Arnieta my dear, raing imo dan Shella rizal yang jadi inspirasiku. juga readers tercinta. Happy reading ^^**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

"Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu?" tanya seorang namja berjaket kulit yang sedang duduk di sofa warna coklat muda itu. Ia memutar-mutar cincin yang melingkar di jari telunjuknya. Raut wajahnya tampak datar. Kaki kirinya di silangkan di atas kaki kanannya. Celana ketatnya sama sekali tidak membuatnya tampak tidak nyaman. Namja itu memakai sepatu bot pendek. Sama sekali tidak pas bila dibandingkan dengan wajahnya yang manis untuk ukuran seorang namja. Proposi wajah yang imut dengan mata bulat lebar, juga bibir cherry penuh yang tidak jarang mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas. Tapi potongan rambutnya yang berwarna almond, sedikit panjang dengan poni menutupi dahi membuatnya tampak seperti pangeran dalam komik-komik.

Jangan berfikir kalau sifatnya juga seperti pangeran yang lemah lembut. Kim Jaejoong, namja berusia dua puluh enam itu lebih suka menampakkan raut wajah dinginnya daripada wajah cerah yang penuh dengan senyuman. Meskipun hal itu akan sangat cocok untuknya. Bayangkan saja bila mata bulat besar itu menatap berbinar-binar, dan bibir cherry penuh itu tersenyum riang. Wanita pasti akan menjerit bila melihatnya. Ia Ia memiliki kenangan buruk yang menghapus semua senyum itu dan membuatnya menjadi seorang detektif yang bekerja sama dengan kepolisian Seoul.

Seorang pria separuh baya dengan rambut hampir putih meletakkan pena yang baru saja digunakannya untuk menulis. Letnan Park Myung Soo, menatap Jaejoong sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi.

"Sabarlah sebentar, dia dalam perjalanan kemari!" jawabnya dengan suara khasnya yang berat.

Jaejoong mendesah pelan. Ia sangat tidak suka menunggu. Dan pekerjaannya menjadi detektif seringkali memaksanya untuk menunggu saat dalam pengintaian. Seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa, tapi ia tetap saja tidak menyukainya.

"Bagaimana lenganmu? Sudah membaik? Kau melakukan tugasmu dengan sangat baik pada kasus Kang Yoon Jil. Laki-laki itu sangat lihai memainkan perannya sebagai bandar narkotik," Letnan Park memulai obrolan agar Jaejoong tidak bosan. Ia mengenal baik sifat namja itu. Jika ia mendiamkannya dalam waktu lima menit kemudian, ia yakin Jaejoong akan pergi dari ruangannya tanpa bisa dicegah. Well, namja itu sangat keras kepala.

"Lenganku sudah pulih. Tidak ada rasa nyeri lagi."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Kedua laki-laki itu serentak menoleh ke arah pintu yang masih tertutup.

"Masuklah!" seru Letnan park sedikit keras.

Pintu terbuka. Seorang namja yang hanya mengenakan kemeja kasual dan celana jeans longgar masuk ke dalam.

"Anda memanggil saja Letnan?"

"Ya," jawab Letnan Park sambil beranjak dari kursinya. Berjalan menuju sofa yang salah satunya diduduki oleh Jaejoong. "Duduklah!" pintanya.

Namja itu duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Jaejoong. Biasa saja. Pikir Jaejoong. Namja itu terlihat sangat sederhana. Tapi dilihat dari penampilannya, ia termasuk namja yang masih memperhatikan style. Rambut hitam pendek itu terlihat acak-acakan. Sepertinya diatur dengan menggunakan gel rambut. Matanya sipit dan tajam. Seperti mata musang. Dan... Oh, jangan lupakan bibir tebalnya yang berbentuk hati itu. Jaejoong berani bertaruh para gadis akan langsung menelan ludah bila berhadapan dengan namja itu.

"Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian berdua. Sebelumnya kalian harus saling mengenal dulu," kata Letnan Park, mengalihkan tatapan Jaejoong pada namja di hadapannya. "Jae ah, kenalkan ini Jung Yunho. Dan Yunho, kenalkan ini Kim Jaejoong!"

Mata doe dan mata musang itu bertemu. Tapi tidak lebih dari satu detik karena masing-masing mata itu kembali menatap pria tua yang baru saja berbicara. Dan mereka juga tidak berniat berkenalan dengan jabat tangan. Letnan Park sudah menyebutkan nama masing-masing dengan cukup jelas.

"Aku ingin mulai sekarang kalian bekerja sama untuk menangani setiap kasus yang ada,"

"Mwo?" Yunho menatap kaget sementara Jaejoong mengerutkan kening tidak suka. Entah tidak suka dengan gagasan itu atau tidak suka oleh keterkejutan namja itu.

"Jaejoong akan menjadi patnermu Yunho ah. Shim Changmin meminta cuti dua bulan kepadaku karena ibunya sedang sakit," jawab Letnan Park cepat.

"Jadi ini hanya sementara?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Tidak! Setelah cuti Changmin selesai, ia akan dikirim ke Jepang bersama Kim Yoon Hye. Kedutaan Korea di Jepang membutuhkan mereka!"

"Tapi Changmin patnerku. Kenapa bukan orang lain?"

"Sederhana saja. Dia bisa berbahasa Jepang! Kalau kau juga bisa, aku akan mempertimbangkannya lagi!"

Yunho mendesah kesal. Ia belum pernah mengenal Jaejoong sebelumnya. Dan ia juga sudah merasa cocok dengan Changmin. Tapi tiba-tiba saja sekarang berubah. Yunho melirik dari sudut matanya namja yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu. Keningnya mengernyit. Penampilan namja itu lebih pantas di sebut sebagai artis daripada seorang dektetif. Apa letnan park tidak salah memilih orang?!

"Tidak perlu memasang wajah tersiksa seperti itu! Bukan hanya kau tertimpa musibah!"

Yunho tersentak. Suara namja itu jernih, amat sangat cocok dengan wajahnya. Sesaat Yunho merasa heran. Bagaimana bisa namja yang memiliki wajah cantik itu menjadi seorang dektetif yang kebanyakan berwajah keras dan memiliki tubuh besar yang kuat. Bukan anggun dan fashionable sepertinya.

"Apa kau benar-benar detektif?" tanya Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong dari atas hingga bawah.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya jengah "Gunakan otakmu Tuan Jung. Kalau aku bukan detektif untuk apa aku membuang-buang waktuku yang berharga disini- yang baru kutau ternyata hanya untuk bertemu denganmu!"

Jaejoong merasa kesal. Memangnya ada apa dengan dirinya? Apa dia tidak seperti seorang detektif? Penampilannya memang berbeda dari detektif kebanyakan, tapi itu bukan masalah bukan? Satu-satunya yang paling penting adalah dibalik jaket kulitnya, terselip pistol miliknya.

"Letnan, kau yakin kami bisa menjadi patner? Dia lebih terlihat seperti model di atas panggung daripada seorang detektif. Aku tidak ingin direpotkan!"

Jaejoong menatap datar. Namja itu seperti memuji sekaligus menghinanya. Dia mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong seperti model, well itu artinya Jaejoong tidak berwajah jelek. Tapi dia bilang tidak ingin direpotkan? What the hell! Dia bukan bayi yang masih harus digendong!

"Tidak perlu khawatir Tuan Jung. Aku juga sangat benci direpotkan! Bekerja sendiri bagiku lebih baik. Dan berhentilah bersikap sok hebat. Aku sendiri belum percaya pada kemampuanmu dan jangan menatapku seolah-olah aku seperti perempuan yang tidak bisa apa-apa."

"Bagaimana aku bisa yakin kalau kau memang terlihat seperti perempuan yang tidak bisa apa-apa?! Wajah cantikmu itu cukup menggambarkan segalanya!"

Mata Jaejoong menyipit. Rahangnya mengeras. Ia paling tidak suka dibilang cantik. Apapun alasannya.

"YAA! Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Wajah manly-mu itu belum tentu menjamin otakmu! Dan aku ini tampan! Meskipun aku menyukai fashion, bisa memasak dan amat sangat menjaga kebersihan, tapi aku juga mampu meledakkan bom tepat di kepalamu. Atau menembus jantungmu dengan peluruku! Apa aku perlu membuktikannya sekarang? Atau kau harus ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan matamu yang kurang benar itu? jelas-jelas_"

"Jae ah hentikan!" potong Letnan Park.

"Jangan memotongku!" sembur Jaejoong "Jelas-jelas aku ini tampan dan tidak bersikap seperti yeoja, kenapa semua orang selalu mengatakan aku cantik, cantik dan cantik? Tidakkah kalian pikir harga diriku sebagai laki-laki akan terluka? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mempunyai wajah yang manis? Meskipun aku tidak terlihat manly tetapi aku tetap tampan! Bukan cantik!"

Letnan Park menghela nafas pelan sementara Yunho ternganga. Ia harus mengingatkan Yunho agar tidak mengatakan kalau Jaejoong itu cantik. Namja itu sangat sensitif dengan kata itu.

"Biarkan aku bicara dulu setelah itu aku akan membiarkan kalian bertengkar!" pria itu menyandarkan punggungnya sambil menatap Jaejoong dan Yunho bergantian.

"Yunho sangat pintar memainkan strategi, dan Jaejoong sangat pintar menganalisa. Kalian berdua akan menjadi pasangan yang hebat. Dan kami memerlukannya. Satu hal yang penting, kalian tidak bisa menolak. Atau silahkan tinggalkan ID dan pistol kalian masing-masing sebelum keluar dari ruangan ini!" tegas letnan park.

"Kalau begitu percuma aku berbicara lagi, aku harus pergi sekarang. Masa cutiku hanya tinggal dua hari dan aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya!" gumam Jaejoong sambil beranjak dari kursinya. Membungkuk sejenak pada Letnan Park dan melangkah keluar tanpa menatap Yunho sedikitpun.

"Haah..." Letnan Park melemaskan bahunya sambil menatap Yunho "Kuingatkan kau untuk tidak menyebutnya cantik lagi!"

"Waeyo? Apa dia tidak sadar kalau wajahnya itu memang cantik seperti perempuan?"

"Kurasa kau sudah mendengar jawabannya tadi Yunho ah, dia benci dibilang cantik. Dia memang sedikit berbeda, tapi percayalah, kemampuannya tidak boleh diremehkan. Kau ingat kasus perdagangan wanita beberapa bulan lalu? Kalau bukan karena analisa Jaejoong, kita tidak akan tau kalau ternyata mereka bekerja sama dengan mafia Jepang."

"Jadi aku tidak punya pilihan?" desah Yunho.

"Belajarlah berteman dengannya,"

**.  
****Perfect Couple****  
Yunjae  
KimYoonHye Vea  
.**

_One years latter..._

Park Yoochun mendesah pendek. Ia sedang mengamati foto-foto kematian Jung Yong Woon, pengusaha terkenal yang dibunuh dengan sadis. Tapi kosentrasinya menguap begitu saja oleh pertengkaran di depannya. Ini sudah bukan hal baru lagi. Dan semua penghuni kantor kepolisian Seoul sudah bosan melihatnya. Ia benar-benar bersyukur karena mendapatkan patner yang menyenangkan seperti Kim Junsu. Namja itu tidak banyak bicara dan mengungkapkan sesuatu dengan tepat.

"Kau terlalu bertidak gegabah! Bagaimana kalau peluru itu menembus jantungnya? Kau ingin bertanggung jawab atas kematiannya?" wajah namja itu memerah menahan amarah. Mata bulatnya yang besar semakin membelak lebar.

"Peluru itu hanya menggores lengannya dan dia tidak perlu menginap di rumah sakit! Tidak ada yang salah denganku! Kalau aku tidak bertindak cepat, mereka pasti sudah akan melarikan diri!"

"Kau pikir untuk apa kita terhubung dengan unit team?" jerit Jaejoong.

"YAA, semuanya sudah selesai! Bisakah kau berhenti bicara?"

"Kau membuatku kehilangan laptop!" sengit Jaejoong.

"Aku akan menggantinya!" balas Yunho emosi.

"Kau tidak bisa mengganti foto Jiji yang ada di dalamnya! Katakan kepadaku bagaimana bisa kau menggantinya? Semua foto-foto Jiji mulai dia masih bayi ada di sana dan sekarang hancur! Bagaimana kau bisa membuat Jiji menjadi bayi lagi agar aku bisa mengambil fotonya?! Kau tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa!"

Yoochun membersihkan bajunya yang basah oleh tumpahan softdrink yang diminumnya. Ia tersedak mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong. Dengan kasar, ditutupnya laptop dihadapannya. Membuat pandangan kedua manusia itu jelas.

"YAA! Bisakah kalian berhenti?" tanya Yoochun gusar. Ia tidak bisa tidur semalam dan kasus ini lumayan rumit. Sekarang kepalanya serasa mau pecah mendengar pertengkaran pasangan Yunjae. Pasangan paling hebat, sekaligus paling menjengkelkan. Mereka selalu berhasil memecahkan kasus meskipun mereka mengerjakannya dalam aura permusuhan. Bukankah itu sangat hebat?

"Jangan pedulikan kami!" bentak Jaejoong.

"Kau membuat kepalaku mau pecah Hyung! Dan demi tuhan, Jiji itu hanya seekor kucing! Kau bahkan meng-upload semua fotonya di blogmu, kenapa tidak mengambilnya lagi dari sana?" Yoochun berteriak frustasi.

"Dia bukan hanya sekedar Kucing!" teriak Jaejoong penuh amarah "Dia_ satu-satunya keluargaku!" mata doe itu tampak berkaca-kaca sekarang. Lalu dengan nafas memburu, Jaejoong melangkah pergi begitu saja.

Yoochun membenturkan jidat lebarnya yang tertutup poni ke atas laptopnya sambil mengerang pelan "Kau bodoh park yoochun!" desahnya.

"A-ada apa dengannya?" tanya Yunho bingung. Ia tadi bahkan sempat ternganga mendengar fakta bahwa Jiji yang dimaksud Jaejoong itu hanyalah seekor kucing. Tapi melihat mata Jaejoong yang berkaca-kaca, membuatnya bingung. Kenapa Jaejoong sampai seperti itu hanya karena seekor kucing yang sudah seperti keluarganya?!

Astaga... Yunho benar-benar tidak mengerti. Jaejoong selalu tidak dapat dibacanya. Setiap Jaejoong marah-marah padanya selalu saja dapat membuat Yunho ternganga. Bagaimana tidak kalau yang dipersoalkannya adalah hal-hal sepele seperti tadi misalnya. Hanya karena seekor kucing. Bahkan dulu Jaejoong pernah marah-marah karena Yunho pernah menariknya saat berkelahi yang berakibat robeknya jaket Jaejoong. Hanya karena sebuah jaket. Yunho benar-benar tidak mengerti, lama-lama sepertinya ia akan terkena epilepsi karena terlalu banyak ternganga seperti orang idiot.

"Aku lupa!" desah Yoochun "Jaejoong Hyung hanya punya kucing itu yang menemaninya. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal sejak ia berada di tingkat tiga senior highschool. Hingga saat ini, ia hanya berdua dengan kucing itu, seharusnya aku tadi tidak mengatakan kalau Jiji hanya seekor kucing. Binatang itu segala-galanya untuk Jaejoong Hyung."

Yunho terdiam. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam otak Jaejoong. Sebenarnya seperti apa namja yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu? Meskipun sudah setahun Yunho bekerja dengannya, tetap saja ia tidak pernah bisa mengenal seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Dering ponsel itu membuyarkan pikiran Yunho. Nama Letnan Park berkedip-kedip di layar ponselnya. Segera saja ia menjawab panggilan dari pria itu.

"Yeoboseo?"

**.  
****Perfect Couple****  
Yunjae  
KimYoonHye Vea  
.**

"Moon Jang Suk! Pengusaha minuman keras yang diduga punya hubungan kerja sama dengan bandar terkenal di China untuk menyelundupkan narkotik yang ditukar dengan berlian-berlian curian. Aku ingin kalian menyelidikinya dan melaporkan secara terperinci kepadaku. Ikuti dia kemanapun dia pergi dan catat apa saja yang dilakukannya. Yang paling penting, setiap akhir pekan, ia akan datang ke club hiburan."

Yunho membaca makalah di depannya dengan serius. Sementara Jaejoong melipat tangannya di depan dada, berfikir.

"Besok adalah akhir pekan, jadi kami akan memulainya dari club yang akan di datanginya. Jika dia datang ke club, itu artinya dia mencari hiburan. Dan hiburan seorang laki-laki, ada pada wanita..." gumam Jaejoong. Kemudian matanya beralih pada Yunho yang tampak menyeringai.

"Kurasa bukan masalah. Aku kenal beberapa pelacur yang bisa kita gunakan," saut Yunho.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya "Tidak heran..."

"Sepertinya kalian sudah siap untuk penyelidikan ini, semoga berhasil!" ucap Letnan Park.

**.  
.**

Jaejoong sedang memasang kabel-kabel ke beberapa monitor. Yunho sudah meletakkan kamera kecil pada vas bunga yang ia letakkan di samping layar televisi. Tentu saja hal itu terjadi setelah melalui perdebatan panjang. Mereka sama-sama tidak mau menyamar menjadi seorang cleaning service untuk meletakkan kamera itu di kamar hotel yang sudah di pesan Moon Jang Suk. Akhirnya laki-laki itu mengalah karena menurutnya, Jaejoong tidak cocok untuk menjadi cleaning service.

"Kenapa kau meletakkannya miring? Seharusnya kau meletakkannya di nackhas samping tempat tidur," gerutu Jaejoong "Kalau seperti ini mana bisa mendengar suaranya?!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau pasang sendiri saja tadi?" saut Yunho kesal "Memangnya apa yang mau kau dengarkan? Mereka datang ke tempat ini bukan untuk berbisnis. Kau hanya akan mendengar suara desahan saat mereka bercinta nanti!"

"Siapa tau saja ada hal penting! Mungkin saja pria itu akan menceritakan kehidupannya saat ia sudah mabuk," Jaejoong tidak mau kalah.

"Kita hanya perlu bertanya pada Han Soo Ra besok!"

"Kelemahanmu yang paling buruk! Selalu percaya dan mengandalkan orang lain!" dengus Jaejoong "Kalau yang jadi mafia, pasti dengan mudah kutaklukkan!"

"YAA apa maksudmu?" geram Yunho.

"Kau tidak akan sadar kalau aku menipumu!"

"Kau tidak akan bisa menipuku karena pertama kali kulihat wajah cantikmu, semuanya tergambar di sana!"

Kepala Jaejoong berputar cepat ke belakang. Menatap Yunho marah. "AKU TIDAK CANTIK!"

"Oh yeaah? Bahkan orang bodoh sekali pun tau bahwa kau cantik," dengus Yunho.

"Mendapat patner sepertimu benar-benar kutukan untukku!"

"Hei, seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu!"

"Berhenti bicara atau aku menendangmu keluar dari kamar ini!" bentak Jaejoong.

"Coba saja kalau bisa sebelum kupatahkan kakimu!" balas Yunho geram sambil melangkah ke arah meja nackhast dan menyambar segelas air putih di sana. Diteguknya air hingga habis untuk meredam kekesalannya.

**.**

**.**

Menit demi menit berlalu. Jaejoong sedang serius menatap monitor-monitor di depannya sementara Yunho duduk di tempat tidur di belakangnya. Namja itu menekan-nekan remot AC dengan gelisah. Kenapa tubuhnya terasa panas? Oh... shit! Ia mengumpat dalam hati saat melihat gelas kosong di atas nackhast itu. Tadi ia tidak berfikir apa-apa saat meminumnya. Sekarang ia baru sadar. Mungkin saja itu milik pengunjung yang sebelumnya ada di kamar ini.

Yunho terus mengumpat dalam hati. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya, meringkuk tidak nyaman di atas tempat tidur itu. Badannya terasa semakin panas dan miliknya terasa sakit. Keringatnya bercucuran. Ia harus melepaskan hasratnya, tapi tidak mungkin saat dalam kondisi seperti ini. Lagi-lagi ia memaki dalam hati. Apalagi jika sampai Jaejoong tau, namja itu pasti akan menertawakannya hingga puas. Dan yang paling parah, ia akan diledek habis-habisan.

Kim Jaejoong merentangkan tubuhnya untuk melemaskan ototnya yang kaku. Ia melihat dari monitor, Moon Jang Suk baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Yunho benar, setelah ini yang akan di dengarnya pasti hanyalah suara desahan. Namja itu mengelus perutnya pelan karena merasa lapar.

"Yun, apa kau tidak lapar?" tanyanya sambil berbalik. Keningnya berkerut melihat Yunho sedang meringkuk, menekuk tubuhnya seperti kesakitan. Tadi dia baik-baik saja kenapa sekarang menjadi aneh?!

Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya di lantai lalu berjalan menghampiri Yunho. Keningnya semakin mengerut melihat Yunho.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Yunho.

"Nghh..." yunho mengeram pelan. Dalam hati ia berdo'a agar Jaejoong meninggalkannya saja. Ia tidak ingin laki-laki itu tau. Tapi sentuhan itu bagai listrik yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Yunho, ada apa denganmu?" Jaejoong berusaha membalik tubuh namja itu "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Nafas Yunho berderu cepat. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat "Per...gih..."

"Mwo?"

"Per...hhgi...lahh..." rintih Yunho.

"Aku tidak mendengarmu," namja itu membungkukkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan telinganya pada bibir yunho "Kau bilang apa?" tanyanya.

Detak jantung Yunho semakin cepat saat mencium aroma lembut dari tubuh Jaejoong. Nafasnya yang hangat ketika ia berbicara, membuat libido Yunho naik. Namja itu mengeram lalu mencekal bahu Jaejoong. Menariknya dan berguling.

"YAA!" Jaejoong berteriak kaget.

Yunho menindihnya. Mencengkeram bahunya kuat dan membenamkan wajahnya ke lekukan leher Jaejoong. Nafasnya terengah. Menyapu permukaan kulit Jaejoong. Oh shit! Jaejoong mengumpat dalam hati. Namja itu berusaha membebaskan tubuhnya sendiri. Kenapa Yunho tiba-tiba seperti ini? Jaejoong menatapnya takut. Satu hal yang selalu disimpannya rapat selama ini. Tidak ada satupun orang yang tau. Bahwa ia adalah sosok yang tidak tertarik pada makhluk berjenis kelamin perempuan. Apa ia gay? Ia sendiri tidak tau karena belum pernah mengalaminya. Mengalami jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki. Tapi yang jelas, Jaejoong tidak tertarik pada perempuan, bahkan ketika perempuan itu telanjang di hadapannya.

" ...aku- jae hhh..." ucap Yunho tersengal.

Jaejoong tertegun. Apa maksud Yunho? Jaejoong tau pasti bahwa namja itu tengah terangsang. Tapi bagaimana mungkin tiba-tiba seperti ini? Dia baik-baik saja tadi. Dan keadaan seperti ini biasanya disebabkan oleh obat-obatan. Masih dalam pemikirannya, tiba-tiba saja Yunho mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap wajah Jaejoong dengan mata musangnya. Jaejoong terdiam balas menatapnya. Kenapa rasanya ia mulai sulit bernafas?

Perlahan, tapi pasti, Yunho mendekat dan menekan bibir cherrynya yang penuh dengan dalam. Kemudian bergerak pelan menggesek bibir Jaejoong, menghisapnya bergantian.

"Mmhhh..." bibir hati itu melumat basah, menyesap manis dari bibir Jaejoong.

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak cepat. Ia merasakan hangat bibir Yunho yang melumat basah bibirnya. Memberikan sensasi aneh yang menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya. Membuatnya menggeliat dan melenguh pelan.

"Nghh...hhh..." perut Yunho menegang mendengar lenguhan Jaejoong. Miliknya terasa berdenyut-denyut panas. Ia semakin memperdalam ciumannya, menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jaejoong.

"Aaahhh..." Jaejoong mengeram lirih. Ia mulai membalas ciuman panas Yunho. Biar kali ini ia membuktikan seperti apa dirinya.

Yunho melepaskan ciuman itu hingga membuat benang saliva antara bibir mereka. Nafas mereka berderu keras. Tapi semuanya belum selesai. Bibir Yunho bergerak turun, mengecup leher Jaejoong lembut. dan jari-jarinya, mengusap nipple Jaejoong dari luar kaosnya yang sangat tipis.

"Aarrghh..." bibir cherry itu mengerang nikmat saat Yunho menyesap kulit lehernya, meninggalkan satu cetakan merah disana.

**.  
****Perfect Couple****  
Yunjae  
KimYoonHye Vea****  
To be continue****  
.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Perfect Couple**

**YUNJAE**

**Karena ini dunia mereka. Yang lain cuma numpang.  
KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.  
**

Jaejoong terdiam. Sudah beberapa jam yang lalu ia terbangun. Namun ia bergeming di tempatnya. Ia masih berbaring tengkurap di atas ranjang itu. Masih dengan selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Selama beberapa jam itu, ia merasakan kosong. Kalau tadi ia ingin tau seperti apa dirinya, saat ini ia semakin tidak mengerti.

Tubuhnya terasa sakit semua. Well, ia mengingat dengan jelas setiap detail dari percintaan mereka. Dan ia menikmatinya. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasakan apa itu seks meskipun harus mengorbankan lubang rektumnya untuk dimasuki Yunho. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa sentuhan dari namja di sebelahnya itu begitu menghanyutkan. Dan ia ingin tau bagaimana reaksi Yunho setelah bangun nanti.

Jam digital di atas nakas sudah menunjukkan angka delapan. Bahkan kamar di sebelahnya, yang seharusnya diamatinya dari kamera tersembunyi sekarang sudah tampak kosong dan rapi setelah dibersihkan kembali. Jaejoong meruntuk dalam hati. Ia belum memberi sarapan Jiji, kucingnya. Dan ia tidak ingin pergi lebih dulu. Jelas ia ingin melihat reaksi Yunho. Namja yang selama ini menyombongkan diri kalau ia bisa mendapatkan gadis manapun yang diinginkannya itu, harus melihat sendiri bahwa dia telah bercinta dengan seorang laki-laki. Patner sekaligus orang yang tidak disukainya.

Jaejoong merasakan ranjangnya bergerak. Sepertinya Yunho mulai terbangun. Ia masih tetap bergeming di tempatnya. Gerakan itu semakin kuat, dan selimutnya sedikit tertarik oleh Yunho yang duduk tiba-tiba.

"Oh shit!"

Ia mendengar laki-laki itu mengumpat. Ia mendengus pelan lalu memejamkan mata, berpura-pura masih tidur. Meskipun begitu, ia dapat membayangkan wajah frustasi Yunho. Namja itu pasti sedang mencengkeram rambutnya sambil terus mengumpat dalam hati. Ia merasa Yunho turun dari ranjang, dan beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar pintu kamar mandi dibuka lalu di tutup lagi.

Kim Jaejoong membuka matanya melirik pintu kamar mandi itu. Sekarang terdengar suara pancuran air shower dari dalamnya. Bibir cherry tersenyum sinis. Ia memejamkan mata lagi dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

**.  
.**

Jung Yunho mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar di bawah air shower yang mengalir menghujani tubuhnya itu. Ia masih merasa kesal mengingat betapa cerobohnya ia tadi malam. Namja cantik itu benar. Seandainya saja ia tidak gegabah, tentu tidak akan seperti ini. seharusnya ia mendengarkan saran namja cantik itu. Tapi sikap arogantnya membuatnya meremehkan Jaejoong. Dengan seenak hati ia mengetuk pintu kamar hotel ini dan langsung menyuruh penghuninya pindah ke kamar yang telah dipesannya dengan Jaejoong. Kedua laki-laki yang sebelumnya menempati kamar ini tidak dapat protes saat Yunho menunjukkan lencana IDnya disertai dengusan pendek dari Jaejoong. Padahal toh mereka hanya mengamati saja dari kamera yang tersembunyi. Tapi ia bersikeras untuk menempati kamar di sebelah kamar Moon Jang Suk karena dapat bertindak cepat bila terjadi apa-apa.

Yunho menghela nafas pelan. Meskipun begitu ia tidak menyesali apa yang telah terjadi semalam. Ia memang menyukai gadis-gadis. Tapi ia tidak berniat tidur dengan mereka. Bahkan untuk dijadikan kekasih. Ia lebih suka mengajak kencan tanpa ada ikatan apapun karena semua gadis-gadis itu akan semakin menjadi-jadi bila dijadikannya kekasih. Selalu merajuk minta ini-itu, hal itu sangat merepotkan. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa seks pertamanya adalah dengan seorang laki-laki. Tapi ia tidak menyangkal bahwa permainannya tadi malam, sangat-sangat menggairahkan. Tubuhnya memang dikendalikan oleh obat. Namun ia dapat merasakan gairah yang meluap saat mendengar erangan namja itu atau ekspresi wajahnya yang merasakan nikmat. Ia masih mengingat setiap kecapan bibirnya yang memangut bibir cherry penuh itu. Terasa sangat manis. Atau lidahnya yang memainkan niplenya, membuat namja itu mengerang keras. Juga jemari lentik namja itu yang mengocok miliknya, atau mulut hangat Jaejoong yang basah saat mengulum miliknya.

Yunho memejamkan mata dengan nafas berderu. Oh shit… Ia mengumpat dalam hati menyadari miliknya terbangun lagi hanya dengan membayangkan apa yang mereka lakukan semalam. Dengan perasaan kesal, Yunho terpaksa harus tinggal lebih lama lagi di dalam kamar mandi untuk menenangkan miliknya yang menegang.

Kim Jaejoong masih tertidur saat Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi. Namja itu memakai pakaiannya dengan cepat. Hidungnya masih dapat mencium aroma seks yang kental dan matanya sedikit terkejut melihat bagaimana keadaan kamar itu sekarang. Di ranjang lebih tepatnya. Pakaian Jaejoong tercecer di lantai dan seprei itu sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Selimut tebal itu teronggok di sebelah ranjang dan menyisakan satu selimut putih tipis yang saat ini masih membalut tubuh Jaejoong yang sedang tidur. Tanpa sadar ia menelan ludah melihatnya. Punggung putih dengan bercak merah-merah hasil perbuatannya semalam terekpos sempurna. Juga wajah damai Jaejoong dengan rambut acak-acakan menutupi sebagian wajahnya…

Damn! Tidak terhitung berapa kali Yunho mengumpat pagi ini. Dengan cepat tangannya meraih baju-baju Jaejoong yang tercecer dilantai, menyampirkannya di punggung sofa. Kemudian ia menulis sesuatu di secarik kertas notesnya. Merobeknya dan meletakkannya di atas nakas bertindihkan kalung yang dipakai Jaejoong semalam yang sempat dilepasnya saat bercinta.

'_Kutunggu kau di kantor untuk membicarakan rencana selanjutnya. Cepat pergi ke sana setelah kau bangun. Terima kasih untuk pertolonganmu semalam! – Jung Yunho'_

**.  
Perfect Couple  
KimYoonHye Vea  
.**

Kim Junsu, salah satu detektif yang menjadi patner Park Yoochun itu melirik gelisah. Berkali-kali pandangannya mengarah ke tempat lain. Dan hal itu disadari oleh Yoochun. Meskipun terlihat tenang, namja itu merasa bingung dalam hati. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan meletakkan tumpukan kertas berisi visum dari kasus yang ditanganinya sambil menghela nafas pelan.

"Menurutmu terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka?" tanya Yoochun pelan tanpa melihat Junsu, karena matanya kini sedang mengarah pada sang object yang tidak jauh dari meja kerjanya.

Kening Junsu mengerut "Mereka terlihat seperti orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu," jawabnya ikut menatap sang object.

"Ini tidak biasa. Letnan Park pernah mengeluh kepadaku tentang mereka. Ia merasa khawatir mereka tidak bisa bekerja sama jika untuk pertemuan pertama saja mereka sudah bertengkar."

"Kalau untuk pertama kali bertemu saja mereka sudah bertengkar, lalu mengapa sekarang tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini? Yaa, apa menurutmu salah satu diantara mereka melakukan hal yang memalukan?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya langsung saja pada mereka?" Yoochun mengeluarkan senyuman jahilnya yang langsung dibalas pelototan mata Junsu.

"Kau ingin mengunjungi pemakamanku Park Yoochun?" desisnya.

Yoochun tertawa pelan. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil meraih lagi tumpukan kertas itu "Kita tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan mereka. Kita harus menyelidiki tersangka-tersangka ini, ayo!" namja itu berdiri sambil menyambar jaketnya.

Meskipun masih penasaran dengan pasangan Yunjae yang sekarang diam tanpa adu mulut, Junsu terpaksa harus mengikuti Park Yoochun pergi. Meninggalkan pasangan yang masih tidak bersuara itu.

Kim Jaejoong diam mengamati foto-foto Moon Jang Suk yang didapatnya dari fotografer mata-mata. Raut wajahnya sangat tenang. Terlalu tenang untuk namja yang biasanya mengungkapkan eksperesi secara terbuka. hal itu membuat Jung Yunho menjadi gelisah. Sikap Jaejoong jauh dari apa yang dibayangkannya. Ia sudah menduga saat datang nanti Jaejoong akan menghajarnya dan memakinya habis-habisan. Menyalahkannya karena gegabah memaksa bertukar kamar dengan pasangan gay yang menempati kamar di sebelah kamar Moon Jang Suk. Tapi dugaannya itu sama sekali tidak berlaku. Jaejoong datang dengan wajah tenang. Tanpa emosi apapun. Hal itu membuat Jung Yunho bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan namja itu.

"Siapa laki-laki ini?"

Suara itu pelan, tetap halus seperti biasanya namun membuat yunho tersentak kaget. Menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya, Yunho mengamati foto yang ditunjukkan oleh Jaejoong.

"Lihat ini!" Jaejoong meletakkan beberapa lembar foto di atas meja Yunho. "Di foto-foto ini terlihat jelas bahwa ia yang melakukan semuanya. Si idiot tua itu hanya duduk dan menikmati apa yang dilakukannya. Sepertinya kunci kita terletak pada laki-laki ini."

"Letnan Park harus tau hal ini!" saut Yunho.

**.**

**.**

"Lee Minho! Anak buah kepercayaan Moon Jang Suk. Kalian ingin menyelidiki dia?" tanya Letnan Park pada dua orang yang duduk di sofanya itu.

"Mungkin dia adalah kuncinya." Jawab Yunho mengikuti kata-kata Jaejoong.

"Aku menduga, dia tidak sepenuhnya setia pada Moon Jang Suk," gumam Jaejoong.

"Maksudmu, dia bekerja sama dengan orang lain?" Letnan Park mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ini hanya firasatku. Melihat dari tampang si tua botak itu, akan sangat mudah menipunya jika kau menjadi Lee Minho."

"Aku akan meminta Taeyang mencari tau tentangnya!" sambung Yunho.

"Kutunggu laporan kalian secepatnya."

**.  
Perfect Couple  
KimYoonHye Vea  
.**

Jaejoong menatap kucingnya itu penuh sayang. Ia mengelus-elus bulunya sementara sang kucing sedang menjilat-jilat susu di mangkuknya dengan nikmat. Hanya kucing itu, Jiji, satu-satunya keluarga Jaejoong yang tersisa. Kucing itu sudah menemani Jaejoong sejak ia masih elementary school. Saat itu ia menemukannya di dibawah semak-semak masih berupa seekor anak kucing yang sangat kecil dan lemah. Kakinya terjerat rumput liar. Kucing itu memakai kalung merah dengan hiasan bandul persegi kecil yang ringan di tengah-tengahnya. Kalung itu bukan pemberian Jaejoong. tapi sudah melingkar di leher kucing itu saat ia menemukannya dulu. Jaejoong tau, kucing itu ada pemiliknya. Dan hingga kini belum ada yang mengenali Jiji sebagai kucingnya.

Rumah Jaejoong sederhana tapi tampak nyaman. Didalamnya tidak terlalu banyak perabotan. Hanya ada satu kamar lengkap dengan kamar mandinya, satu ruang dapur, satu tambahan kamar mandi, dan living room sekaligus ruang tamu dengan satu set sofa kulit hitam di tengah-tengahnya, menghadap ke layar televisi yang besar beserta perlengkapan audio lainnya. Rumah itu sangat minimalis. Tapi terkesan modern. Dan halamannya tidak terlalu luas. Meskipun begitu ia tidak punya telephon rumah. Ia hanya punya ponsel yang selalu dibawanya ke manapun. Lagipula tidak akan ada yang menghubunginya ke rumah. Ia tidak punya saudara lagi dan jarang berada di rumah.

Ponselnya berbunyi menghentikan kesibukannya mengelus bulu lembut Jiji. Ia melihat nama Jung Yunho berkedip-kedip di layar ponselnya. Segera di jawabnya panggilan itu.

"Ye?"

"Cepat datang ke kantor Letnan. Disini ada Taeyang juga!"

"Lima belas menit lagi aku sampai!" jawabnya lalu memutus sambungan telepon.

Namja itu melangkah masuk ke kamarnya yang tidak terlalu besar. Hanya ada sebuah ranjang besar tertutup bad cover berwarna cream lembut dan sebuah sofa panjang sewarna di sana. Di sudut kanan sebelah pintu kamar mandi, ada lemari pakaian besar yang terbuat dari kayu. Jaejoong memakai jaket hitam yang tidak terlalu tebal tapi cukup panjang sampai ke pahanya. Ia menyelipkan sebuah pistol kecil di baliknya dan menyambar kunci mobil di atas meja riasnya. Dan segera pergi ke kantor.

**.**

**.**

Ia melihat namja itu duduk di sebelah Jung Yunho setelah masuk ke dalam ruangan Letnan Park. Namja itu sama sekali terlihat bukan seperti dektetif atau mata-mata. Penampilannya lebih mirip remaja nakal yang suka mengunjungi club dan balapan liar. Tubuhnya atletis dan terlihat sangat muda. Wajahnya maskulin dengan potongan rambut jabrik yang menipis pada bagian tepinya. Ada beberapa tindik di telinganya. Dan pakaiannya, ia sama seperti Jaejoong yang lebih suka memakai pakaian bebas daripada jas seperti yang digunakan Yunho meskipun di bagian dalam dia hanya menggunakan kaos putih santai. Tetap saja, jas akan membuat penampilan menjadi terlihat sedikit resmi. Style Taeyang sedikit berbeda dari Jaejoong. Ia tampak seperti bad boy dengan sepatu bott agak panjang warna coklat, celana ketat hitam, kaos putih yang dilapisi hodi hitam juga. Jangan lupakan beberapa kalung rantai yang melingkar di lehernya dan gelang-gelang karet hitam di pergelangan tangannya. Sama sekali tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa ia adalah salah satu dektetif mata-mata kepolisian Seoul. Hal itu membuatnya lebih mudah bekerja untuk mengorek informasi.

"Apa yang kau dapat?" tanya Jaejoong langsung sambil duduk di sofa, di hadapan Yunho dan Taeyang.

Letnan Park mencondongkan tubuhnya. Ia menumpukan lengan pada kedua pahanya sementara jemarinya saling terkait. Bersiap menyimak informasi dari Taeyang.

"Kemarin aku menyamar menjadi salah satu anak buah barunya. Dari beberapa orang, aku mengetahui bahwa Lee Minho memang kaki tangan Moon Jang Suk yang paling diandalkan. Laki-laki itu yang menjalankan semua rencana Moon Jae Suk. Sebagai tambahan, ia mempunyai sebuah club tanpa sepengetahuan Moon Jae Suk. Di club itu, ia pernah beberapa kali mengadakan pertemuan dengan orang Jepang. Aku masih belum tau siapa orang Jepang itu."

"Kurasa Moon Jang Suk tidak tau tentang hal ini. jika orang jepang itu ada hubungannya dengan moon jang suk, lee minho tidak akan bertemu di club miliknya. Tapi di club yang biasa dikunjunginya." Saut Jaejoong.

"Mungkin benar dugaanmu sebelumnya, bahwa dia tidak terlalu setia dengan Moon Jang Suk."

"Dua hari lagi, Moon Jang Suk akan pergi berlibur ke Paris bersama istrinya. Dan kupastikan kalian akan menemukan Lee Minho ada di club miliknya setiap malam. Laki-laki itu hanya akan mengunjungi club miliknya jika Moon Jang Suk sedang pergi keluar negeri atau ke luar kota untuk berlibur."

"Bisakah kau mendapatkan jadwal Lee Minho?" tanya Jaejoong pada taeyang "Yunho, kita perlu menyadap teleponenya!"

"Kau benar Jae,"

"Seberapa bahaya tempat mereka?" sela Letnan Park.

"Moon Jang Suk, tinggal di rumah utama sementara Lee Minho, tinggal di sebuah paviliun utama. Dan yang kuketahui, tidak ada yang boleh masuk kamar mereka kecuali pelayan wanita yang membersihkan kamar atau mengantarkan makanan kalau diminta. Setiap lorong dipasang cctv, jadi kalau ada yang menyelinap, akan langsung ketahuan. Ruang monitoring sendiri ada di bawah tanah, dijaga oleh sepuluh orang yang saling bergantian bila lima yang lain sedang istirahat. Mustahil mengambil alih kecuali kalian membunuh mereka sebelum mereka menekan alarm tanda adanya musuh."

"Jadi hanya pelayan wanita yang bisa masuk…" Yunho bergumam pelan, lalu wajahnya terangkat menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menyadari arti tatapan mata musang itu. Mata doe-nya menajam membalas tatapan itu "Hilangkan rencana bodoh dari otakmu itu Jung Yunho! Dia bilang wanita!" desis Jaejoong. Ia benar-benar kesal pada namja di depannya itu.

Yunho mendesah pelan sambil menyandarkan punggungnya "Kau benar, meskipun wajahmu cantik, tapi tubuhmu tetap laki-laki, kalau saja bahumu tidak lebar…"

"AKU TAMPAN BUKAN CANTIK!" sengit Jaejoong.

Letnan Park menghela nafas lelah "Jung Yunho, aku sudah memperingatkanmu," katanya dengan suara serak.

Taeyang tertawa geli. Ia beberapa kali bekerja sama dengan pasangan Yunjae dan benar-benar merasa lucu. Kucing dan tikus dalam satu patner. Hal itu akan mustahil, tapi Yunjae berhasil menyelesaikan kasus-kasus yang mereka dapat meskipun sering kali dibumbui adu mulut pertengkaran.

"Haah… Yoon Hye sedang ada di Jepang, lalu siapa yang bisa menyamar untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mereka?" Yunho mendesah pendek. Mengabaikan teriakan Jaejoong.

"Kurasa kita tidak perlu masuk ke kamar itu," kata Taeyang "Bukankah kita bisa menyadapnya dari perusahan telekomunikasi? Aku akan mencari tau nomor yang digunakan,"

"Ide masuk akal yang tidak pernah terpikir olehmu," cibir Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu laporan kalian selanjutnya." Ujar Letnan Park sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

**.  
Perfect Couple  
KimYoonHye Vea  
.**

"Dua hari lagi, tepat saat Moon Jang Suk pergi ke luar negeri, Lee Minho akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan orang Jepang di club miliknya jam sembilan malam," ucap Taeyang.

Yunho mengeluarkan beberapa alat dari dalam sakunya "Aku sudah menyadap teleponenya. Jae, gunakan ini! Kita bisa mengetahui jika ada panggilan masuk atau keluar, cukup tekan tombol ini dan kita akan terhubung pada mereka!"

Jaejoong meraih sebuah alat berbentuk persegi hitam dengan tombol dan sebuah lampu kecil yang akan menyala bila ada sambungan masuk atau keluar. Dilihat dari jauh, benda itu bentuknya mirip flashdisk kecil. Namja itu mengaitkannya di leher kemeja putihnya yang tertutup jaket. Meskipun ia tidak bisa melihat pijar lampu itu, benda itu akan berbunyi pip pip, jadi ia tidak merasa khawatir.

"Taeyang ah, teruskan penyamaranmu menjadi anak buahnya. Aku dan Jaejoong akan berada diluar, begitu mereka datang, hubungi kami. Letnan Park, tolong siapkan team unit untuk berjaga-jaga di sekitar lokasi. Jangan ada yang bergerak sebelum kami panggil. Dan intruksikan agar bunyi alarm mobil patroli dimatikan,"

Semua mata serius menatap Yunho. Mereka mengangguk pelan mendengarkannya. Yunho memang pandai mengatur strategi. Dan Jaejoong mengakui, wajah Yunho sangat cocok dengan karakternya untuk menjadi pemimpin. Yah, kecuali kalau mulutnya itu tidak mengatakan Jaejoong cantik, dia terlihat sangat profesional.

"Jadi kita harus menunggu dua hari lagi?!" gumam Jaejoong.

"Kalian bisa istirahat di rumah, tapi jangan lupa untuk selalu mengaktifkan parger dan memakai alat penyadap itu," kata Letnan Park.

"Aku akan kembali ke markas mereka," saut Taeyang.

"Berhati-hatilah agar tidak dicurigai,"

"Tentu saja, kalian tidak tau kalau putri Moon Jang Suk itu sangat cantik, aku tidak akan bosan," senyumnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Yunho mengerang pelan sambil menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa "Aku tertarik untuk bertukar tempat dengamu,"

"Kau terlambat Tuan Jung. Moon Geum Young sepertinya sudah menyukaiku," tawa Taeyang.

Jaejoong mendengus pendek "Tunggu sampai dia tau kau yang menangkap appanya,"

Letnan Park dan Yunho tertawa keras "Tenang boys, kalian tetap harus berhati-hati! Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama? Ini sudah lewat tengah hari," tawar Letnan Park sambil melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Kurasa aku tidak ikut, aku masih kenyang dan harus pergi ke super market!" jawab Jaejoong sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kau seperti ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang belanja bulanan saja," komentar Yunho. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan Jaejoong. Laki-laki itu seharusnya tidak menjadi detektif. Tipe-tipe yang tidak perduli pada urusan seperti itu. Jangankan pada rumah, bahkan terkadang mengurus diri sendiri pun tidak sempat. Sementara Jaejoong, benar-benar terlihat seperti orang rumahan. Tunggu sampai dia meledakkan bom di atas kepalamu atau menembakkan peluru untuk menembus jantungmu, itu yang dikatakannya jika kalian ingin tau siapa dia sebenarnya.

"Aku punya cara sendiri untuk hidup, jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot ikut campur Jung Yunho! Dan bukan ibu-ibu rumah tangga saja yang perlu belanja bulanan. Aku masih punya Jiji yang harus kurawat!"

"Kenapa tidak sekalian mengadopsi bayi saja? Kau akan menjadi appa- ah eomma yang paling baik sedunia!" ejek Yunho.

"Jung Yunho!" tegur Letnan Park keras. Menghentikan perdebatan itu saat melihat air muka Jaejoong mengeras tanda bahwa ia sedang marah.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Jaejoong menundukkan kepala pada Letnan Park lalu melangkah keluar dan sempat membanting pintu.

**.  
Perfect Couple  
KimYoonHye Vea  
.**

Taeyang berdiri di lantai dua sisi kiri. Ruang club itu ada tiga lantai. Lantai pertama digunakan untuk menari, dan lantai dua berisi ruang-ruang VIP yang berupa sebuah ruangan kecil bentuk persegi dan di dalamnya terdapat satu set meja sofa. Di sebelah kanan ruang VIP, ada ruangan khusus milik Lee Minho yang dindingnya hanya terbuat dari kaca tembus pandang. Membuat sang pemilik club bebas melihat seisi ruangan itu. Dan lantai paling atas, digunakan untuk ruang-ruang karaoke.

Ini sudah jam sembilan kurang sepuluh menit. Jaejoong dan Yunho sudah ada di parkiran, menunggu panggilan dari Taeyang. Beberapa orang penjaga, berdiri tersebar di seluruh ruangan. Beberapa menit kemudian dua orang laki-laki masuk dikuti oleh beberapa pengawal yang menjaga langkah mereka. Menggiring mereka menuju ruang VVIP. Beberapa diantaranya adalah orang Jepang.

Taeyang melirik dari sudut matanya. Jarinya bergerak menekan benda yang tersangkut di kerah jasnya. "Mereka sudah datang!" bisiknya pada benda itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, terlihat Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong sedang berjalan memasukki club itu. Mereka memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan mencoba mengingat dimana saja para penjaga berdiri. Club itu berjalan seperti biasanya. Ramai oleh orang-orang yang berdansa dengan lagu yang dibawakan oleh DJ. Kedua orang itu melangkah pelan menembus kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah berdansa untuk mencapai tangga ke lantai dua.

"Jangan terlihat tegang, kita harus mengikuti musik!" bisik Jaejoong.

Namja itu sedang mengenakan kemeja biru santai saat ini. Pistolnya tersimpan rapi di kakinya yang tertutup celana jeans. Meskipun penampilannya santai, tapi ia tetap mempesona. Beberapa gadis menghampirinya untuk menari. Ia mengikuti gerakan gadis-gadis itu sambil terus bergerak teratur. Jung Yunho melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

Setelah berhasil mencapai tangga, mereka berdua naik ke lantai atas masih dengan sikap santai seolah mereka adalah pengunjung. Bahkan Yunho dengan beraninya melingkarkan lengannya pada seorang gadis berpakaian seksi, mengajakknya naik tangga bersama. Jaejoong mendengus pelan melihatnya sementara dari kejauhan, Taeyang tertawa geli.

Setelah tiba di lantai atas, kedua orang itu berdiri di balik dinding dan mengamati apa yang dilakukan Lee Minho di dalam sana. Mereka menajamkan pendengaran, berusaha berkosentrasi pada earpone masing-masing dan mengabaikan suara musik yang berdentum keras. Taeyang sudah meletakkan alat perekam di bawah meja ruang VVIP itu.

Sementara di dalam sana, Lee Minho sedang duduk santai dengan rokok di tangannya. Ia terlihat lebih muda dari usianya yang hampir tiga puluhan. Mungkin karena ia juga mengikuti style jaman sekarang. Dengan gerakan jari dari tangannya, ia memerintahkan anak buahnya membuka sebuah koper yang berisi bungkusan-bungkusan bubuk putih yang dikenal dengan nama Heroin.

"Berapa beratnya?" tanya orang Jepang itu. Akiro Tsuki. Pria yang sudah tinggal di Korea selama beberapa tahun. Tidak heran kalau bahasa koreanya cukup lancar.

"Lima kilo lebih dua puluh gram!"

Tangan Akiro terangkat, dan dari belakang, anak buahnya yang juga orang Jepang, meletakkan sebuah kantong ditelapak tangannya. Ia melemparkan kantong itu ke atas meja sementara anak buahnya tadi mengambil koper milik Lee Minho.

Lee Minho meraih kantong itu lalu membukanya. Ia mengeluarkan butiran berlian itu. Keningnya mengerut saat mendapati jumlah berlian itu tidak sesuai dengan harapannya "Perjanjian kita sepuluh butir!" tegurnya sambil memberikan pada anak buahnya.

"Kurasa tujuh butir sudah cukup!" ujar Akiro tenang.

Anak buah Lee Minho membungkuk, membisikkan sesuatu pada tuannya. Lee Minho menyipitkan matanya. Ia menahan amarah dengan cukup tenang. Hal yang paling dibencinya adalah ditipu, dan ia tidak akan tinggal diam. Dengan santai ia meletakkan pisau lipat di atas meja itu "Berlian-berlian itu palsu!" desisnya.

"Kami tidak mau kehilangan resiko Tuan Lee. Yang asli akan kami kirimkan beberapa hari lagi langsung dari Jepang!"

BRAAK!

"Kau ingin main-main denganku?!" tanyanya sambil mengeram marah mengeluarkan pistolnya, mengarahkannya pada Akiro.

Taeyang yang melihat itu dari tempatnya sudah akan melangkah mendekat saat sesuatu yang dingin menempel pada pelipisnya. Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tegap memegang pistol dengan mantab ditangannya, menempelkannya pada pelipis kiri Taeyang. Taeyang tidak mengenalnya karena ia memang tidak berusaha mengingat nama-nama pekerja yang menurutnya tidak penting itu.

"Dari awal aku sudah curiga kepadamu, dan semakin curiga saat mendengar bahwa tidak ada penambahan orang baru. Orang bodoh yang mencoba bermain-main dengan kami! Ikut aku atau kuledakkan kepalamu saat ini juga!" perintahnya.

Dengan terpaksa, namja itu membiarkan dirinya diseret menuju ruang VVIP. Matanya sempat melirik tempat Yunho dan Jaejoong bersembunyi. Ia tau, perang sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Laki-laki itu membuka pintu dan mendorongnya kasar ke hadapan Lee Minho "Aku menemukan polisi penyusup!" lapornya.

"DAMN!" Lee Minho mengumpat.

"Kau memenggil polisi?" Akiro berdiri dengan wajah terperangah tidak percaya.

"Tahan mereka, dan tutup semua pintu keluar! Jangan biarkan satupun orang keluar dari tempat ini! periksa semua ruangan!" teriaknya keras.

Jung Yunho mengumpat dalam hati. Mereka tidak boleh ketahuan. Ia menarik tangan Jaejoong memasuki sebuah ruang VIP saat anak buah Lee Minho serentak memeriksa setiap ruangan.

"Apa harus kupanggil team unit sekarang juga?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Jangan dulu!" Yunho mengerutkan kening kemudian terkejut mendengar suara pintu di banting.

SET

"Yun!" Jaejoong terkejut saat Yunho tiba-tiba saja mendorongnya ke sofa.

"Ikuti aku!" katanya lalu menekan bibir cherry itu dalam.

"Mmmhh…" mata Jaejoong terbelak saat Yunho tiba-tiba saja mencium bibirnya.

"Nikmati Jae!" desis Yunho sementara jemarinya bergerak melepas kancing kemeja Jaejoong dengan cepat.

"Mmh…" Jaejoong memejamkan mata berusaha menikmati gerakan bibir Yunho yang melumat bibirnya.

Yunho menghisapi bibir itu kemudian turun ke leher memberikan kecupan-kecupan di kulit leher Jaejoong.

"Aaggh…" Jaejoong mengerang pelan. jantungnya berdetak cepat. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan laki-laki ini?!

Yunho mengumpat dalam hati. Jaejoong selalu berhasil membangunkannya dalam keadaan genting sekalipun. Ia melepas kaosnya dengan terburu-buru, menyingkap kemeja Jaejoong dan langsung mengulum nipple coklat Jaejoong.

"Aaaaarrgh…" Jaejoong mengerang sambil menjambak rambut yunho nikmat. Tepat saat itu pintu terbuka.

"Ooh shit!" umpat penjaga itu lalu menutup pintu kembali dengan cepat.

Yunho mengehentikan kuluman itu, memakai kaosnya kembali lalu menarik Jaejoong dan mengaitkan kembali kancing-kancing kemejanya.

"Tahan amarahmu untuk nanti!" ucapnya tanpa menatap wajah Jaejoong.

Wajah cantik itu memerah. Nafasnya masih memburu. Tapi yang membuatnya marah adalah dengan seenaknya Yunho melakukan itu agar mereka tidak tertangkap sementara ia memang sempat terhanyut tadi. Fuck! Umpatnya dalam hati. Jung Yunho benar. Ia harus menahan amarahnya.

"Hubungi team unit sekarang!" perintah Yunho.

Mereka berdua mengambil pistol masing-masing. Jaejoong menekan sambungan pada Letnan Park yang sudah berjaga-jaga di sekitar lokasi. Memberitahukan agar bergerak sekarang. Yunho membuka pintu dengan pelan, mengawasi lorong kecil itu lalu menarik Jaejoong keluar. Mereka berjalan merapat di dinding dengan siaga.

Kepala Yunho menyembul dari balik dinding menatap ruang VVIP. Mata musangnya memincing. Mengira-ngira berapa kali tembak untuk memecahkan kaca ruangan itu. Sepertinya dua kali cukup. Dengan gerakan pasti ia membidiknya.

DOOR DOOOR…

PRAAANG…

GYAAAAAAAAAA….

Terdengar jeritan dari lantai bawah. Suasana menjadi kacau.

DOOR

Jaejoong menembak seseorang dari arah belakang.

"Kita berpencar!" seru Yunho sambil berlari ke sisi kanan, menuju pilar.

Keterkejutan karena tembakan yang mengakibatkan kaca pecah itu dimanfaatkan oleh Taeyang untuk menyikut rusuk orang yang menempelkan pistol di kepalanya. Ia merebut pistol itu dan dengan sigap memelintir tangan orang itu.

Lee Minho berusaha menuju lantai bawah untuk keluar sementara Yunho dan Jaejoong bergerak memburunya. Taeyang sendiri berusaha menghentikan Akiro dan anak buahnya.

Suara tembakan terus terdengar. Lee Minho berhasil menuruni tangga. Jaejoong sudah akan menyusulnya saat seseorang mendorong tubuhnya dengan keras bersamaan suara tembakan. Peluru itu meluncur dan menembus kulit Yunho yang baru saja mendorongnya.

DOOR

"YUNHO!" teriak Jaejoong keras.

**.  
Perfect Couple  
KimYoonHye Vea  
To be countinue  
.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Perfect Couple**

**YUNJAE**

**Karena ini dunia mereka. Yang lain cuma numpang.  
KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

**Chapter ****3**

**.**

"YUNHO!" teriak Jaejoong.

DOOR

"Shit! Kenapa mereka lama sekali," Jaejoong menggerutu sambil menarik Yunho yang terluka ke balik pilar.

"Cepat kejar Lee Minho! Aku masih bisa mengatasinya!" Yunho meringis sambil menekan lengannya kuat.

Dengan cepat Jaejoong melepas kemejanya lalu merobeknya menjadi dua. Diikatnya lengan Yunho yang tertembak dengan kencang.

"Turunlah, aku akan mengahalangi mereka!"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia mengganti isi pistolnya dengan yang masih penuh. Lalu bersiap turun.

DOOR

Yunho menembak seorang penjaga dengan tangan kirinya sementara Jaejoong berlari lalu meloncat dengan berpegangan pada tralis tangga. Sebuah tembakan hampir saja mengenainya kalau ia tidak cepat menghindar. Seseorang berusaha menjatuhkannya. Tapi Jaejoong berkelit dengan cepat. Melayangkan satu tendangan ke kepala orang itu lalu berlari ke menuju Lee Minho.

BOUUGH…

Jaejoong terpental jauh saat seseorang mendorongnya. Pistol yang digenggamnya terlepas. Cepat-cepat ia meraih pistol itu lagi tepat saat sesuatu yang keras menekan tulang belakang kepalanya. Ia bisa merasakan benda apa itu. Ujung pistol.

DOOR…

Seseorang ambruk di samping Jaejoong. dengan cepat namja itu berbalik dan sempat melihat Taeyang di lantai atas sana.

"JANGAN BERGERAK, POLISI!" teriakan itu terdengar keras beserta suara letusan.

Jaejoong menghela nafas saat merasakan banyak langkah kaki yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. tubuhnya terkulai lemas di lantai. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk beristirahat. Tiba-tiba ia teringat Yunho. Dengan cepat namja itu bangun lalu berlari ke luar. Dilihatnya sebuah mobil ambulan terparkir diantara mobil-mobil patroli polisi. Ia menghampiri kumpulan dokter dan suster itu.

"Tolong teman saya ada yang terluka di lantai atas!" katanya.

"Ne!" dokter itu mengangguk lalu segera pergi masuk ke dalam club diikuti beberapa perawat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara berat itu menyapanya.

Jaejoong menatap Letnan Park sambil menerima jaket untuk membungkus tubuhnya yang toples. Ia memakai jaket tebal itu lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di body mobil ambulan. "Yunho terluka," balasnya.

"Aku tau. Tadi ia bersama Taeyang." jawab Letnan Park "Kau tenang saja, ini bukan pertama kalinya. Dulu kakinya sempat retak karena menangani kasus pembunuhan berantai di wilayah Gwangju,"  
"Bisakah kami libur dulu sampai lengannya sembuh?"

"Tentu, kurasa kalian bebas kerja sampai akhir bulan."

Mata Jaejoong menangkap yunho yang sedang dipapah oleh Taeyang dan dokter menuju mobil ambulan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaejoong sambil berjalan menghampiri laki-laki itu.

"Pelurunya cukup dalam kurasa, aku harus segera melakukan operasi kecil pada lengannya." Jawab dokter.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hyung?" tanya Taeyang pada Jaejoong yang masih menatap Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan "Kau bawa mobil? Bisa kau mengantarku pulang ke rumah?"

"Tentu! Tidak ingin menunggu yunho hyung dulu?"

"Nanti biar aku saja yang mengantarnya, kalian pulanglah. Semua sudah diamankan oleh unit team," saut Letnan Park.

Jaejoong dan Taeyang mengangguk. Keduanya memberi hormat lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan lokasi. Selama perjalanan Jaejoong terus terdiam. Taeyang sendiri tidak memusingkan hal itu. Ia cukup lelah dan tidak berniat untuk bercakap-cakap. Punggungnya terasa nyeri terkena tendangan dari salah satu anak buah Akiro.

Jaejoong menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi sambil menatap pemandangan luar dari jendela pintu mobil. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi. Saat itu, Yunho mendorongnya hingga terkena tembakan. Apakah laki-laki itu berniat menyelamatkan Jaejoong? Beruntung hanya lengan yang terkena. Lalu bagaimana jika seandainya tadi peluru itu menembus jantung Yunho? Atau jantungnya jika Yunho tidak menyelamatkannya. Salah satu dari mereka akan meninggal. Jaejoong benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkannya.

**.  
Perfect Couple  
KimYoonHye Vea  
.**

Malam itu Jaejoong tertidur dengan gelisah. Mereka semua selamat, tapi mengapa ia terus gelisah? Berkali-kali ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Ada sedikit rasa iri pada Jiji yang tidur di sebelahnya. Kucing itu begitu pulas dan tenang. Tidak merasa terganggu sedikit pun oleh Jaejoong yang terus bergerak membolak-balikkan badannya berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman.

Dua hari berlalu terasa lambat untuk Jaejoong. Sama seperti tiga malam sebelumnya, tidur Jaejoong selalu gelisah. Tanpa alasan ia jadi lebih sering menatap ponselnya. Ia ingin menghubungi Yunho untuk menanyakan keadaannya, tapi ia ragu. Ia belum sempat keluar rumah sejak malam itu. Yang dilakukannya hanya mondar-mandir di living room, berguling-guling tidak jelas di sofa dan terkadang Jiji harus menjadi korban kebosanannya. Kucing itu harus rela membiarkan Jaejoong memakaikan baju, pita atau aksesoris lainnya yang jika dia bisa berbicara dalam bahasa korea, dia pasti akan berteriak di depan Jaejoong kalau dia tidak menyukainya.

Jaejoong mengerang sambil bangun dari tidurnya. Ia melirik jam digital yang ada di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Jam empat lewat dua belas pagi. Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tidak tahan lagi. Dengan cepat ia turun dari tempat tidur dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas pelan menatap pintu apartement di depannya itu. Tangan kirinya membawa dua kantong pelastik besar. Jam setengah lima kurang enam menit lalu ia sudah sampai di supermarket. Membeli beberapa bahan makanan lalu langsung meluncur menuju apartement ini. Sekarang sudah jam enam lewat tiga menit. Ia menimang-nimang, apa terlalu pagi ia datang? Tapi ia sudah terlanjur berada di sini. Meskipun tidak yakin, jari-jarinya menekan bel apartement itu.

Jaejoong menunggu setelah bell pertama berbunyi, tidak ada respon. Lalu jarinya menekan lagi dua kali. Ia menunggu sambil menggosok-gosok lengannya. Meskipun saat ini ia sedang memakai jaket tebal yang panjang selutut, tetap saja jemarinya tidak terbungkus sarung tangan dan udara masih dingin karena matahari belum muncul. Baru saja jarinya terulur akan menekan bell lagi saat didengarnya suara pintu terbuka.

Jung Yunho muncul dari balik pintu dengan tampang berantakan. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan matanya sedikit merah. Ia hanya mengenakan celana training putih dan membiarkan tubuhnya telanjang dada. Lengannya masih terbalut perban berwarna putih yang sudah tampak kotor.

"Jae?" laki-laki itu mengerutkan keningnya mendapati Jaejoong ada di depan pintu apartementnya.

Jaejoong berdehem pelan "Boleh aku masuk? Aku membawa bahan makanan untukmu,"

Meskipun sedikit bingung, Yunho mengangguk sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar. Membiarkan Jaejoong masuk ke dalam. Namja cantik itu melepaskan sepatunya lalu mengganti dengan sandal yang tersedia di situ. Wajahnya seketika terperangah melihat tempat Yunho. Tempat itu, benar-benar kacau seperti kapal pecah.

"Well, seperti yang kau lihat, tidak mudah menggunakan satu tangan!" kata Yunho dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur dari belakang.

"Kau tidak memberi tahu orang tuamu, Eomma atau saudaramu mungkin,"

"Orang tuaku bercerai sejak aku kecil. Appaku pindah ke luar negeri dan Eommaku menikah lagi. Dua adik tiriku masih duduk di bangku junior highschool dan aku terbiasa sendiri," jawab Yunho sambil berjalan masuk ke kamar.

"Mm… Kau sepertinya masih mengantuk. Tidur saja lagi, biar aku yang membereskan apartementmu," kata Jaejoong. Ada keraguan dalam kalimatnya. Ia tidak yakin, tapi kira-kira apa reaksi Yunho? Ia tidak bermaksud apa-apa, sungguh. Hanya merasa berutang budi pada Yunho yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Laki-laki tampan itu mendesah pelan "Seharusnya kau kemari dari kemarin lusa. Aku hampir saja menyiram tanganku dengan air panas saat membuat kopi,"

"Mianhae,"

Yunho melambaikan tangannya yang tidak terbalut perban "Sudahlah, kau sudah datang saja aku sangat berterima kasih. Kau keberatan kalau aku melanjutkan tidur? Semalam lenganku nyeri jadi aku tidak bisa tidur hingga jam tiga pagi,"

Jaejoong mengangguk "Tidurlah, aku baik-baik saja dan tidak akan menghancurkan apartementmu!"

"Ya, aku percaya untuk itu!" gumam Yunho pelan sambil berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Ia bisa percaya karena yang seperti diketahuinya, Jaejoong adalah tipe-tipe seperti ibu rumah tangga. Dan Yunho sangat bersyukur Jaejoong datang ke apartementnya. jadi ia tidak perlu menelepon Eommanya yang sangat cerewet itu seperti dulu saat kakinya patah.

Jaejoong mengamati isi apartement Yunho sambil melepaskan jaketnya dan menyampirkannya di sandaran sofa berwarna abu-abu. Apartement itu minimalis. Hanya ada dapur yang gabung dengan meja makan, satu kamar mandi dan ruang tidur. Ruang tidur itu sendiri tidak bisa di bilang kamar. Hanya dibatasi oleh dinding satu setengah meter berlapis kramik yang berisi rak-rak kaca bagian atasnya dari living room tempat Jaejoong berdiri sekarang. Yunho tidak menggunakannya untuk meletakkan barang karena barang-barang di apartement ini memang tidak terlalu banyak.

Namja itu pergi ke dapur dan sempat terperangah melihat kekacauan di tempat itu. Sampah yang menumpuk. Bekas susu sereal yang tumpah dan bungkus mie ramen instan. Juga ada noda kopi. Gelas dan mangkuk yang menumpuk di bak cucian. Terlihat jelas kalau Yunho kurang mengurus apartementnya. Apalagi sekarang dia hanya punya satu tangan. Jaejoong juga melihat beberapa kotak sereal dan pizza di tempat sampah dan langsung mendesah pelan. Ia menyesal kenapa tidak datang ketempat ini sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Laki-laki itu pasti hanya makan sereal dan pizza saja.

Jaejoong membuka lemari es Yunho. Tidak banyak makanan didalamnya. Hanya ada persediaan telur dan satu toples kimchi juga beberapa sayur yang sudah layu. Mungkin sudah ada di dalam sana sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Dengan cepat Jaejoong mengeluarkan sayuran yang sudah tidak bisa dimakan lalu memasukkan bahan-bahan makanan yang sudah dibelinya dari supermarket tadi.

Setelah menatap bahan-bahan makanan dalam lemari es, Jaejoong kembali ke living room. Ia memunguti beberapa barang yang tidak pada tempatnya dan mengembalikan ke tempat semula. Ia juga mengambil beberapa baju Yunho yang tercecer di lantai dan yang menumpuk di atas kursi sudut dekat tempat tidur Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang tengah tidur di ranjang besar itu. Diletakkannya tumpukan pakaian kotor di lantai itu lalu menghampiri Yunho. Nafas laki-laki itu terdengar teratur. Dengan gerakan pelan, Jaejoong menyelimuti tubuh Yunho. Kemudian, ia kembali mengambil tumpukan pakaian kotor itu dan membawanya ke mesin cuci. Sementara mesin itu bekerja untuk mencunci, Jaejoong membersihkan ruang living room sekaligus ruang tidur Yunho dengan vacum cleaner. Sepertinya Yunho tidur dengan pulas, ia bahkan tidak terganggu dengan suara mesin vacum cleaner yang dipakai Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

Yunho terbangun karena merasa kepanasan. Ia mengerang pelan sambil menyibak selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Dengan mata setengah terpejam ia beranjak bangun. Kemudian ia teringat Jaejoong. apa namja itu masih di sini? Atau sudah pulang? Diliriknya jam digital di atas meja nakas yang menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan pagi. Cukup lama ia tertidur. Yunho turun dari tempat tidur lalu berjalan ke living room dan sedikit terkejut melihat apartementnya sudah rapi dan sangat bersih. Ia melihat jaket Jaejoong masih tersampir di sofa, berarti namja itu belum pulang. Lalu dimana dia? Apa mungkin di dapur?

Kaki Yunho melangkah ke dapur dan tertegun. Ia menyandarkan dirinya di dinding sambil menatap Jaejoong yang berdiri di sana, sedang mengiris beberapa sayuran di atas telenan. Yunho terbiasa melihat eommanya memasak saat masih kecil dan ia sedikit terkejut melihat Jaejoong. Ternyata laki-laki itu memang bisa memasak. Dan rasanya berbeda melihat seorang wanita memasak dengan laki-laki yang memasak.

Jemari Jaejoong cekatan memotong sayuran dan meletakkannya di atas panci. Wajahnya terlihat serius. Yunho jadi berfikir, bagaimana kalau ia memeluk laki-laki itu dari belakang. Dia pasti akan terkejut setengah mati. Namja tampan itu memejamkan matanya sejenak. Merasa bodoh dengan fikirannya barusan.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?"

Suara itu membuat yunho membuka matanya. Ia tersenyum kecil "Apa yang kau masak?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku membuat Sup Jeongol. Tapi tidak terlalu pedas karena aku tidak tau kau bisa makan pedas atau tidak," jawab Jaejoong sambil meletakkan beberapa mangkuk di atas meja "Mandilah, nanti kubantu untuk mengganti perbanmu. Kau punya handuk baru? Handukmu tadi kucuci,"

Yunho mengangguk, tanpa banyak tanya ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan dapur untuk mandi. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil melihat balkonnya penuh dengan jemuran bajunya. Jaejoong mencucikan bajunya. Itu membuatnya merasa… entahlah, selama bertahun-tahun Yunho merasa senang ada seseorang yang mengurusnya.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong meminjam kamar mandi Yunho. Tubuhnya terasa tidak nyaman setelah terkena asap masakan saat memasak tadi. Setelah ia mandi, mereka makan bersama. Lengan kanan Yunho sudah bisa di gerakkan sedikit, tapi masih nyeri saat digunakan untuk menekan atau membawa benda berat. Ia sudah bisa makan sendiri meskipun dengan gerakan kaku. Tapi tadi Jaejoong tidak mengijinkannya dan memaksa untuk menyuapi Yunho.

Saat ini, setelah makan, mereka sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur berhadap-hadapan untuk mengganti perban yang membalut lengan Yunho "Masih terasa sakit?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa menatap Yunho. Ia sedang berkosentrasi pada perban di lengan itu.

"Terkadang terasa nyeri tapi sekarang sudah tidak. Hanya kalau aku menggerakkan lengan terlalu kuat. kemarin lusa sempat membuatku demam," jawab Yunho.

"Kau seharusnya menelponku,"

Yunho mengamati namja yang duduk di depannya itu. Wajahnya terlihat serius membuka perban di lengan Yunho dengan hati-hati. Karena posisi Jaejoong menunduk, Yunho bisa melihat jelas dada leher, bahu dan dada yang terekspos di hadapannya itu. Namja itu hanya memakai kaos lengan panjang tipis yang longgar. Samar-samar masih terlihat bekas merah di leher Jaejoong. Bercak yang diberikan Yunho saat mereka bercinta dulu. Tanpa sadar Yunho menahan nafasnya dan jantungnya berdetak kuat.

Hidungnya mencium aroma sabunnya dari tubuh Jaejoong. bahkan ia tidak merasakan sedikitpun nyeri saat Jaejoong membalutkan perban yang baru.

"Sudah hampir selesai…" gumam Jaejoong yang membalutkan perekat tahan air agar perban di dalamnya tidak basah saat Yunho mandi.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong terkesiap tepat setelah memasang perekat itu. Tangannya reflek mencengkeram pinggang Yunho saat sesuatu yang lembut dan dingin, menekan kulit lehernya, mengirimkan rasa panas kesekujur tubuhnya. Bibir Yunho. Tubuhnya mendadak beku hingga tidak bergerak. Ia merasakan hidung Yunho menyusuri kulit leher dan bahunya, menghirup aromanya sementara bibir yunho memberikan kecupan kecil-kecil.

Tanpa sadar, nafas Jaejoong memberat. Detak jantungnya melambat tapi kuat. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke atas sambil memejamkan mata saat merasakan hidung Yunho menyusuri kulit leher depannya. Menjilat jakunnya. Tenggorokan jaejoong terasa tercekik. Ia bahkan tidak dapat mengeluarkan suara apapun. Hanya nafasnya yang tersengal.

Hidung Yunho bergerak ke samping, mengecup bagian telinga belakang Jaejoong. Ia mendengar nafas Yunho yang berat, membuatnya semakin susah bernafas. Bibir itu bergerak mengecup telinganya membuat bibirnya meloloskan satu desahan halus "Nghh…" dan itu membuat bibir Yunho tidak menghentikan gerakannya menelusuri tulang rahang Jaejoong.

Yunho menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Jaejoong. Ia dapat merasakan nafas hangat mereka yang saling membaur menjadi satu. Wangi yang begitu memabukkan. Perlahan, bibir hati itu menekan bibir cherry Jaejoong dalam. Beberapa detik kemudian Yunho mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, mengecup beberapa kali hingga berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan yang manis.

"Mmhhh..." Jaejoong melenguh pelan, membuat tubuh Yunho bergetar mendengarnya. Ia semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Menghisap bibir cherry penuh itu, melumat basah dan menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Nghh..." ia mengambil nafas sedetik lalu melumat bibir itu lagi. Tangannya yang tidak sakit, menekan tengkuk Jaejoong, memperdalam ciumannya. Ia membuka bibir cherry itu dengan bibirnya dan menyelipkan lidahnya.

"Aakh..." perut Jaejoong menegang saat lidah yunho membelai lidahnya. Ia tidak mengerti. Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa mengijinkan Yunho menyentuhnya. Mungkin saja laki-laki itu hanya mempermainkannya. Tapi mempermainkan apa? Ia bahkan tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya. Yang ia tau saat ini, sentuhan Yunho terasa begitu nikmat. Dan ia melupakan segala-galanya.

"Mmhhck...nghh..." suara decakan itu terdengar abstrak namun menggairahkan. Saliva mereka bercampur dan tubuh Yunho semakin mendorong Jaejoong hingga namja itu tertidur di bawahnya.

Yunho melepaskan ciuman itu. Di tatapnya wajah Jaejoong. Namja itu mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya lewat mulut, lalu matanya perlahan terbuka. Bertemu dengan mata musang itu. keduanya terdiam saling menatap. Yunho tidak tau apa yang dipikirkan oleh Jaejoong. Yang ia tau saat ini, Jaejoong terlihat sangat menggairahkan. Matanya menatap sayu dengan bibir cherry yang basah dan sedikit bengkak. Hingga kemudian Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, menatap lengan Yunho yang terbalut perban. Jemari namja cantik itu terulur menyentuh balutan perban itu dengan ujung jari-jarinya. Matanya kembali menatap mata yunho seakan bertanya 'apa-kau-yakin?'

Dan jawaban Yunho tentu saja ia yakin. Bahkan rasa nyeri di lengannya tidak terasa saat merasakan bibir cherry yang manis itu. Yunho kembali mendekat dan Jaejoong reflek memejamkan matanya menerima pangutan bibir Yunho kembali. Keduanya berciuman panas lagi. Tangan Yunho yang menekan tengkuk Jaejoong bergerak turun ke bawah, menyusup masuk ke dalam kaos Jaejoong, mengusap perutnya pelan membuat Jaejoong mendesah tertahan. Jari Yunho terus naik ke atas, menyusuri kulit Jaejoong seperti ular yang berjalan.

"Nghhh..." Jaejoong mendesah keras hingga melepaskan ciumannya saat jari Yunho mengelus nipplenya.

Bibir Yunho mengecup leher Jaejoong, menghisapnya kecil-kecil sementara jarinya memainkan nipple Jaejoong. Ia merasakan tubuh Jaejoong bergetar dan menggeliat pelan hingga menggesek miliknya yang paling sensitif. Yunho melenguh pelan lalu berusaha melepaskan kaos Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu mempermudah Yunho dengan ikut melepaskan kaosnya. Lalu jari-jarinya bergerak membuka kancing kemeja Yunho satu persatu. Berhati-hati melepasnya. Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang duduk di perutnya. Kedua tangannya terulur meraba dada Yunho, lalu mengelus kedua nipplenya.

"Nghhh..." Yunho memejamkan matanya sambil mendesah. Miliknya semakin berdenyut-denyut saat Jaejoong memilin kedua nipplenya. Dalam satu gerakan, Jaejoong berhasil membalik posisi. Saat ini Yunho yang sedang tidur dibawahnya.

"Oohh... Jae... hahhh..." Yunho mengerang sambil mendongakkan kepalanya saat mulut basah Jaejoong mengulum nipplenya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan aliran darahnya berdesir begitu cepat dibawah kulitnya. Tangan Yunho yang bebas menjambak rambut Jaejoong. Meremasnya kuat.

"Mmhh...nnckk..." Jaejoong masih mengulum salah satu nipple Yunho, memainkannya dengan lidah di dalam mulutnya sementara tangannya masih memilin nipple satunya. Setelah puas dengan nipple-nipple itu, bibir Jaejoong bergerak turun memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil pada perut Yunho yang keras. Tangannya memegang celana training Yunho dan menariknya kebawah sekaligus dengan celana dalamnya. Membebaskan milik Yunho yang sudah menengang. Lalu ia melepas celananya sendiri.

Yunho beranjak bangun dan berlutut, diraihnya dagu Jaejoong lalu dilumatnya bibir cherry itu lagi. Lengan Jaejoong melingkari leher Yunho. Jemarinya menyusup memenuhi sela-selanya dengan rambut Yunho.

"Mmmckh...mmmhh...ckk..." Yunho mendorong Jaejoong lagi hingga namja itu tertidur. Dibukanya kaki Jaejoong. Bibirnya mengecup paha Jaejoong membuat milik namja itu berdenyut-denyut kuat.

"Nghh... yunho...hhh..." bibir cherry itu mengerang lirih. Jemarinya meremas seprei.

Bibir Yunho bergerak merambat semakin ke dalam. Membuat perut Jaejoong semakin menegang. Lalu lidahnya yang basah menjilat twinsball Jaejoong. "Aarrghh..." Jaejoong mengerang sementara Yunho sedang menjilat dan menyedot twinsball itu, membasahinya dengan saliva.

"Yunhh...pleasee...nghhh..."

Yunho menyentuh milik Jaejoong dengan ujung jari-jarinya. Menyusurinya, menggoda Jaejoong.

"Yunhho...hhh..." Jaejoong menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya dengan tidak sabar. Miliknya sudah sangat menengang. Mengeras dengan testis sedikit berkerut karena terangsang. Hingga mengeluarkan cairan bening.

"Aaaaakhhh...uugh...Yuunhh..." Jaejoong mengerang keras saat bibir Yunho mengecup ujung miliknya. Menghisapnya kecil-kecil. Tubuh Jaejoong menggeliat tidak sabar. Perutnya terasa diaduk-aduk.

Yunho mengocoknya pelan lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya yang basah.

"Aaahhh..." Jaejoong melesakkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan mata terpejam. Mulut Yunho yang hangat dan basah terasa nikmat. "Nghhh...aaahh..."

"Mmhh...ckkk...slruuup..." Yunho mulai menggerakkan mulutnya. Menyedot milik Jaejoong dan merasakan asin dari cairan bening yang dikeluarkan milik Jaejoong.

"Ohh... Yunho..nghhh...aaakh...aakh..." mulut Jaejoong merancau. Seluruh ototnya menegang.

Yunho terus mengulumnya maju mundur. Membuka lubang testisnya dengan lidah lalu menyedotnya kuat membuat Jaejoong mengerang keras lagi.

"Yunhh...nghhh... ..." nafas Jaejoong berderu. Miliknya terasa penuh dan berdenyut semakin kuat. Ia ingin meledak. Sedikit lagi...

"Mmhh...mnnh..."

"Aakh...aakhh... Yunhh...oohhh... aaaaaaaarrghhh..." erangan panjang Jaejoong terdengar bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang melengkung dan cairan putih kental yang keluar dari miliknya, memenuhi mulut Yunho.

"Haahh...haahh..." tubuh Jaejoong terkulai di tempat tidur merasakan sisa-sisa orgasmenya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar menghirup udara.

Yunho mengusap sperma Jaejoong yang menetes hingga ke dagunya. Tangan namja itu masih mengurut milik Jaejoong, seolah membuat semua sperma Jaejoong keluar. Dioleskannya lelehan sperma milik Jaejoong ke rektum namja itu juga ke miliknya yang sudah sangat tegang.

Yunho menyangga tubuhnya dengan tangannya yang tidak sakit. Menatap wajah Jaejoong yang dipenuhi peluh. Namja bermata musang itu mengecup pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut. Membuat mata doe itu perlahan membuka.

Jaejoong tertegun menerima tatapan hangat dari Yunho. Untuk sesaat ia lupa caranya bernafas. Jantungnya berdebar aneh. Jarinya terulur menyentuh wajah tegas itu. Menyusuri alis, mata, hidung lalu bibir hati yang sudah mengecup setiap inci dari tubuhnya. Perlahan ia memejamkan mata saat Yunho mendekat. Merasakan kecupan lembut Yunho dibibirnya. Dibalasnya ciuman itu sama pelannya. Gerakan itu berjalan seirama. Dengan tenang dan pelan tanpa terburu-buru.

Tangan Jaejoong memeluk leher itu, kembali meremas rambut hitam Yunho. "Nghh..." ia mendesah halus saat merasakan jari Yunho mengelus lubang rektumnya. Lengan Yunho yang masih dibalut perban cukup kuat untuk menggerakkan jari-jarinya untuk mengelus rektum Jaejoong. Berputar-putar dilubangnya.

Bibir Yunho bergerak turun mengecup dagu, jakun, dan leher Jaejoong. Semakin turun hingga pada nipple Jaejoong.

"Sshhh..." Jaejoong mendesah halus merasakan mulut Yunho yang mengulum nipplenya, menghisapnya kuat dan menjilati dengan ujung lidahnya sementara jari di lubang rektum Jaejoong mulai bergerak masuk.

Jaejoong mengeryit karena merasa ngilu, tapi kemudian ia menikmati lagi permainan bibir Yunho di nipplenya dan gesekan jari Yunho pada rektumnya. Hal itu membuat miliknya menegang kembali.

"Nghhh... Yunho ah... inside me..." bisiknya pelan.

Yunho mengecup pipi Jaejoong sayang lalu berlutut di depan Jaejoong. Ia membuka kaki namja itu lebar dan menyelipkan sebuah bantal dibawah pantat Jaejoong. Bahunya masih belum mampu menahan kaki Jaejoong. Laki-laki itu menunduk menjilat rektum Jaejoong dengan lidahnya yang basah.

"Aaahh Yunho..." Jaejoong mengeram lirih. Ia merasa miliknya berdenyut-denyut lagi.

Setelah basah oleh saliva Yunho, Yunho mulai menggesek-gesekkan miliknya pada rektum Jaejoong membuat perut namja itu menegang. Lalu dengan pelan, Yunho mendorongnya masuk ke dalam lubang rektum Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba untuk rileks hingga bibir rektumnya tidak menjepit milik Yunho. Terasa perih tapi Jaejoong membiarkan rasa sakit itu mengalir. Tanpa sadar, air matanya mengalir lewat sudut matanya.

"Aaahh..." Yunho mendesah pelan saat seluruh miliknya masuk ke dalam rektum Jaejoong. Terasa sempit dan hangat. Tapi ia cukup tau dengan membiarkan Jaejoong menyesuaikan diri dulu. tubuhnya membungkuk, tertahan lengannya yang bebas. Di kecupnya mata Jaejoong yang basah lalu hidung, dan bibirnya. Mengalihkan Jaejoong dari rasa sakit. Jaejoong membalasnya pelan. Perlahan Yunho mulai menarik lagi miliknya lalu mendorongnya dalam.

"Nghhh..." Jaejoong mendesah pelan. Yunho bergerak teratur. Menggerakkan miliknya tidak terlalu cepat.

"Aaahh... Jae..." ia mendesah pelan merasakan rektum Jaejoong yang seolah ingin menyedot miliknya lebih dalam.

"Sshh... lebih-cepath yunhh..." desah Jaejoong.

Yunho mulai mempercepat gerakannya. Tubuh Jaejoong mulai terguncang-guncang. Ia meraih miliknya sendiri lalu mengocoknya seirama gerakan Yunho.

"Aakhh...aaakhhh... Yunhh..."

"Nghhh...aaakhh...aaakhh..."

"Aaaaaakkkhh... ...oohh..." erang Jaejoong saat milik Yunho menekan titik nikmatnya.

Yunho kembali menghujamkannya dalam-dalam membuat Jaejoong merancau nikmat.

"Uughh... ..aaakh...aaakhh..." Yunho memejamkan matanya merasakan miliknya berdenyut-denyut panas. Twinsballnya yang membentur-bentur pantat Jaejoong, membuat kenikmatan tersendiri untuknya.

"Aakhh Yunho..ssshh...lebih dalam..."

"Aakhh...aaakhh..."

Gerakan Yunho semakin cepat. Menekan terus titik nikmat Jaejoong.

"Aahh...aakhh...Yunh...aku...oohh...aaaaaaaaaaaarrgh..." sperma Jaejoong menyembur membasahi tangan, perutnya dan perut Yunho. Tubuhnya melengkung saat mengeluarkan sperma itu, membuat rektumnya menjepit milik Yunho.

" ..nghhh..."Yunho memegang paha Jaejoong erat lalu menghujamkan miliknya dalam-dalam "Aaakh...AAARRRGGGHHH..."

Rektum Jaejoong terasa penuh oleh cairan Yunho hingga sebagian meleleh keluar. Yunho menarik miliknya lalu merebahkan diri di samping Jaejoong. Keduanya masih tersengal. Mereka menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Menit demi menit berlalu hingga terasa hening. Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan merasakan lengan Yunho menyelip dibawah lehernya. Meskipun Yunho tidak bisa memeluknya, tapi Jaejoong bisa merasakan tubuh Yunho yang merapat ke punggungnya dan membenamkan wajah ke tengkuknya. Ia menarik selimut dan terlelap.

**.  
Perfect Couple  
KimYoonHye Vea  
.**

Jaejoong merasa de javu. Saat ini ia masih tertidur tengkurap di ranjang itu. Beberapa menit lalu ia terjaga dan melihat hari sudah malam. Ia masih merasakan tubuh Yunho dibelakangnya. Nafas hangat Yunho menyapu tengkuknya. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ponsel Yunho. Jaejoong bergeming dan tidak berniat mencari ponsel itu. Tapi suara itu mengusik Yunho, membuat namja itu bergerak pelan. Bukannya mencari ponsel yang berbunyi, Yunho malah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jaejoong.

Suasana kembali menjadi hening. Ponsel itu berhenti berbunyi. Jaejoong merasakan bibir Yunho menempel di tengkuknya. Ia tau namja itu sudah terbangun.

"Kau tidak ingin mengumpat?" tanya Jaejoong.

Hening sejenak "Kenapa harus?" balas Yunho dengan suara seraknya.

"Kau sudah tidur dengan seorang laki-laki. Terakhir kali kau melakukannya(mengumpat),"

"Tidak ada gunanya mengumpat, lagipula tadi aku menginginkannya."

"Yunho ah, apa kau gay?"

Yunho terdiam "Aku tidak tau..." bisiknya "Apa kau marah?"

Giliran Jaejoong yang terdiam.

"Aku tidak ingin kau marah karena aku tidak berniat melecehkanmu. Aku tidak tau, semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Satu yang kutau bahwa aku menginginkannya..."

"Yunho ah... Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku," balas Jaejoong.

"Dan untuk semuanya, aku juga berterima kasih kepadamu,"

"Aku harus pulang," kata Jaejoong sambil bangun dari tidurnya.

"Tidak ingin tinggal di sini?"

"Aku harus memberi makan Jiji,"

"Bawa saja ia kemari. Aku membutuhkanmu Jae,"

Jaejoong terdiam. Mencoba meresapi makna kalimat Yunho. "Besok aku akan kembali," jawabnya akhirnya sebelum berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi ia menyerahkan handuk pada Yunho yang duduk di tempat tidur, sudah memakai celana olah raganya.

"Mandilah, akan kubuatkan kau sandwich. Jadi kau bisa memakan sendiri."

Tanpa berkata lagi Yunho meraih handuk itu lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Saat ia keluar Jaejoong sudah meletakkan piring berisi tiga potong sandwich di meja makan.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang," katanya sambil berjalan ke sofa, meraih jaketnya lalu memakainya.

"Kau akan kembali besok?"

"Ne," jawab Jaejoong sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Hati-hati,"

Jaejoong mengangguk meraih handle pintu lalu membukanya dan terkejut melihat seorang wanita sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartement itu. Sama terkejutnya saat melihat dirinya.

**.  
Perfect Couple  
KimYoonHye Vea****  
To be continue****  
.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Perfect Couple**

**YUNJAE**

**Karena ini dunia mereka. Yang lain cuma numpang.**  
**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**  
**Chapter 4**

**.**

"Kau akan kembali besok?"

"Ne," jawab Jaejoong sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Hati-hati,"

Jaejoong mengangguk meraih handle pintu lalu membukanya dan terkejut melihat seorang wanita sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartement itu. Sama terkejutnya saat melihat dirinya. Sekilas, Jaejoong melihat wanita itu memiliki bibir yang sama dengan Yunho. Rambutnya pendek, ikal dan sudah mulai tumbuh uban. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, sepertinya ia memiliki karakter yang keras kepala. Tipe ajhuma-ajhuma yang sering bergosip sesama temannya bahkan dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya sekalipun.

"Eomma?" panggil Yunho menjelaskan semuanya. Wanita itu ternyata Eomma Yunho.

Jaejoong langsung minggir lalu membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya, membiarkan wanita itu masuk ke dalam apartement. Tapi ia sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi dengan siapapun. Ia sudah sangat telat untuk pulang. Dan tidak sempat menambah makanan untuk Jiji tadi pagi. Kucing itu pasti sudah kelaparan.

"Saya permisi," kata Jaejoong lalu keluar tanpa menunggu jawaban.

"Apa dia temanmu?" tanya wanita itu sambil melepaskan sepatu coklat yang dipakainya. Tangannya menjinjing tas hitam yang terlihat mahal dan sebuah kantong plastik putih.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Yunho tidak acuh sambil berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Jangan berfikir air itu untuk eommanya, ia mengambil untuk dirinya sendiri. Yunho bukan termasuk anak yang perhatian dengan orang tuanya. Semenjak keluarganya tidak utuh lagi ia terbiasa hidup sendiri.

"Aigoo... Ada apa dengan lenganmu?" tanya Eomma Jung begitu melihat ada perban yang melilit lengan kanan Yunho. "Tentu saja aku datang menengokmu. Aku sudah meneleponmu tadi, tapi kau tidak menjawabnya," tambahnya sambil berjalan masuk. Wanita itu menghempaskan dirinya di sofa dan mengamati sekeliling apartement yunho. Keningnya berkerut memperhatikan tempat itu dalam keadaan rapi. Ia tidak pernah mendapati apartement Yunho rapi sebelumnya.

"Apa kau menyewa pembantu? Tempat ini terlihat lebih baik." komentarnya "Kenapa tidak meneleponku kalau lenganmu terluka?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa dan aku tidak menyewa pembantu. Ada apa Eomma kemari? Aku tau kau tidak akan datang sebelum aku meneleponmu!"

"Ah, kebetulan tadi ada diskon buah apel. Bukankah kau suka? Jadi aku membelikannya untukmu!" jelas Eomma Jung sambil mengambil sebuah kantong plastik yang dibawanya. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan langsung menuju lemari es Yunho. Melewati laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di sebelah meja makan itu.

"Omoo... Apa kau baru saja berbelanja? Tidak biasanya lemari es-mu penuh bahan makanan Yunho ah..." serunya saat membuka lemari es itu dan melihat isinya. Dimasukkannya apel-apel itu di rak paling bawah.

Yunho mendengus pelan. Ia tau membeli apel hanyalah alasan klasik eommanya. Lagipula sejak kapan Yunho menyukai buah apel?! Ada yang ingin dikatakan oleh wanita itu, atau yang ingin diminta oleh wanita itu. Yunho mengenal dengan benar sifat eommanya.

"Yunho ah... Ada teman eomma yang mempunyai putri sangat cantik."

Yunho mendesah pelan sambil menarik kursi meja makan. Tebakannya tidak pernah meleset. Ia duduk di sana lalu mengambil sandwich yang dibuatkan oleh Jaejoong. Dimakannya sandwich itu tanpa berniat menawari eommanya. Ia yakin wanita itu akan lebih senang Yunho membiarkannya bercerita tentang gadis-gadis yang ingin dikenalkannya daripada makan sandwich. Sejauh ini sudah ada tiga orang gadis yang diajukan oleh eommanya.

"Dia sangat cantik dan anggun. Lulusan Seoul University dan menjadi guru vokal di Voice Seoul Highschool. Eomma rasa dia sangat cocok denganmu," ceritanya sambil memasukkan apel-apel itu ke dalam rak.

"Apa kau yakin eomma? Pertama, semua gadis yang kau kenalkan selama ini tidak ada yang beres. Satu hamil diluar nikah, satu penggila harta, dan satu lagi dia masih gadis sekolahan. Aku tidak yakin dengan semua pilihanmu karena kau hanya melihat dari luarnya saja. Kedua, aku adalah seorang detektif yang sangat-sangat sibuk karena kapanpun aku dibutuhkan, aku harus pergi. Dan tidak banyak gadis yang dapat mengerti dengan hal itu. Ketiga, aku masih belum ingin menikah!" tandas Yunho lalu menggigit sandwich yang ada di tangannya. _'Dan ke empat, demi tuhan aku baru saja bercinta dengan seorang laki-laki. Jadi sexualitasku masih dipertanyakan karena aku sendiri tidak yakin!' _tambah Yunho dalam hati.

"Aigoo... Kali ini Eomma yakin! Dan sampai kapan kau akan bekerja seperti itu? Pekerjaan itu selalu saja melukaimu. Kenapa tidak kau terima saja tawaran dari appamu untuk bekerja di perusahaannya. Mungkin menjadi manager pemasaran tidak terlalu jelek untukmu." wanita itu menutup pintu lemari es dengan cepat lalu berjalan menuju sofa. Mengambil sesuatu dalam tasnya lalu kembali lagi ke tempat Yunho. Ia menarik kursi makan di seberang Yunho dan duduk di sana. Meletakkan selembar foto di atas meja lalu menggesernya tepat ke hadapan Yunho. "Ini fotonya!"

Yunho melirik foto itu dari sudut matanya sambil mengunyah sandwich. Wanita itu tampak dewasa. Rambutnya lurus dan panjang. Dan eommanya benar, wanita itu terlihat cantik dan anggun. Tapi penampilan saja belum tentu memperlihatkan sifat asli. Yunho tau, gadis sepertinya adalah tipe gadis yang lebih tertarik pada laki-laki pengusaha atau pegawai kantoran yang mendapatkan gaji pasti setiap bulannya. Bukan detektif yang selalu membahayakan hidupnya. Sementara Yunho tidak berminat untuk mengganti pekerjaannya. Well, ia tidak pernah dekat dengan appa tirinya.

"Namanya Go Ahra. Dia putri dari teman Appamu. Kau tidak akan kecewa Yunho ah. Bertemulah dulu dengannya."

**.  
Perfect couple  
Yunjae  
KimYoonHye Vea  
.**

Yunho merasakan lengannya nyeri saat ia terbangun. Ia menelentangkan tubuhnya yang tadi sedikit miring hingga lengan kanannya tertindih tubuhnya sendiri. Ia masih ingin melanjutkan tidurnya saat disadarinya bell apartementnya sedang berbunyi. Laki-laki itu menggeliat sambil meruntuk dalam hati. Ia paling tidak suka tidurnya diganggu.

Tiba-tiba saja matanya terbuka saat teringat kejadian kemarin. Bukankah Jaejoong berjanji pagi ini akan kembali ke apartementnya? Yunho bangun dengan cepat, membuat kepalanya sedikit pening. Laki-laki itu turun dari ranjang dan berjalan tersaruk-saruk menuju pintu. Matanya masih setengah terpejam dan rambutnya terlihat kusut. Tampilan yang wajar untuk seorang yang baru saja bangun tidur. Akhirnya tangannya meraih handle pintu dan membukanya.

"Kau sudah da..." kalimatnya mengambang saat melihat siapa yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Anyeong haseo," gadis itu tersenyum sambil membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

Yunho masih mematung di ambang pintu sambil mengingat-ingat. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat gadis itu, tapi dimana... Oh sial! Bukankah wajah gadis itu sama dengan yang berada di foto semalam. Gadis yang akan dikenalkan oleh eommanya, Go Ahra?!

"A-ada apa?" Yunho tersenyum gugup sambil meruntuk dalam hati. Eommanya benar-benar bergerak cepat dan tidak main-main.

"Jung Ajhuma meminta tolong untuk membawakan Kimchi ke tempatmu karena dia ada urusan penting. Jadi aku mengantarnya kemari. Boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya sopan.

Yunho membukakan pintu apartementnya dengan canggung. Membiarkan gadis itu masuk. Sebelumnya tidak pernah ada gadis yang masuk ke apartementnya. kali ini eommanya menggunakan cara yang berbeda. Benar-benar diluar dugaan.

"Maaf merepotkanmu," ucap Yunho saat gadis itu melihat sekeliling ruang apartement Yunho.

"Oh, gwenchana," senyumnya "Apa kau ingin mandi? Biar aku yang menyimpan Kimchi ini untukmu, itu dapurnya bukan?"

"Err...Ne... Kutinggal dulu sebentar!" Yunho membiarkan gadis itu berkutat di dapur sementara ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Melihat sikap sopan gadis itu, membuatnya tidak bisa menolak. Eommanya benar. Dia adalah gadis yang anggun dan cantik. Berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Dia terlihat sangat berpendidikan. Tapi sayang sekali, Yunho tidak mempunyai rasa debaran saat melihatnya. Lagipula dia sedang tidak berminat memiliki kekasih yang bisa merepotkannya nanti.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong berjalan cepat melewati lorong itu. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa menyanggupi permintaan Yunho untuk kembali ke apartement laki-laki itu. Setahun lebih Jaejoong bekerja dengan Yunho, ini pertama kalinya ia merasa hubungan mereka terasa intim. Ia sendiri jadi bertanya-tanya, lengan Yunho yang tertembak sebenarnya merupakan musibah atau anugrah untuknya. Ia tidak merasa terbebani untuk mengurus laki-laki yang tidak bisa merawat dirinya sendiri. Laki-laki yang mengatainya seperti ibu rumah tangga. Tapi ia juga tidak terlalu bahagia dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia merasa biasa-biasa saja dan sedikit aneh. Hubungan mereka berdua tidak lagi bisa dikatakan seperti apa. Kalau sebelum lengan Yunho tertembak, orang lain akan langsung menjawab mereka adalah patner yang saling bermusuhan. Tapi sekarang? Ia sendiri bahkan tidak dapat mengatakannya. Apa ini hanya karena rasa kasihan saja? Sepertinya bukan begitu...

Jaejoong langsung menekan bell begitu sampai di depan pintu apartement Yunho. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya. Apa Yunho sudah bangun? Jelas dia bukan tipe laki-laki yang selalu bangun pagi. Seperti dirinya. Sering kali pekerjaan memaksa mereka tidur ketika hari sudah dini dan bangun lewat tengah siang. Terkadang mereka malah tidak sempat tidur. Tapi saat libur seperti ini, Jaejoong terkadang selalu bangun pagi.

Jari itu menekan bell pintu sekali lagi sebelum pintu terbuka dan muncul seorang gadis dari balik pintu itu membuat Jaejoong terdiam.

"Nuguseo?" tanya gadis itu sopan "Apa kau teman Yunho ssi? Silahkan masuk, dia sedang mandi."

Jaejoong masuk ke dalam mengikuti gadis itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa kesal. Kesal karena ternyata ia tidak tau apa-apa tentang Yunho. "Maaf mengganggu, aku hanya ingin mengambil ponselku yang tertinggal kemarin!" tanpa menunggu jawaban gadis itu, Jaejoong langsung berjalan menuju ranjang yunho. Mencari dimana ponselnya tertinggal kemarin.

"Oh Yunho ssi, kau sudah selesai? Temanmu baru saja datang,"

Gerakan tangan Jaejoong yang menyingkap bantal-bantal terhenti. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Yunho baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengenakan celana training putih panjang dan kaos lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu yang longgar. Rambutnya terlihat basah. Bibir hatinya mengembang saat melihat jaejoong.

"Oh Jae, kau sudah datang?" tanyanya riang.

"Aku mencari ponselku yang tertinggal kemarin!" saut Jaejoong.

"Ah, aku menyimpannya di laci meja." Jawabnya.

"Yunho ssi, aku sudah menyimpan kimchi-mu di dalam lemari es."

Kata-kata itu membuat yunho sadar bahwa di apartementnya masih ada Go Ahra. ia tersenyum canggung pada gadis itu "Maaf merepotkanmu Ahra ssi. Terima kasih sudah mengantarnya. Maafkan aku tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama, aku sudah ada janji."

Gadis itu tersenyum "Aku mengerti. Kita bisa bertemu lagi lain kali. Sekarang aku harus pergi. Anyeong," ahra membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya pada Yunho dan Jaejoong lalu mengambil tasnya di atas meja sofa dan berjalan keluar diantar Yunho.

Gadis itu melemparkan senyum sekali lagi sebelum Yunho menutup pintu apartementnya. Setelah itu, ia langsung mengambil ponsel di dalam tasnya.

"Yeoboseo Ajhuma? ... Ne, aku sudah bertemu dengannya. ... Ne, kau benar. Dia sangat tampan..." ujarnya riang.

Sementara itu Yunho menghembuskan nafas lega setelah menutup pintu. "Untung saja kau cepat datang Jae," ucapnya sambil berbalik. Tapi keningnya mengerut saat melihat Jaejoong sedang memakai sepatunya lagi. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja pulang. Aku sudah menepati janjiku untuk kemari dan sekalian mengambil ponselku yang tertinggal." Jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho mencekal lengan namja itu saat dia akan memutar handle pintu. "Aku lapar dan aku tidak bisa memasak, apalagi dengan lenganku yang seperti ini. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan untuk menghubungimu saat aku butuh bantuan? Dan sekarang kau ingin pergi begitu saja?"

"Bukankah kau bilang sedang ada janji?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

Yunho tersenyum. Ia mengetuk dahi jaejoong dengan gemas "Bukankah kau detektif? Kenapa jadi terlihat sangat bodoh huh?"

"Mwo?" mata Jaejoong membulat. Tidak pernah ada yang mengatainya bodoh sebelum ini "YAA katakan dimana kebodohanku?!" teriak Jaejoong pada Yunho yang sudah berjalan menuju dapur.

"Itu hanya alasanku saja agar dia pergi!" komentar Yunho sambil menuang air ke dalam gelas.

Jaejoong diam saja sambil mengambil beberapa bahan dari dalam lemari es untuk di masak.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, Jae?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Tentang?"

"Gadis itu."

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang aneh dengannya."

"Kau tidak ingin tau kenapa dia berada di sini?"

"Seorang gadis berada di dalam apartement seorang laki-laki itu terlihat sangat wajar!" jawab Jaejoong sambil meletakkan bahan itu di atas meja dapur. Tidak menatap yunho sedikitpun.

Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Untuk ukuran gadis yang terlalu sopan sepertinya?! Ternyata kau benar-benar terlihat polos untuk bermain dengan para gadis!"

"Aku bukan playboy sepertimu!" dengus Jaejoong sambil mulai memilah sayuran-sayuran. Tubuhnya tersentak saat sebuah lengan menyusup diantara pinggang dan lengannya, memeluk perutnya. Ia langsung berbalik dan terkesiap mendapati Yunho tepat dihadapannya sambil merengkuh pinggangnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum. Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat membuat Jaejoong tidak berani bergerak sedikit pun. "Kau bukan playboy atau tidak tertarik pada gadis? Kalau kau tidak tertarik pada gadis, lalu... Apa kau tertarik pada pria?"

Tubuh Jaejoong membeku mendengarnya. Matanya menatap mata musang Yunho. Mencoba mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan laki-laki itu. Hingga sebelum ia mendapatkan jawabannya, bibir Yunho sudah menekan lembut bibirnya. Jaejoong memejamkan mata merasakan lumatan lembut yang singkat itu tanpa berniat membalasnya.

Yunho tersenyum lagi sambil mengusap bibir cherry jaejoong yang basah oleh salivanya "Aku sudah sangat lapar," bisiknya.

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Jaejoong membantu Yunho bercukur lalu menemaninya pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksakan lengannya. Karena Yunho belum bisa menyetir, Jaejoong harus rela menjadi sopirnya untuk sementara waktu. Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, mereka menikmati makan siang di sebuah restaurant Jepang.

"Kau bisa bahasa Jepang?" tanya Yunho heran saat mendengar Jaejoong tanpa sengaja membaca sebuah puisi di salah satu lukisan yang dipajang di dinding restaurant itu.

"Sedikit," jawab Jaejoong tidak perduli.

Yunho menunggu pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka pergi sebelum bertanya lagi pada namja cantik itu. Ia tidak pernah tau sebelumnya. Kalau namja cantik ini dapat berbahasa Jepang, mengapa ia tidak ditugaskan seperti Shim Changmin dan Kim Yoon Hye untuk membantu duta korea yang berada di Jepang?!

"Siapa yang mengajarimu?"

"Eommaku..." jawab Jaejoong setengah merenung.

"Apa dia orang Jepang?"

"Ne,"

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut dengan tim Yoon Hye ssi kalau kau dapat berbahasa Jepang?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Aku harus berada di Korea," jawab Jaejoong sebelum memasukkan sushi ke dalam mulutnya.

Kening Yunho mengernyit "Kenapa harus?"

"Ada yang kucari!"

"Siapa?"

Jaejoong terdiam sebentar "Pembunuh orang tuaku!"

Kening Yunho semakin mengerut "Apa karena ini kau menjadi seorang detektif?"

"Ya…" jawab Jaejoong enggan. Ia tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini lagi. Karena ia tidak ingin mengingat hal itu. Kejadian itu cukup buruk untuknya. Bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk diingat. Kalau saja bisa, ia ingin mengalami kecelakaan hingga ia amnesia dan lupa segalanya. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia harus menemukan orang-orang yang membunuh orang tuanya.

Yunho terdiam. Sepertinya Jaejoong tidak ingin meneruskan percakapan itu. Ia memperhatikan namja dihadapannya. Ada sesuatu yang buruk dalam hidup Jaejoong dulu, tapi bukan sekarang saatnya untuk bertanya pada laki-laki itu.

"Setelah ini kau ingin kemana?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho menimang-nimang sebentar. Selama ini ia tidak pernah pergi kemanapun. Waktunya habis untuk tidur sampai siang. Sementara malamnya ia biasa pergi ke Club Mirotic milik sepupunya, Jung Yong Hwa.

"Kalau kau? Apa kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Lalu menggeleng pelan. Belum saatnya ia membuka diri pada orang lain. Karena sampai saat ini pun dia masih belum mengerti dengan perasaannya.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang saja dan makan malam di apartementku. Atau kau mau menonton DVD? Kita bisa pergi ke rental untuk membeli beberapa," tawar Yunho.

"Boleh," jawab Jaejoong singkat.

**.**

**.**

Namja itu menekuk lututnya menatap layar besar di hadapannya. Ia sedang menonton film Titanic. Sementara Yunho berkali-kali menguap di sebelahnya sambil terus memasukkan pop corn ke dalam mulutnya. Film percintaan jelas bukan pilihannya. Ia sedikit heran oleh selera Jaejoong. Namja itu belum sepenuhnya bisa dipahami olehnya. Masih ada sebagian dari diri Jaejoong yang selalu membuatnya terkejut. Yunho melirik tumpukan DVD di depannya. Romeo and Juliet… Titanic… Apa laki-laki ini penggemar Leonardo D'caprio?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bell. Yunho beranjak dari duduknya untuk melihat siapa yang menekan bell itu. Ia melihat seorang wanita setengah baya berambut hitam lurus sedang berdiri di depan pintunya. Wanita itu tetangga sebelah Yunho. Apartement Yunho bukan termasuk golongan mewah. Tapi apartement itu cukup bagus dan nyaman. Tetangganya juga ramah dan tidak pernah mencampuri urusannya.

"Ye Ajhuma?" tanya Yunho setelah membukakan pintu.

"Aku melihat ada sekotak susu di depan apartementmu, jadi kusimpan saat kau tidak ada tadi. Dan ini ada beberapa jeruk dari desaku,"

"Ah Gomawo Ajhuma, aku merepotkanmu,"

"Aiiish… Tentu saja tidak, kalau begitu aku kembali dulu,"

"Ne Ajhuma, gomawo," senyum Yunho.

Laki-laki tampan itu mendekap beberapa jeruk sambil membawa sekotak susu yang biasa dipesannya. Ia menutup pintu dengan kakinya. Tapi ia tidak sadar, kalau sebuah jeruk dari dekapannya jatuh dan menghalangi pintu apartementnya untuk terkunci otomatis.

Yunho meletakkan susu dan jeruk itu di meja lalu kembali ke tempat Jaejoong. Keningnya mengerut saat melihat Jaejoong tidak bergeming dengan tatapan lurus ke depan.

"Jae, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yunho.

"Eommaku… Sangat senang menonton film itu…"

Dahi Yunho mengerut. Ia terdiam membiarkan laki-laki itu berbicara tanpa berniat memotongnya. Yunho tau selama ini Jaejoong sendirian dan tidak punya teman sama sekali. Ia jadi penasaran, apa yang dikerjakan laki-laki itu saat mempunyai waktu luang. Bukannya ia tidak terbuka pada orang lain, ia hanya belum mau membuka dirinya pada orang lain.

"Aku sering menemaninya menonton sambil membawa sekotak tissue. Aku ingat dia selalu saja menangis meskipun sudah berkali-kali menontonnya. Tapi sekarang aku menontonnya sendiri. Dan tidak perlu membawa sekotak tissue…"

"Jae…" Yunho memegang bahu laki-laki itu menghadapkan ke arahnya "Kau tidak akan sendiri. Ada aku…" senyumnya sambil menangkup kedua pipi itu.

Mata doe itu tampak berair "Aku merindukannya Yunho ah…"

Ada perasaan sakit yang dirasakan Yunho saat Jaejoong mengucapkan kalimat itu. Sepertinya Jaejoong amat sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Berbeda dengan dirinya. Dan laki-laki itu selama ini menahannya seorang diri. Orang tua Jaejoong dibunuh. Ada sesuatu dan Yunho harus tau apa itu. Melihat Jaejoong seperti ini, dia terlihat sangat rapuh. Mendorong Yunho untuk memberikan satu kecupan di kening namja itu.

"Ada aku… Jangan khawatir," bisiknya sebelum melumat bibir cherry Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

Seorang wanita berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan putranya. Sepertinya rencananya kali ini akan berhasil. Ia sampai di depan sebuah pintu sambil mengernyitkan keningnya. Pintu itu terbuka. Matanya melihat sebuah jeruk yang menghalangi pintu itu untuk tertutup.

"Aigo… Ceroboh sekali…" gumam wanita itu sambil memungut buah jeruk di lantai lalu membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

Cepat-cepat ia melepas sepatunya. Samar-samar di dengarnya suara TV yang menyala. Ia baru saja akan meletakkan tasnya di sofa saat matanya menangkap dua sosok pria yang tengah berciuman. Jeruk di tangannya langsung meluncur jatuh begitu saja.

"OMO…" pekiknya kaget dan langsung memegang leher belakangnya sambil terhuyung mundur "Omo omo… Tidak mungkin… Ini tidak mungkin…"

Yunho langsung melepaskan ciumannya begitu mendengar pekikkan itu. Kepalanya berputar cepat kebelakang dan seketika melebarkan mata.

"Eomma?"

"Omo… Aku tidak percaya ini… Ini tidak mungkin…"

Yunho beranjak dari duduknya lalu menghampiri eommanya "Eomma apa kau baik-baik saja?" disentuhnya lengan wanita itu.

SET

PLAK

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Yunho membuat Jaejoong tersentak.

"Bagaimana bisa aku baik-baik saja setelah melihatmu berciuman dengan seorang pria huh?" cecar wanita itu "Jung Yunho! Dimana otakmu? Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukakan? Dan bahkan aku lebih senang kau menikahi gadis sekolahan daripada berciuman dengan seorang pria! Aigo… Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Ahra?"

"Eomma!"

"YAA kau!" tunjuknya pada Jaejoong "Pergi kau! jangan berani lagi mendekati putraku! Apa kau mencoba membuatnya menjadi gay sepertimu? Apa kau butuh uang? Berapa yang kau minta?"

"Eomma hentikan!"

"Kenapa harus putraku huh? Masih banyak laki-laki lain diluar sana yang bisa kau mangsa! Meskipun kau cantik tapi kau tetap seorang laki-laki. Dasar menjijikan!"

"Eomma hentikan!" bentak Yunho.

"Mwo? Kau membelanya huh? Kau membela laki-laki itu daripada aku yang sudah melahirkanmu? Ya Jung Yunho, sampai matipun aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menjadi sepertinya! Kau dan Ahra harus cepat menikah!"

BRAAK

"Jae?" Yunho menatap pintu yang baru saja dibanting Jaejoong. Laki-laki itu pergi tanpa berkata apapun. Yunho mengerti Jaejoong pasti terluka saat ini. Ia sudah akan melangkah menyusul Jaejoong saat lengannya ditahan oleh eommanya.

"Mau kemana kau Yunho? Biarkan saja dia pergi! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu berhubungan lagi dengannya. Aigo… Kenapa putraku mengalami hal seperti ini? Berciuman dengan seorang pria tidak pernah bisa kubayangkan sebelumnya. ITU sangat menjijikan Yunho ah, apa kau sadar itu?

"Eomma lepaskan aku!"

"Aniyo! Untuk apa kau mengejar laki-laki menjijikkan itu? Sadarlah Yunho! Mulailah dari awal bersama Ahra. Dia gadis yang baik jadi jangan mengecewakannya! Kau mengerti?"

Yunho mengeram. Rahangnya mengeras. Dihempaskannya tangan eommanya yang mencekal lengannya. Dengan tangannya yang bebas, yunho berbalik menarik lengan eommanya. Membawanya keluar dari pintu apartement.

"Kau benar! Dia laki-laki yang menjijikkan! Dan aku pun sama menjijikkan sepertinya karena aku yang pertama kali menciumnya! Pergilah Eomma! Jangan campuri urusanku!"

BLAM

"YAA JUNG YUNHO!"

Yunho membiarkan eommanya menggedor-gedor pintu sepuasnya. Yunho sudah tidak berminat berbicara lagi. Namja itu melangkah menuju meja makan, mengambil segelas air dan meneguknya hingga habis. Ia ingin berbicara dengan Jaejoong saat ini, tapi mungkin laki-laki itu butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Mungkin besok pagi Yunho bisa meneleponnya. Dan ia benci saat-saat menunggu hingga besok pagi.

Laki-laki itu menghembuskan nafas pelan. Ia sudah tidak mendengar suara eommanya lagi. Dalam hati ia masih berfikir, bagaimana bisa eommanya masuk begitu saja ke apartementnya? Yunho tidak pernah memberikan pasword ataupun kunci cadangan untuk eommanya. Ia benci privasinya dicampuri orang lain.

Dengan lemas, Yunho berbalik dan melangkah menuju ranjangnya. Namun ia tertegun saat melihat DVD itu masih menyala. Ia melihat lagi tumpukan kaset yang belum sempat dilihat Jaejoong. fikirannya teringat kembali saat jaejoong mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya selama ini pada yunho untuk pertama kalinya. Jaejoong sangat merindukan orang tuanya dan melihat namja yang selama ini terlihat angkuh itu hampir menangis, membuat Yunho merasa sesak.

'_Aku akan melindungimu Jae…_' janji Yunho pada dirinya sendiri.

**.  
Perfect couple  
Yunjae  
KimYoonHye Vea  
To be continue  
.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Perfect Couple**

**YUNJAE**

**Karena ini dunia mereka. Yang lain cuma numpang.  
KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

**Chapter ****5**

**.**

Jaejoong melirik benda yang terus bergetar sejak tadi itu. Nama Jung Yunho terus berkedip-kedip di layar ponselnya namun laki-laki itu bergeming, tidak berniat menerima panggilan itu. Ia mendesah pelan, masih dengan posisi duduk memeluk kedua lututnya di sofa, menatap posel yang berkali-kali bergetar di atas meja di hadapannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Jiji melompat dan duduk di sebelahnya sambil menjilati bulu kakinya sendiri. Jaejoong termenung. Jika saja tuhan akan melahirkannya kembali, ia berharap tidak menjadi manusia lagi. Mungkin binatang seperti Jiji atau yang lainnya. Karena manusia mempunyai perasaan dan ia tidak menyukai hal itu.

Mata Jaejoong menatap sebuah piano di sudut living room. Piano berwarna putih yang sudah tidak tersentuh lagi sejak delapan tahun yang lalu. Namja itu memejamkan mata sejenak saat melihat sekelibat bayangan seorang wanita yang tengah duduk di depan piano itu dengan gaun putihnya. Jari-jari lentik itu menekan tuts-tuts piano. Matanya terpejam menikmati melody yang dihasilkan oleh gerakan jemarinya. Sangat cantik. Sosok yang selalu dirindukan Jaejoong. Wanita yang begitu dicintainya.

"Meoong..."

Suara kucing itu memecahkan lamunan Jaejoong. Laki-laki itu membuka matanya mencoba meredam rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba saja dirasakannya. Matanya melirik benda yang sekarang hening itu. Ada dua belas panggilan tidak terjawab dari Jung Yunho. Jaejoong meraih benda itu, menatapnya. Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi lagi. Tapi kali ini nama Letnan Park yang berkedip-kedip di layarnya. Namja itu mengernyit pelan lalu cepat-cepat menjawabnya.

"Yeoboseo...? ... Sekarang? ... Ye, aku akan sampai dua puluh menit lagi!"

Jaejoong mematikan sambungan panggilan itu lalu beranjak dari duduknya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar, bersiap pergi ke kantor.

**.**

**.**

Yunho mendecak kesal setelah panggilannya yang kesekian kali tidak dijawab. Sudah dua hari Jaejoong tidak menjawab teleponenya. Namja itu juga tidak datang ke apartement Yunho lagi. Banyak hal yang dipikirkan oleh Yunho. Apa namja itu masih marah padanya? Ketidaktauhannya membuat Yunho frustasi. Ia ingin sekali bertanya pada orang kantor dimana alamat rumah Jaejoong. Sialnya Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu tidak tau sementara Taeyang tidak bisa dihubungi. Apa Yunho harus bertanya pada Letnan Park? Tapi ia tidak punya alasan khusus yang membutuhkan informasi tentang alamat rumah Kim Jaejoong.

"Ck!" Yunho mendecak kesal sambil menendang celananya dilantai. Beberapa hari tanpa Jaejoong, apartementnya mulai terlihat berantakan. Lengan Yunho sudah membaik. Sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi. Tapi dokter masih melarang Yunho untuk menyetir dan menggerakkannya terlalu banyak.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Yunho dalam genggamannya berbunyi. Membuatnya sedikit tersentak. Nama Shim Changmin berkedip-kedip di layar ponselnya. Ia mengernyitkan kening bingung. Bukankah namja itu sedang ada di Jepang?

"Yeoboseo?" sapa Yunho begitu menempelkan ponsel ke telinga.

"Hyung, ini aku!" terdengar suara semangat Changmin di seberang sana.

"Kau sudah kembali?"

"Ne, kemarin lusa. Letnan bilang kau sedang cuti?! Mianhae dulu aku harus berangkat ke Jepang dan tidak sempat mengatakannya kepadamu. Kau ada dimana sekarang? Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama? Ah, Letnan bilang lenganmu sedang terluka, apa kau ada di apartement? Bisa aku mampir kesana? Sudah setahun lebih kita tidak bertemu..."

Yunho mendengus pelan. Shim Changmin tidak berubah. Laki-laki itu selalu saja berbicara panjang lebar seperti saat mengintrogasi tersangka tanpa membiarkan sang tersangka menjawab dulu pertanyaan pertama yang diajukan. Dia terlihat selalu semangat dalam keadaan tidak baik sekalipun. Terkadang Yunho merasa iri kepadanya. Apa rasa semangatnya itu timbul dari kapasitas makanan yang dimakan olehnya setiap hari? Namja itu memang jarang makan, tapi sekali makan dia bisa menghabiskan tiga mangkok besar bulgogi, dua mangkok nasi, dan sepiring tumis daging. Membayangkannya saja membuat Yunho ingin muntah.

"Kau sendiri ada dimana sekarang?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku ada di kantor, baru saja memberikan laporan kepada Letnan. Dua hari lagi aku baru bekerja. Ah, kudengar Kim Jaejoong menjadi patnermu selama aku di Jepang. Kau tidak menyukainya? Kata Yoochun Hyung kalian selalu bertengkar, padahal dia orang yang baik. Cobalah menerimanya Hyung,"

Yunho memijat pelipisnya pelan. Terkadang sikap ceria Changmin membuatnya pusing juga. "Changmin ah, apa kau melihat Jaejoong di sana?" tanya Yunho. Tiba-tiba saja ia berfikir mungkin saja Jaejoong ada di kantor.

"Ne, aku baru saja bertemu dengannya. Jadi dimana kita makan siang bersama?"

Yunho mengernyitkan keningnya. Jaejoong sedang di kantor? Kenapa dia di sana? "Aku akan tiba di kantor lima belas menit lagi! Pastikan Jaejoong tidak pergi sebelum aku datang!"

Yunho memutuskan sambungan telepon itu sepihak dan langsung menyambar jaketnya di atas sandaran sofa. Ia tidak membawa mobil karena dokter melarangnya menyentir. Tapi apartementnya tidak jauh dari jalan utama, jadi Yunho bisa mencari taksi di sana.

**.  
Perfect Couple  
KimYoonHye Vea  
.**

Pria itu mendesah pelan sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jari telunjuknya sementara di depannya, seorang namja yang hanya memakai kaos putih dilapisi jaket panjang selutut itu menatapnya, menunggu penjelasan mengapa dirinya dipanggil saat liburan.

"Kami sudah menyelidiki orang-orang Jepang yang bekerja sama dengan Lee Minho. Akiro adalah anak buah dari salah satu mafia utama di Jepang. Dia ada dibawah pimpinan Black Dragon, salah satu Yakuza yang paling terkenal di Jepang." Letnan park menarik nafasnya sejenak sambil menautkan jari-jarinya di atas meja "Dan sepertinya mereka ada hubungannya dengan eommamu."

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang mendengar hal itu. Sudah lama ia menunggu hal ini. Sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan kematian orang tuanya.

"Apa kau yakin, Letnan?"

"Kakekmu, adalah orang Jepang yang bernama Hoshino Umemura. Dia diketahui sebagai adik dari Hirano Umemura. Hirano Umemura adalah pemimpin Black Dragon generasi ke empat. Kakek dan nenekmu meninggal dalam kecelakaan beruntun di jalan tol. Membuat eommamu harus tinggal bersama Hirano sebelum ia tinggal di Korea. Sekarang Black Dragon dipimpin oleh generasi ke lima, Akiwa Umemura. Orang ini adalah kunci kita. Tapi kami masih belum bisa mendapat banyak informasi lebih karena hak masing-masing negara."

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Black Dragon mempunyai sebuah usaha club malam di Korea yang dipegang oleh pria bernama Kang Seo Hyuk. Meskipun dipegang oleh Kang Seo Hyuk, usaha itu diawasi langsung oleh anak buah Akiwa dari Jepang. Salah satunya Akiro. Sampai sekarang club mereka masih diselidiki. Aku menyerahkan hal ini pada Changmin dan Yoon Hye. Saat di Jepang, mereka juga sudah mencari informasi tentang hal ini juga latar belakang eommamu. Biarkan mereka dan FBI yang menangani karena kasus ini tergolong berat. Bukannya aku tidak percaya kepadamu, tapi aku takut emosi akan mempengaruhimu saat kau bekerja. Jadi aku menyerahkannya kasus ini pada Changmin dan Yoon Hye."

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan "Aku mengerti." Jawabnya. Ia tau keputusan Letnan sangat tepat. Meskipun ia ingin sekali menanganinya langsung, ia tidak yakin bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Hal itu terkadang dapat menjadi bumerang untuknya.

"Aku akan terus mengabarimu apa yang kami dapatkan Jae ah, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Lanjutkan masa cutimu yang tinggal seminggu lagi.

"Ne, gomawo Letnan."

"Jae ah,"

Jaejoong kembali menatap pria separuh baya yang rambutnya sudah beruban namun tetap berwibawa itu.

"Jika pembunuh orang tuamu sudah tertangkap. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Namja itu tercenung. Saat ini yang dipikirannya hanyalah mencari pembunuh kedua orang tuanya. Jika semuanya sudah terungkap, apa yang akan dilakukannya? Terus menjadi detektif atau berhenti dan melanjutkan mimpinya?

"Aku lebih senang melihatmu duduk di depan piano seperti di foto yang pernah kulihat," Letnan Park tersenyum lembut "Kau berbakat."

Jaejoong membalas senyuman itu dengan muram "Mungkin aku sudah lupa caranya bermain, Letnan."

"Hati tidak akan pernah lupa nak. Jangan paksakan dirimu."

Namja itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum "Akan kuingat hal itu. aku pergi dulu," katanya sambil beranjak dari kursi dan melangkah keluar.

**.**

**.**

"Hyung!" seru Changmin riang saat melihat Yunho masuk ke dalam devisinya.

Laki-laki tampan itu tersenyum sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jas yang dipakainya. Sepertinya udara di luar sangat dingin. Musim dingin akan segera tiba. Dilihatnya Changmin sedang melambaikan tangannya. di sana juga ada Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Kau tidak terlihat berbeda Changmin ah," kata Yunho saat melihat namja Jangkung yang sedang tersenyum lebar itu.

"Hyung, apa kau terlambat? Jaejoong Hyung sudah ada di dalam sejak tadi," tanya Junsu heran.

"Apa aku harus menyumpal telinga lagi? Pasti setelah ini kalian akan bertengkar," saut Yoochun dengan tatapan sarkatisnya.

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian?"

Ketiga orang itu mengernyitkan kening bingung.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya yoochun.

"Duduklah dulu Hyung," changmin mendorong kursi disampingnya ke dekat Yunho.

Namja tampan itu duduk di depan Junsu. Ia melirik map-map di meja Yoochun. Sepertinya kasus mereka belum selesai.

"Bagaimana lenganmu?" tanya Junsu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sudah tidak sakit lagi sekarang." Jawab Yunho.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan letnan park terbuka. Jaejoong muncul dari baliknya lalu menutup pintu lagi.

"Jae..." Yunho langsung berdiri begitu melihat Jaejoong. Namja tampan itu berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong diikuti tatapan was-was ketiga temannya.

Jaejoong terdiam melihat Yunho di sana. Bagaimana laki-laki itu bisa tau dirinya ada di kantor?! Ia masih belum tau apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Yunho. Saat itu ia tiba-tiba saja meninggalkan apartement Yunho karena tidak ingin melihat pertengkaran Yunho dan eommanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yunho sambil menyentuh kedua bahu laki-laki itu, membuat Jaejoong sedikit tersentak. Ia mendesah pelan saat melihat laki-laki itu baik-baik saja "Kenapa tidak mengangkat teleponku? Kau masih marah padaku?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Jaejoong pelan.

"Apa ada masalah?"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, "Aku harus pergi."

"Jae!"

Yunho menahan lengan Jaejoong. Ia enggan membiarkan laki-laki itu pergi. Masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam fikirnya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang difikirkan Jaejoong. Dari dulu Yunho tidak pernah bisa menebak fikirannya.

"Aku ingin bicara," tanpa menunggu jawaban Jaejoong, Yunho menarik lengan itu keluar dari ruangan devisinya. Melupakan beberapa orang yang menatap mereka dengan tampang bodoh.

"Tampar aku, Hyung!" pinta Junsu tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada dua orang yang sedang berjalan keluar itu.

"Apa aku masih bermimpi?" saut Yoochun.

"Apa kalian berbohong kepadaku?" timpal Changmin "Mereka terlihat baik-baik saja."

Junsu menoleh menatap Yoochun "Apa ada sesuatu diantara mereka? Tiba-tiba saja mereka seperti ini."

Yoochun menyandarkan punggungnya sambil mendesah pelan. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala "Otakku sudah pusing memikirkan kasus. Jangan bertanya lagi soal mereka padaku!"

"Hyung, aku lapar! Ayo kita makan!" Shim Changmin tersenyum lebar.

**.  
Perfect Couple  
KimYoonHye Vea  
.**

Jaejoong mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal. Yunho ada di sebelahnya, karena namja itu tadi datang dengan naik taxi, jadi sekarang ia ikut mobil Jaejoong.

"Kau ingin kita bicara dimana?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak. Tidak mengalihkan pandangannya yang lurus ke depan "Mau ke rumahku?"

Yunho menoleh menatapnya. Apa Jaejoong benar-benar mengatakan hal itu? Ia tidak menyangka. Yunho fikir rumah adalah tempat pribadi laki-laki itu, dan sekarang dia menawari Yunho untuk pergi ke sana. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang difikirkan oleh Kim Jaejoong?!

"Kau tidak keberatan?" mata musang itu menatap menyelidik.

"Kita hampir sampai!" saut Jaejoong mengabaikan pertanyaan Yunho. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ingin mengajak Yunho ke sana. Menginginkan Yunho mengetahui sebagian dari kehidupannya.

**.**

**.**

Rumah itu sederhana. Pikir Yunho saat pertama kali masuk ke dalam garasi mobil Jaejoong. Begitu namja tampan itu masuk ke dalam hal yang terlintas di benaknya adalah elegan. Rumah Jaejoong minimalis tapi elegan. Perabotannya tidak banyak tapi tampak mewah. Sama dengan pemiliknya yang menawan.

Sebuah piano di sudut ruang living room itu menarik perhatiannya. Yunho tidak pernah tau kalau laki-laki itu bisa bermain piano. Ini kejutan untuknya. Dan tidak tau apa lagi yang akan mengejutkannya dari seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"Kau bisa bermain piano?" tanya Yunho sambil menghampiri benda itu, mengusap permukaannya.

"Sudah delapan tahun aku tidak bermain. Mungkin sekarang aku sudah lupa caranya," jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho terdiam. Pasti tentang masa lalu Jaejoong. Dan yunho tidak ingin membuat suasana menjadi buruk dengan bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Ia pasti akan mengetahuinya tapi ia harus bersabar. Bahkan sekarang ini sudah tidak ada yang ingin ditanyakan pada laki-laki itu. Termasuk tentang kejadian bersama eommanya kemarin. Yunho lega mendapati Jaejoong baik-baik saja.

"Aku akan membuat makan siang. Kalau kau ingin minum ambil saja di kulkas. Anggap saja seperti apartementmu sendiri!" kata Jaejoong sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

Yunho tidak menjawab kata-kata itu. Matanya sibuk berputar menatap apa saja yang ada di rumah itu. Sofa warna cream lembut itu tampak nyaman. Mata laki-laki itu mengerjap kaget saat melihat seekor kucing tiba-tiba saja melompat ke atas sofa lalu diam di sana. Seketika Yunho ingat, pasti kucing itu yang bernama Jiji. Keluarga Jaejoong selama ini. Ia berjalan lalu duduk di atas sofa, di sebelah kucing itu sambil mengusap-usap punggung Jiji. Tapi sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Tangan Yunho meraih bandul kalung yang melingkar di leher Jiji. Ia mengernyit pelan. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat benda itu...

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho tersentak. Cepat-cepat ia mengambil ponselnya. Matanya sibuk mencari sesuatu hingga akhirnya Yunho menemukannya.

"Jae! Bisa kau kemari sebentar?" teriak Yunho.

"Waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong sambil berjalan menuju ke arah laki-laki tampan itu "Aku sedang memotong sayur!"

"Lihat ini!" Yunho menyerahkan ponselnya.

Dahi Jaejoong berkerut menatap foto itu. Seekor induk kucing dan anaknya. Ia menatap Yunho tidak mengerti.

"Apa kau tidak melihat persamaan Jiji dengan yang ada di foto itu?"

Jaejoong kembali menatap foto itu. Mengamatinya. Sebagai detektif, hal itu tidak terlalu sulit untuk otaknya menganalisa. Matanya membulat saat menemukan jawabannya. Kalung yang dipakai anak kucing itu, sama dengan yang dipakai Jiji.

"Bagaimana bisa?" gumamnya.

"Dulu aku pernah kehilangan seekor anak kucing. Aku mencarinya kemana-mana tapi tidak menemukannya. Tidak lama setelah itu, induknya sakit dan meninggal. Itu sangat menyedihkan. Tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata dia bersamamu."

Jaejoong menatap Jiji yang sekarang sedang asyik menggaruk-garuk leher dengan kakinya sendiri. Ada sedikit rasa takut yang dirasakannya. "A-apa kau akan mengambil Jiji?"

Yunho tersenyum mendengar nada cemas itu. Ia mengerti perasaan Jaejoong. Bukankah laki-laki itu sangat menyayangi Jiji? Bahkan melebihi dirinya. "Aniya... Bukankah dia keluargamu? Aku tidak berhak untuk mengambilnya,"

"Tapi dia milikmu."

"Tidak lagi sekarang. Bukankah kau yang merawatnya? Aku senang Jae... Karena selama ini, Jiji sudah menemanimu."

"Gomawo..." ucap Jaejoong lega. Memang hanya Jiji yang ia punya selama ini. Mendengar kucing itu sebenarnya adalah milik Yunho, membuat Jaejoong merasa hangat juga.

"Baiklah, lanjutkan memasaknya. Aku bersumpah tidak akan membawanya kabur darimu," goda Yunho.

"Kalau kau memang laki-laki, kau tidak akan mengingkari ucapanmu!" dengus Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja aku laki-laki. Kau sudah cukup tau bukan?" ada nada menggoda dari kalimat Yunho. Membuat Jaejoong gugup dan cepat-cepat kembali ke dapur. Well, dia sangat tau hal itu.

**.  
Perfect Couple  
KimYoonHye Vea  
.**

Hal yang paling membuat Yunho bahagia saat ini adalah melihat wajah Jaejoong saat pertama kali ia membuka mata. Berada dibawah selimut yang sama dengan lengan yang melingkar di tubuh laki-laki itu. Bahkan perasaan itu sangat nyata hingga membuat Yunho bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Wajah Jaejoong terlihat sangat damai. Nafasnya terdengar teratur. Yunho mengulurkan tangannya. jemarinya bergerak lembut mengelus wajah malaikat itu. Matanya, pipinya dan bibir cherry itu. Diusapnya bibir Jaejoong dengan jari telunjuknya. Jantungnya berdebar pelan. Persetan dengan segala macam kata tidak normal. Ia hidup diatas pilihannya sendiri dan menjadi tidak normal, tidak begitu mengerikan untuknya.

Kim Jaejoong melenguh pelan sambil menggeliat kecil. Ia masih mengantuk dan belum membuka mata. Tapi semakin lama, ia semakin merasakan sesuatu yang mengusap lembut bibirnya. Setelah mendiamkannya sejenak, ia mulai membuka mata. Ia melihat sosok yang tengah menatapnya, tapi masih belum jelas. Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia ingat bahwa yunho menginap di rumahnya. Mata does itu menatap Yunho yang jarinya masih mengusap bibirnya.

Hening... Mereka hanya saling bertatapan tanpa ada ucapan yang terlontar. Yunho menatapnya intens dan Jaejoong membalasnya. Laki-laki itu membuka sedikit mulutnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya melalui mulut hingga Yunho dapat merasakan hembusan hangat itu di jari telunjuknya yang ada di bibir Jaejoong. Jari Yunho sedikit masuk ke celah bibir Jaejoong, ingin merasakan hembusan hangat itu lebih. Namun Jaejoong membuka lebih lebar mulutnya dan mengecup jari Yunho sambil memejamkan mata. Laki-laki itu memegang tangan Yunho dan mendorongnya hingga sepertiga jari Yunho masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Merasakan basah lidahnya.

Yunho memejamkan mata merasakan mulut hangat Jaejoong yang mengulum jarinya. Lidahnya yang meliuk-liuk menggoda dan basah. Detak jantung Yunho meningkat merasakannya. Nafasnya memberat. Ia membuka mata dan melihat ekspresi nikmat Jaejoong yang sedang mengulum jarinya. Sama saat dia mengulum miliknya. Membayangkan itu, membuat miliknya berdenyut dibawah sana. Yunho mendekat, menyusupkan wajahnya dalam lekukan leher Jaejoong. Menyesap aroma laki-laki itu lalu memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di sana membuat Jaejoong melenguh pelan.

Bibir Yunho bergerak menyusuri leher laki-laki itu. Menyusuri rahangnya, lalu menarik jarinya dari dalam mulut Jaejoong, membuat benang saliva antara jarinya dan bibir Jaejoong. Yunho mengulum jarinya sendiri. Menikmati saliva Jaejoong yang membasahi jarinya. Lalu ia mencium bibir laki-laki itu. Menekannya lembut lalu bergerak menggesek dan menyesapnya.

"Mmhh...nghh..." Jaejoong melenguh lembut sambil membalas ciuman itu. Ia mengulum nikmat bibir bawah Yunho yang tebal dan manis. Ia membuka mulut saat merasakan lidah Yunho mendesak di celah bibirnya.

"Anghh..." Yunho semakin menekannya dalam, menggoda lidahnya yang saling meliuk mencari kenikmatan.

"Yunhh..." jaejoong berusaha berbicara di sela-sela ciumannya "Akuhh... haruss..manh..di...mmnh... mmck..."

BRAAAK...

Pintu kamar mandi itu terdorong keras saat dua orang yang masih berciuman panas itu menerobos masuk ke dalam.

Buugh...

Jaejoong merasakan punggungnya menghantam dinding kramik kamar mandi. Ia masih memejamkan mata membalas ciuman liar Yunho.

Zzzrrsshh...

Tubuhnya basah seketika saat Yunho menghidupkan air shower.

"Nghh...mmcck...aahh..." tangan Jaejoong mencengkeram rambut Yunho. Mendekap kepala laki-laki itu.

Jemari Yunho bergerak mengusap pinggang Jaejoong. Membuat namja itu melenguh dalam ciumannya. Perlahan bergerak ke atas, mengangkat kaos tipis Jaejoong hingga melewati kepala namja itu. Melepaskan ciuman liar mereka. Bibir Yunho tidak ingin berhenti. Ia mengecup leher Jaejoong sambil menjatuhkan kaos itu sembarang.

"Agghh..." Jaejoong mendongak. Memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya dengan otot-otot yang mengeras sementar jari Yunho sudah menarik celana piama Jaejoong turun hingga meluncur jatuh ke bawah.

"Nghhh..." bibir Yunho terus mengecupi leher dan bahu lebar itu, membuat kissmark.

Jaejoong mengangkat sebelah kakinya dengan menggesek kaki Yunho. Melingkarkannya ke pinggang laki-laki itu sementara jari-jarinya mengangkat kaos Yunho dan melepasnya. Tangannya berpegangan erat pada kedua bahu Yunho. Ruangan itu terasa hangat karena dipenuhi uap dan aktivitasnya. Jaejoong merasakan kulit panas Yunho dibawah kulitnya. Tangan Yunho menarik pinggang Jaejoong semakin rapat hingga milik mereka saling menekan.

"Enghhh..." Jaejoong menggeliat hingga miliknya menggesek milik Yunho. Meningkatkan libido laki-laki itu. Gairahnya meluap. Nafas itu terdengar berat dan saling memburu. Dan luka di lengan Yunho, seolah terlupakan.

Yunho menjilat telinga Jaejoong sambil mendesah pelan. Membuat Jaejoong menegang. Ia mendorong Yunho dengan kuat hingga duduk diatas kloset yang tertutup dan naik kepangkuannya.

"Aaaghhh...nghhh..." Jaejoong mendesah keras saat mulut Yunho mengulum nipple kanannya. Hangat dan basah. Lidahnya meliuk-liuk memainkan nipplenya. Sama seperti saat ia mengulum jari Yunho. Lengan Yunho memeluk erat pinggang namja itu sementara tangan satunya memilin-milin nipple kiri Jaejoong.

"Uughhh..." perut Jaejoong terasa mengejang. Dadanya semakin membusung dan jarinya meremas kuat rambut Yunho. Menekan kepala laki-laki itu agar memperdalam kulumannya. Suara desahan-desahan itu terdengar halus berirama dengan air shower yang masih mengucur.

**.  
Perfect Couple  
KimYoonHye Vea  
.**

"Yun…" bisikan itu terdengar halus. Menyapa alat pendengaran Yunho.

"Hmm?" namja tampan itu enggan bergerak dan masih memejamkan matanya. Merasakan hangat punggung laki-laki yang saat ini sedang didekapnya. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya bahwa aroma Jaejoong, akan membuatnya kecanduan. Seperti pemakai yang menggantungkan hidupnya pada narkotik. Yunho semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada leher laki-laki yang kini tengah duduk dipangkuannya itu, dalam pelukannya.

"Ada telepon," kata Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho masih diam. Tidak berminat untuk menjawabnya. Ia menyukai perasaan damai yang dirasakannya saat ini. Menikmati setiap denyut jantungnya yang menguat. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai tidak waras saat ini. Kim Jaejoong seperti heroin untuknya. Yang berbahaya namun dibutuhkannya. Ia tau seharusnya ini tidak boleh. Tapi mungkin semuanya sudah mulai berubah. Ia mulai membutuhkan laki-laki itu. Bukan hanya untuk seks, tapi untuk seseorang yang harus ada disampingnya.

"Kau tidak ingin menjawabnya? Ini dari eommamu!"

Namja tampan itu mendecak kesal sambil membuka mata. Ia meraih ponsel yang diberikan Jaejoong tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Yeoboseo?" jawabnya sambil menumpukan dagu pada bahu Jaejoong.

"Jung Yunho! Kenapa tidak menjawab teleponeku?" tanya Jung Ajhuma kesal di seberang sana. Wanita itu berbicara dengan keras hingga telinga Jaejoong dapat menangkap suaranya.

"Aku sibuk!" jawab Yunho acuh. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan, pikir Yunho. Sebelum ini eommanya tidak pernah mengganggunya. Tapi sejak menjodohkannya dengan Ahra, wanita itu selalu saja meneleponnya dan bercerita tentang gadis itu. Ahra sangat pandai memasak, Ahra bisa membuat kue, Ahra pandai mengurus anak, dan segala macam hal yang tidak menarik untuk Yunho.

"Yaa! Ada dimana kau sekarang? Tadi aku ke apartementmu kau tidak ada."

"Ada urusan apa eomma meneleponku?"

"Jemput eomma di toko kimbab sebelah gedung gym samping perusahaan appamu sekarang!"

"Aku tidak bisa!"

"YAA! Dasar anak tidak tau diri! Aku hanya memintamu menjemputku, apa sulitnya?! Cepatlah! Adik-adikmu sebentar lagi akan pulang dan aku harus memasak untuk mereka!"

"Ck, araseoo!" saut Yunho sebal lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon itu. melempar ponselnya ke sofa kosong di sebelahnya.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya kembali memejamkan mata "Aku tidak ingin…" balasnya berbisik.

"Tapi kau harus!" saut Jaejoong sambil beranjak dari pangkuan laki-laki itu. Ia berjalan menghampiri Jiji yang sedang menjilati bulu-bulunya di lantai tidak jauh dari mereka. Namja itu menggendong Jiji lalu duduk di sofa lain. Tangannya mengelus-elus tubuh kucing itu.

"Aku pinjam mobilmu!" kata Yunho sambil memasukkan ponselnya yang tadi sempat dilemparnya ke atas sofa ke dalam saku.

Jaejoong menatapnya sejenak. Bukankah Yunho bisa naik taksi?

"Untuk alasan agar aku bisa kembali lagi kemari," sambung Yunho sambil tersenyum. Meraih kunci mobil Jaejoong di atas meja. Laki-laki tampan itu menundukkan tubuhnya lalu mengecup bibir Jaejoong singkat "Aku pergi!" katanya lalu melangkah keluar.

Jaejoong masih mengusap bulu-bulu Jiji. Kucing yang ternyata milik Yunho. Apakah ini takdir? Termasuk hubungannya dengan Yunho. Ia bukan orang bodoh. Ia memang belum bisa mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Yunho. Jaejoong hanya merasa nyaman bersama laki-laki itu. Dan perasaan seperti itu, semakin menegaskan siapa dirinya. Dia gay. Hal itu tidak diragukan lagi. Bahwa Jaejoong mungkin sudah tertarik kepada laki-laki itu. Ia tidak bisa memilih mana yang lebih baik. Hubungan mereka yang tidak akur dulu atau kedekatannya saat ini. karena menurutnya, keduanya bukan hal yang bagus dan normal.

**.  
Perfect Couple  
KimYoonHye Vea  
.**

Yunho membanting pintu mobil setengah kesal. Meskipun senang mengetahui fakta bahwa lengannya sudah dapat dipakai untuk menyetir mobil, tapi tetap saja ia merasa malas. Lagipula ini pertama kalinya eommanya meminta Yunho untuk menjemputnya. Biasanya wanita itu selalu pergi ke manapun sesuka hatinya tanpa harus merepotkan Yunho. Namja tampan itu mendorong pintu kaca toko Kimbab dan matanya mulai mencari dimana keberadaan eommanya.

"Selamat datang!" sapa seorang pegawai, membuat Yunho tersenyum tipis membalasnya.

"Oh, Yunho ssi!"

Yunho mengernyitkan kening melihat gadis yang menyapanya itu. Go Ahra menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya. Aku sangat berterima kasih kau mau membantuku,"

Yunho semakin mengernyitkan keningnya. Apa maksud gadis ini? bukankah tadi eommanya bilang ingin dijemput. Oh shit! Laki-laki itu mengumpat dalam hati, ia pasti dijebak eommanya.

"Lalu dimana eomma sekarang?"

"Dia sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu. Maafkan aku, tadinya ajhuma bilang ia akan membantuku tapi tiba-tiba dia ada urusan hingga menyuruhmu datang kemari."

"Gwenchana," Yunho tersenyum paksa. Dalam hati ia benar-benar mengutuk eommanya. "Jadi… Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Ah, aku membeli banyak Kimbab untuk murid-muridku yang sedang latihan vokal untuk persiapan lomba. Bisakah kau mengantarku? Aku tidak bisa membawa semua, karena itu aku meminta bantuan ajhuma tadi,"

"Araseo, dimana kimbabnya?"

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membayarnya lebih dulu."

Yunho menghembuskan nafas setelah gadis itu pergi ke kasir. Dengan malas ia mengikuti Ahra dan membantunya membawa lima kotak besar Kimbab. mereka memasukkan kotak-kotak Kimbab itu ke dalam bangku belakang mobil. Lalu keduanya meluncur menuju sekolah tempat Ahra mengajar.

Ahra merasa senang saat ini. Yunho terlihat tampan dengan kemeja kotak-kotak coklat tua dan abu-abunya. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap hiasan yang tergantung di kaca spion dalam mobil. Hiasan pigora kecil yang berisi sebuah foto.

"Waah lucu sekali, apa ini kucing peliharaanmu?" tanya Ahra sambil memperhatikan foto itu.

"Ya, dulu. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi."

"Waeyo? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?"

"Sebenarnya ini bukan mobilku. Aku meminjamnya pada orang yang merawat kucingku saat ini. Kau tau, aku tidak pandai mengurus sesuatu. Aku sedang ada urusan tadi, jadi aku meminjam mobilnya,"

"Ah mianhae… Aku benar-benar merepotkanmu…" wajah gadis itu terlihat sangat menyesal, membuat yunho sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Gwenchana… Nah, kita sudah sampai!"

Yunho membantu Ahra membawa kimbab itu ke ruang yang dimaksud gadis itu. Terus terang saja, ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang untuk menemui Jaejoong. Arrgh… Sial! Sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak normal sekarang. Bagaimana bisa ia memikirkan seorang laki-laki sementara ada seorang gadis cantik yang berjalan di sebelahnya?

"Yunho ssi, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu? Aku akan mentraktirmu karena kau sudah membantuku," tawar Ahra saat mereka sudah memberikan Kimbab itu pada siswa-siswa yang sedang latihan. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan ada yang berbisik-bisik sambil menatap Yunho.

"Aku senang bisa membantumu Ahra ssi, tapi kurasa aku harus kembali," Yunho menolak dengan halus.

"Kumohon… Kesempatan makan bersama tidak selalu datang bukan?! Jadi biarkan aku mentraktirmu, ne?"

Yunho tersenyum canggung "Baiklah…"

**.**

**.**

Yunho dan Ahra memilih restauran yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Yunho memesan bubur ayam untuk makan siangnya. Ia sedang tidak bernafsu, jadi makanan itu akan mudah ditelan olehnya tanpa harus susah-susah mengunyah.

"Apa cukup dengan semangkok bubur? Tenang saja, aku yang mentraktir," Ahra sedikit heran. Biasanya laki-laki akan memesan makanan dengan porsi besar untuk makan siang.

Yunho tersenyum "Tenggorokanku sebenarnya sedang sedikit sakit," bohongnya.

"Oh, Yunho!"

Sapaan itu membuat keduanya serentak menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang pria separuh baya tersenyum sambil berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Letnan," yunho segera beranjak dari duduknya lalu membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini. Aku juga akan makan siang bersama putriku," ujarnya sambil menunjuk seorang anak yang masih memakai seragam. "Oh, kau tidak sendiri rupanya," senyumnya semakin lebar saat melihat Ahra.

Gadis itu beranjak dari duduknya lalu membungkuk "Anyeong haseo, Go Ahra imnida. Sepertinya putri anda adalah salah satu muridku, apa dia bersekolah di Voice Seoul Highschool?"

"Ah kau benar! Senang sekali bertemu denganmu nona! Aku Park Myung Soo, atasan Yunho." mata Letnan Park berkilat-kilat senang "Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi. Silahkan melanjutkan makan siang,"

"Letnan," panggil Yunho sebelum pria itu pergi "Bisa kita berbicara setelah makan siang? Aku akan menemuimu nanti. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan!"

Letnan Park mengangguk. "Temui aku dilantai atas," jawabnya, "Sampai jumpa nona," ia menepuk bahu Yunho pelan lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ahra ssi, kau bisa kembali sendiri bukan? Ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan dengan Letnan nanti."

"Tentu," senyum Ahra.

**.**

**.**

"Aku ingin tau tentang masa lalu Jaejoong," ucap Yunho tanpa ragu.

Letnan park mendesah pelan. Ia menatap putrinya yang sedang makan ice cream di meja lain sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yunho "Kenapa kau ingin tau?"

"Dia patnerku Letnan. Dan aku ingin mengenalnya."

"Kau tidak akan memberi tahu hal ini padanya bukan?"

"Kau bisa percaya kepadaku!"

Letnan Park menyesap kopinya sebelum mulai berbicara. Ia percaya pada Yunho tentu saja. Tapi menceritakan masa lalu Jaejoong, membuatnya harus kembali mengingat kondisi laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang sudah dianggapnya putra sendiri.

"Kim Jaejoong, aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat menangani kasus pembunuhan orang tuanya. Saat itu aku masih menjadi detektif sepertimu." Mata Letnan Park menatap ke arah lain saat bercerita. Seperti kembali ke masa saat itu. "Dia menemukan kedua orang tuanya terbunuh dirumah mereka sendiri. Appanya mendapatkan beberapa luka tembakan sementara eommanya ditemukan di dekat meja makan dengan pisau yang menancap perutnya. Ia sangat shock Yunho ah. Saat pertama kali datang ke rumah itu, aku menemukannya meringkuk di sudut ruangan sambil menangis. Dia ketakutan.

Aku merasa kasihan sekali padanya. Saat mengidentifikasi korban, aku menemukan sebuah piala dan selembar sertifikat milik Jaejoong. Mungkin saat itu Jaejoong pulang dengan rasa bahagia karena memperoleh sertifikat dan piala atas kemenangannya mengikuti lomba bermain piano. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang dirasakannya saat tiba dirumah dan melihat orang tuanya terbunuh. Rasa bahagianya lenyap seketika. Sinar matanya redup dan kosong. Dia kehilangan cahayanya.

Seminggu dia harus dirawat di rumah sakit karena depresi. Kemudian dia mengatakan kepadaku kalau dia ingin menjadi seorang detektif sepertiku agar bisa mencari pembunuh orang tuanya. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menentangnya. Beberapa bulan aku mengajaknya tinggal di rumahku hingga dia menyelesaikan sekolahnya. Lalu ia menjual rumahnya dan pindah ke rumah yang ditempatinya hingga saat ini. Dia kuliah dan mengambil jurusan militer dan hukum. Aku tau dia sangat mencintai musik. Tapi kejadian itu telah merubahnya. Aku ingin dia kembali menjadi Kim Jaejoong yang dulu. Dia pianis berbakat, tapi dia memendam semua mimpinya itu.

Ada satu hal yang hingga saat ini masih kurahasiakan darinya. Aku takut akan mempengaruhi emosinya. Saat mengidentifikasi orang tuanya, hasil tes mengatakan bahwa darah Kim Jaejoong tidak sama dengan darah appanya. Sampai sekarang kami masih mencari tau appa biologis Kim Jaejoong yang kami duga menjadi salah satu tersangka atas pembunuhan itu."

Yunho tercenung mendengar semua cerita Letnan Park. Selama ini Yunho tidak perduli dengan keluarganya. Tapi mendengar Jaejoong depresi atas kematian orang tuanya, membuat Yunho merasakan sedih juga. Karena dibalik sikap Jaejoong yang dingin, dia begitu rapuh.

"Aku ingin kau bersahabat dengannya Yunho ah... Dia tidak pernah punya teman selama ini dan selalu saja menyendiri. Aku sangat kasihan kepadanya," ada kilat kesedihan di mata orang tua itu saat berbicara.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku Letnan, jangan khawatir. Aku akan menjaganya..."

**.  
Perfect Couple  
KimYoonHye Vea****  
To be continue****  
.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Perfect couple  
YUNJAE  
Karena ini dunia mereka, yang lain cuma numpang!  
kimyoonhye vea**

**.**

**Untuk readersku, jangan jadi Homin shiper, please! TT_TT**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

"Yunho ah, kau tidak pulang?" tanya Jaejoong yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya di depan meja riasnya.

Dari kaca meja rias itu tampak Yunho yang sedang bergerak merenggangkan ototnya di bawah selimut. Masih enggan beranjak dari ranjang Jaejoong. Ia nyaman berada di sana karena aroma wangi Jaejoong selalu membekas di ranjang itu.

"Kau mengusirku?" namja bermata musang itu menatap wajah Jaejoong dari kaca meja rias.

Jaejoong tidak langsung menjawab. Ia masih sibuk dengan rambutnya. "Tidakkah kau merasa aneh? Sejak kapan hubungan kita bisa seintim ini? Rasanya baru kemarin kita bertengkar!" Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang terdiam lewat sudut matanya.

Yunho bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk tanpa menatap Jaejoong "Kau benar! Ini aneh!" desah Yunho "Dan yang paling aneh, aku menyukai keanehan ini!"

Jaejoong menaikkan salah satu alisnya lalu tersenyum tipis "Hari ini aku ingin makan di luar, kau mau ikut atau tidak?"

"Beri aku waktu setengah jam!" jawab Yunho sambil turun dari ranjang. Matanya masih setengah terpejam. Dengan langkah seperti diseret, ia berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Bahkan kau juga memakai sikat gigiku," gumam Jaejoong setelah pintu kamar mandi tertutup. Namja itu merapikan rambutnya lalu membuka lemari untuk berganti pakaian.

**.**

**.  
**

Café itu sederhana. Letaknya ada di pinggir jalan utama Seoul. Jaejoong dan Yunho memilih meja di samping dinding kaca yang memperlihatkan pemandangan luar tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. Cuaca sudah mulai dingin. Banyak orang yang mengenakan syal di lehernya.

Jaejoong menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi menatap keluar saat menunggu pesanan datang. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat mengobrol dengan Yunho. Matanya menikmati orang-orang dengan pakaian warna-warni yang berlalu lalang di trotoar jalan. Mereka berjalan dengan tujuannya masing-masing. Jaejoong suka menyendiri. Tapi caranya menyendiri adalah berada dikeramaian. Di tempat ramai, ia merasakan dua hal sekaligus. Ia tidak merasa sendiri karena banyak orang disekitarnya tetapi juga merasa sendiri karena tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang memperdulikannya. Ia menikmati suasana itu. Tidak jarang kalau dirinya sering duduk di bangku stasiun sambil memakan ice cream batangan atau minum softdrink.

Kata-kata Letnan Park beberapa hari lalu selalu mengusiknya. Bisakah ia bermain piano lagi? Sejak kematian orang tuanya, Jaejoong merasa lupa segalanya. Ia lupa cara untuk tersenyum, lupa cara untuk bermain Piano, lupa kapan terakhir kali merasa dirinya bahagia. Laki-laki itu memejamkan mata sejenak mengingat lagi saat jemarinya menekan tuts-tuts melody itu. Tersentak, ia membuka mata saat merasakan sentuhan pada tangannya.

Yunho tersenyum lembut sambil menggenggam tangannya yang dingin. Tangan Yunho terasa hangat. "Pesananmu sudah datang," kata Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan ia mulai memakan makanannya. Laki-laki itu memang suka memasak, tapi sesekali ia juga makan di luar. Aneh. Perasaan itu dirasakannya lagi. Selama ini ia selalu makan sendiri walaupun terkadang ia makan dengan Letnan Park atau tim yang lain saat bekerja tapi rasanya berbeda dengan sekarang.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Jaejoong. Ia tau Yunho sedang menatapnya.

"Aniyo," Yunho tertawa kecil sambil menyuap sepotong daging. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan penampilan Kim Jaejoong. Dia selalu tampak mempesona meskipun hanya dengan rajutan swetter dan kaos dalam putih longgar. Hanya saja Yunho memang suka menatapnya. Yunho tau, laki-laki itu pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu tadi saat melamun. Tapi Yunho tidak berniat mengusiknya. Ia membiarkan Jaejoong dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Pintu masuk yang terbuat dari kaca itu terdorong pelan. Dua orang wanita masuk ke dalamnya. Salah satunya tanpa sengaja melihat mereka berdua.

"Jung Yunho!"

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Seketika matanya melebar menatap siapa yang baru saja masuk ke dalam. Menyadari raut wajah Yunho berubah, Jaejoong memutar kepalanya, menoleh kebelakang dan sama terkejutnya dengan Yunho. Jung Ajhuma sedang berjalan cepat menuju tempat mereka diikuti Go Ahra. Gadis yang pernah dilihat Jaejoong di apartement Yunho.

"YAA! Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak berhubungan dengannya lagi?!" bentak Jung Eomma saat sudah sampai di meja mereka.

"Ini bukan urusan Eomma!" saut Yunho gerah.

PYAAARR…

"EOMMA!"

"AJHUMA!" Ahra menutup mulutnya, terkejut.

Yunho berdiri dari duduknya terkejut saat eommanya menyiramkan segelas air pada Jaejoong.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk menjauhi putraku?! Aiish… Kau benar-benar tidak punya harga diri! Bagaimana ada laki-laki menjijikkan sepertimu?!"

"Eomma hentikan!" raut wajah Yunho mengeras.

Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya sambil menatap Jung Eomma tajam.

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya! Kenapa harus putraku? Masih ada banyak laki-laki kaya di luar sana! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak rela anakku menjadi gay sepertimu!"

Mata Ahra membulat mendengarnya. Ia terdiam dan menatap bingung. Sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Bagaimana bisa ada laki-laki sepertimu? Perempuan yang melahirkan laki-laki menjijikkan sepertimu pasti sama jalangnya_"

PRAAAANG

"EOMMA!""

Suasana hening seketika. Semua pengunjung sedang menatap mereka saat ini. Gelas kosong itu hancur berantakan saat menghantam lantai. Jaejoong membantingnya dengan kuat. Nafasnya memburu. Matanya berkilat marah.

"Sekali saja kau menyebut tentang eommaku, aku tidak akan bersikap sopan lagi kepadamu!" desisnya tajam.

Yunho masih terpaku saat mata doe itu beralih menatapnya "Jangan muncul dihadapanku lagi Jung!" katanya dingin lalu melangkah pergi.

"Jae! Tunggu!"

"Omo kepalaku!"

"ajhuma!"

Yunho menatap bergantian eommanya yang kesakitan dan Jaejoong yang melangkah keluar dari café. Ahra sedang mendudukkan wanita itu di kursi. Mencoba menenangkannya.

"Kuantar kalian pulang setelah membereskan kekacauan ini!" kata Yunho dingin lalu berjalan ke meja counter.

**.**

**Perfect couple  
YUNJAE  
kimyoonhye vea**

**.  
**

Stasiun, adalah tempat pertama yang Jaejoong tuju. Laki-laki itu duduk di salah satu bangkunya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku dan kedua tangannya menggenggam sekaleng sofdrink. Matanya memandang lurus ke depan. Membiarkan orang berlalu-lalang di hadapannya. Sejak dari restaurant tadi Jaejoong langsung menuju tempat ini dan duduk tanpa beranjak sedikit pun. Beberapa kali kereta datang dan pergi dan ia hanya diam di sana.

Sebagai seorang laki-laki memang tidak mudah untuknya menangis. Lagipula air matanya mungkin sudah habis saat kematian orang tuanya dulu. Namun perasaan sakit itu memenuhi ruang jiwanya. Batinnya. Ini salah dan ia sudah terlambat. Mungkin seharusnya ia tidak pernah memperbolehkan Yunho menyentuhnya hanya untuk membuktikan siapa sebenarnya dirinya. Mungkin seharusnya saat itu Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Yunho. Toh laki-laki itu tidak akan mati hanya karena tidak bisa orgasme.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya mencoba meredam perasaannya sendiri. Sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa Yunho bisa terjerat dan membutuhkannya. Yunho adalah laki-laki normal, ia tau itu. Tapi mengapa laki-laki itu seolah-olah sangat membutuhkannya? Membuat Jaejoong menjadi seperti pria-pria gay yang menjerat mangsanya. Salah. Eomma Yunho sudah salah menilainya. Karena bagi Jaejoong sendiri, dirinyalah yang terjerat oleh Yunho. Dirinya lah yang merasa nyaman berada di sisi laki-laki itu. Dirinya lah yang tidak pernah bisa menolak hasrat Yunho.

Tapi apapun itu tetap saja salah. Tidak ada yang benar untuk hubungan antara sesama jenis. Bahkan Tuhan pun sudah menegaskannya. Lalu darimana datangnya perasaan saling membutuhkan ini? Mengapa takdir membuat segalanya menjadi rumit? Bukan… bukan takdir. Kehidupan tidak pernah rumit. Perasaanlah yang membuat semuanya menjadi rumit.

Hari sudah malam. Dan stasiun mulai sepi. Namun Jaejoong bergeming di tempatnya. Ia masih enggan beranjak dari sana. Ia tidak khawatir dirinya akan dirampok oleh sekelompok berandalan. Sebuah pistol selalu terselip di pinggangnya dengan peluru penuh. Tapi ia membenci suasana yang mulai sepi ini. Dengan gerakan berat, laki-laki itu beranjak dari duduknya. Satu hal yang pasti, Jaejoong tidak akan pulang ke rumahnya karena ia yakin, Yunho akan mencarinya ke sana. Tidak menyangkal kemungkinan bahwa laki-laki itu akan menunggu di sana jika dia memang ingin. Dan saat ini, Jaejoong tidak ingin bertemu dengan Yunho. Mungkin ia akan meminta letnan untuk bekerja sendiri atau mengganti patnernya.

Seorang pria berjaket jeans kumal yang sedang bersandar di dinding stasiun dan baru saja di lewati Jaejoong, menatap sambil menyeringai. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Yeoboseo? … Aku ingin bicara dengan Kang Seo Hyuk ssi! Kurasa aku sudah menemukan putra Kim Joong Won!"

**.**

**Perfect couple  
YUNJAE  
kimyoonhye vea**

**.  
**

Park Myung So menghela nafas pelan. Sudah beberapa menit lalu ia termenung setelah mendengar permintaan dari namja yang ada di depannya.

"Apa kalian ada masalah?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Laki-laki itu tidak langsung menjawab. Ia bahkan memandang ke arah lain. Raut wajahnya tampak sendu "Ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa kujelaskan, Letnan."

"Tapi ini sangat tiba-tiba. Aku ingin tau kenapa kau meminta untuk bekerja sendiri atau mengganti patner. Apa Yunho melukaimu?"

"Aku yang akan melukainya," Jaejoong mendesah pelan "Aku tidak ingin melukainya, Letnan."

Laki-laki tua itu mengernyitkan dahi bingung. "Aku perlu waktu untuk memutuskannya jae ah. Dan aku masih membutuhkan alasan yang logis."

"Aku mengerti!"

"Tapi bisakah kau terbuka kepadaku? Apa kalian bertengkar?"

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya dengan susah. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia bahkan tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakannya. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang, Letnan. Beri aku waktu."

Lagi. Park Myung So menghela nafas. Memang sedikit sulit untuk berbicara dengan Jaejoong. matanya menatap penuh kasihan. Sejak dulu Jaejoong tidak punya siapapun. Ia akan sangat senang jika saja Jaejoong mau terbuka kepadanya. Karena secara tidak langsung, ia sudah menganggap Jaejoong putranya sendiri.

"Baiklah. Akan kupikirkan hal ini!" senyumnya.

"Kamsahamnida, Letnan Park. Aku pergi dulu!"

Park Myung So mengangguk pelan. Matanya terus mengikuti Jaejoong yang melangkah meninggalkannya. Apa yang membuat Jaejoong berfikir bahwa dia akan melukai Yunho? Apa hubungan mereka akhir-akhir ini tidak baik? Letnan Park mendesah pelan, bukankah hubungan mereka memang tidak baik dari awal?!

**.**

**Perfect couple  
YUNJAE  
kimyoonhye vea**

**.  
**

"Ajhuma, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" gadis itu masih menatap bingung pada wanita di hadapannya. Ada apa hubungannya dengan laki-laki tadi? Dan mengapa Yunho terlihat begitu marah.

"Ahra ya... Kau harus berjanji untuk membantuku!" Jung eomma meraih ke dua tangan Ahra, menggenggamnya dengan pandangan memohon.

"Ye?"

"Aku benar-benar menghkhawatirkan Yunho!" desah wanita itu pelan.

Ahra duduk di samping wanita itu, di bangku kayu depan toko bunga milik eommanya.

"Laki-laki yang bersama Yunho tadi adalah laki-laki gay! Dia ingin menjadikan Yunho sama sepertinya. Aku tidak ingin Yunho menjadi gay. Meskipun kami tidak dekat, tapi aku benar-benar tidak rela putra yang kulahirkan menjadi gay. Kau mengerti perasaanku bukan? Aku sangat takut..."

"Ajhuma, tenanglah..."

"Ahra ya, kau harus mendapatkan Yunho! Jangan lepaskan dia, araseo? Hanya kau yang bisa menolongku."

"Ajhuma... Kau jangan khawatir. Yunho laki-laki yang baik, dia tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Aku akan membantumu." senyum Ahra. Dalam hatinya ia masih terkejut menyadari bahwa laki-laki yang dianggapnya teman Yunho itu adalah gay. Saat pertama mereka bertemu di apartement Yunho dulu, Ahra merasa hubungannya dengan Yunho memang dekat. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka. Hubungan sesama jenis? Astaga…

"Aigooo... Kau memang calon menantu paling sempurna,"

**.**

**.**

Lagi. Yunho mendecak kesal saat telepon Jaejoong tidak bisa di hubungi. Semalaman Yunho menunggu di depan rumah Jaejoong, tapi laki-laki itu tidak muncul sama sekali. Berkali-kali Yunho bertanya pada yoochun, Junsu, Changmin, Yoon Hye, Taeyang, Letnan Park, bahkan yang tidak mengenal Jaejoong sekalipun. Namun sampai saat ini mereka belum bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel dalam genggaman Yunho berdering. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon, laki-laki itu menempelkannya ke telinga dan langsung menjawab "Jae? …Oh, Letnan Park. Ada apa? … Sekarang? …Ye? Kau bertemu Jaejoong kemarin? Apa dia mengatakan ada dimana dia saat ini? … Ne, aku ke sana sekarang juga!"

Yunho memasukkan benda itu ke saku celananya. Menyambar jas dan kunci mobilnya di atas meja. Laki-laki itu berjalan cepat keluar dari apartementnya karena Letnan Park sudah menunggunya di kantor.

**.**

**.**

Yunho berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor itu. Tujuannya hanya satu, kantor Letnan Park. Ia tidak tidur semalaman, membuat matanya memerah. Juga tidak sempat cukur karena sibuk menghubungi Jaejoong. Ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan laki-laki itu. Yunho takut ia tidak akan bisa melihat Jaejoong lagi. Karena tanpa sadar, laki-laki itu benar-benar membutuhkannya.

Biasanya ia akan mengetuk pintu dulu. tapi hari ini, otaknya seolah tidak bisa berfungsi dengan benar. Tangannya langsung membuka pintu ruangan itu tanpa sempat berfikir dulu. Membuat pria yang tengah menulis sesuatu di atas meja kerjanya itu terkejut.

"Oh yunho, kau sudah datang?!"

"Apa Jaejoong mengatakan kepadamu dimana dia, Letnan? Kenapa dia kemari? Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu tentangku?" tanya Yunho sambil menutup pintu. raut cemasnya tidak dapat ditutupi.

"Duduklah dulu," saut Letnan Park tenang.

Yunho menarik salah satu kursi di depan meja itu dengan tidak sabar. Letnan Park meletakkan penanya di atas map lalu memandang Yunho dengan serius.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya. Apa kalian bertengkar?"

Yunho terdiam lalu mendesah pelan "Jujur saja aku tidak tau ini disebut bertengkar atau tidak."

Letnan Park menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Aku tidak tau masalah apa yang terjadi pada kalian, tapi kemarin Jaejoong datang kemari untuk meminta bekerja sendiri atau mengganti patner!"

"Mworago?" Yunho menatap terkejut "La-lalu apa yang kau katakan kepadanya?"

"Aku masih akan memikirkannya. Kurasa kau berhak tau tentang hal ini Yunho ah…"

Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan lemas. Jaejoong tidak main-main dengan ucapannya untuk tidak melihat Yunho lagi. Laki-laki itu mendecak pelan. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Ia tertegun. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa takut kehilangan. Berganti patner sama sekali bukan masalah untuknya sebelum ini. Sama ketika Changmin ditugaskan ke Jepang. Ia detektif yang profesional, seharusnya ini bukan masalah. Terlepas dari pekerjaannya, ia benar-benar takut Jaejoong tidak mau menemuinya lagi. Bukan hanya karena pekerjaan.

"Apa dia menghindarimu? Aku juga tidak tau dia ada dimana sekarang," Letnan Park mendesah pelan. Membuat pandangan Yunho beralih kembali padanya.

"Tolong kabari aku saat kau melihatnya, Letnan." pinta Yunho. Nada suara itu terdengar lemas "Saat ini yang kubutuhkan hanya berbicara dengannya!"

Letnan Park baru saja akan membuka mulut untuk menjawab saat ponsel di dalam sakunya bergetar. Pria tua itu mengambilnya dan langsung menjawab "Yeobseo? Ah ne… Araseo,"

Yunho menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Dalam hati ia berharap itu ada hubungannya dengan keberadaan Jaejoong.

"Yunho ah, boleh aku minta tolong kepadamu?"

"Ye?"

"Istriku baru saja menelepon. Sopir keluarga kami sedang meminta cuti. Bisa kau menjemput putriku di sekolahnya? Aku harus rapat sebentar lagi."

Yunho mengangguk pelan "Baiklah…"

"Kau sudah tau dimana sekolahnya bukan? Di sekolah tempat gadis yang makan bersamamu tempo hari,"

"Aku tau!"

**.**

**Perfect couple  
YUNJAE  
kimyoonhye vea**

**.  
**

Seorang pria Jepang melangkah keluar dari bandara Inchieon. Ia mengenakan matel hitam yang tebal. Tubuhnya masih terlihat gagah meskipun sudah berkepala lima. Topi dan kaca mata hitam yang dipakainya tampak kontras dengan penampilannya.

"Tuan," sapa seorang pria Korea dengan bahasa Jepangnya yang sedikit aneh. Ia sedang membungkuk hormat kepada pria Jepang itu, diikuti beberapa orang di belakangnya.

"Lama kita tidak bertemu Kang Seo Hyuk-san!" sapanya dengan bahasa Jepang yang fasih.

"Senang berjumpa dengan anda kembali tuan, silahkan…" laki-laki itu mempersilahkan orang Jepang itu masuk ke dalam mobil. Beberapa menit kemudian, mobil itu meluncur pergi di ikuti oleh beberapa mobil di belakangnya.

"Kuharap kedatanganku ke negara ini tidak sia-sia!" kata pria Jepang itu sambil melepaskan kaca mata hitamnya dan menatap keluar jendela mobil.

"Semuanya ada di dalam map ini Tuan Akiwa, anda ingin mendengarnya?" tanya Kang Seo Hyuk.

"Bacakan!"

"Hai'! Kim Jaejoong lahir tanggal 4 february 1986 dari pasangan Kim Soo In, nama korea yang digunakan oleh Hikari Umemura-san dan Kim Joong Won. Setelah kematian orang tuanya, Kim Jaejoong tinggal bersama seorang detektif kepolisian Seoul bernama Park Myung So untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya. Dia menjual rumah lamanya dan pindah ke rumah lain. Saat ini Kim Jaejoong bekerja sebagai detektif di kepolisian Seoul untuk mencari pembunuh kedua orang tuanya. Ini fotonya tuan!" Kang Hyo Suk sedikit membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menyerahkan selembar foto pada Akiwa Umemura yang duduk di jok belakang itu.

Akiwa menerima foto itu lalu melihatnya "Kita akan segera bertemu!" gumamnya "Bawa dia padaku hidup-hidup!" perintahnya dengan jelas.

**.**

**.**

Yunho menatap bangunan itu sambil menghela nafas pelan. Ia menghampiri salah satu siswa yang kebetulan sedang berjalan di dekatnya.

"Apa kau mengenal Park Ji Hye? "

Kedua gadis itu menatap Yunho dengan mata menyelidik sambil menggeleng pelan. Yunho mendesah pelan sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Kemudian ia melangkah memasuki pintu gedung sekolah itu, mencoba bertanya pada guru atau siapapun yang bisa ditanyainya.

"Yunho ssi?"

Yunho menoleh saat namanya di panggil dan mendapati Ahra sedang berjalan menghampirinya sambil tersenyum. Mengapa ia bisa lupa kalau Go Ahra bekerja di tempat ini?! Padahal jelas sekali Letnan Park sudah mengingatkannya tadi. Ah, otaknya memang kurang baik akhir-akhir ini. Laki-laki itu mendesah pelan. Merasa sedikit lega.

"Ahra ssi, kau tau Park Ji Hye putri dari atasanku saat kita makan siang beberapa hari yang lalu bukan? Apa kau tau dimana dia?"

"Park Ji Hye? Ah, dia masih di kelas vokal kurasa. Waeyo?"

"Letnan memintaku untuk menjemputnya!"

"Ajhusi!"

Kedua orang itu menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis berlari-lari kecil menghampiri mereka. Gadis itu menetralkan nafas sejenak sebelum berbicara lagi "Aku masih ada latihan tambahan. Mungkin setengah jam lagi, apa kau mau menunggu sebentar?"

Yunho menyingkap lengan jasnya. Melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangannya "Gwenchanae, aku akan menunggumu!"

"Kamsahamnida!" ucap gadis berlesung pipi itu sebelum pergi lagi.

"Yunho ssi, boleh kita berbicara sebentar sementara kau menunggu Ji Hye?"

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Kita bisa bicara di cafetaria," senyum Ahra.

Yunho mengikuti Ahra yang membawanya ke cafetaria sekolah. Tempat itu tidak terlalu ramai karena bell pulang sudah berbunyi beberapa menit lalu. Hanya beberapa siswa yang masih ada di sana. Mungkin ada tambahan pelajaran atau semacamnya.

Yunho dah Ahra duduk di salah satu meja panjang itu. Secangkir kopi dan jus mangga juga ikut menemani mereka.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf untuk kejadian kemarin," kata Ahra pelan.

Yunho mengerutkan kening mendengarnya "Untuk apa kau meminta maaf? Yang melakukan hal itu eommaku bukan dirimu!"

"Tapi tetap saja aku merasa tidak nyaman, Yunho ssi. Aku tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi sepertinya Jung Ajhuma sangat membenci temanmu. Apa yang dikatakannya benar? Apa dia seorang gay?"

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?" tanya Yunho dingin. Matanya menatap tajam.

"Mi-mianhae…" saut ahra gugup "Aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur. Ah, ini!"

Yunho menatap dua lembar tiket yang diletakkan ahra di hadapannya. Ia memandang gadis itu tidak mengerti.

"Jung Ajhuma memberiku tiket film ini. Ia ingin agar aku mengajakmu. Apa kau mau?" tanya Ahra "Tidak ada salahnya menuruti permintaan Ajhuma, Yunho ssi. Mungkin dengan begitu rasa marahnya pada temanmu akan mereda dan berhenti mengganggunya,"

Yunho terdiam menatapnya. Secara tidak langsung gadis itu benar. Kalau Yunho menerima tawaran Ahra, setidaknya eommanya tidak akan mengganggu dirinya dan Jaejoong beberapa hari ini. Walaupun hak Yunho untuk berhubungan dengan siapapun yang disukainya. Tapi tetap saja, eomma adalah eomma yang merasa selalu berhak atas anak yang dilahirkannya.

"Baiklah… Jam berapa kita bertemu lagi?"

**.**

**Perfect couple  
YUNJAE  
kimyoonhye vea**

**.  
**

Kim Jaejoong baru saja keluar dari mini market sambil membawa sekantong pelastik yang berisi beberapa botol soju. Selama ini ia tinggal di tempat spa. Mampir ke rumah hanya untuk memberi makan Jiji saja. Beberapa hari ini ponselnya juga di matikan. Namja itu mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah hari ini. Untuk apa dia menghindari Yunho? Seperti pengecut saja. Ia menghela nafas pelan saat matanya tidak sengaja menangkap bayangan beberapa mobil mengikutinya dari kaca spion dalam. Jaejoong meraih ponselnya di tempat duduk kosong sebelahnya dan menghidupkannya.

Dengan satu tarikan, ia menekan gas kuat-kuat dan melesatkan mobilnya dengan cepat. Dugaannya tepat. Mobil-mobil itu memang sengaja mengikutinya. Jaejoong masih belum mengerti apa hubungannya dengan dirinya. Tidak mungkin mobil-mobil itu suruhan Yunho. Itu sangat mustahil. Namja itu membanting stir saat berada di jalan sepi hingga mobil berputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat lalu menginjak rem kuat-kuat.

Ckiiiiitt…

Ban mobil itu berdecit keras sebelum berhenti. Jaejoong menatap lurus ke depan. Ada empat mobil hitam berhenti tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Beberapa detik ia hanya diam saja. Lalu pintu-pintu mobil itu terbuka dan orang-orang berjas hitam keluar dari dalamnya. Jaejoong masih belum dapat menggabungkan kejadian ini dengannya. Orang-orang ini jelas mengincarnya. Mereka bukan segerombolan perampok yang memilih targetnya dengan acak.

Laki-laki itu mematikan mesin mobilnya lalu mencabut kuncinya. Dilemparnya kunci itu ke jok belakang sembarangan lalu menekan nomor seseorang pada ponselnya dan memasukkan benda itu ke bagian dalam jaketnya. Dengan tenang ia keluar dari mobil dan melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan? Mengapa mengikutiku hingga ke belakang gedung gym?" tanyanya.

"Anda harus ikut dengan kami!" jawab salah satu dari mereka yang memakai kaca mata.

"Aku harus tau alasan mengapa aku harus ikut kalian!" saut Jaejoong. Tangannya meraba pinggang kiri dimana pistolnya berada.

"Anda akan tau nanti"

"Kalau begitu tidak ada alasan untuk aku ikut dengan kalian!"

"Anda tidak bisa menolak!" laki-laki itu menggerakkan dagunya memberi isyarat. Serentak orang-orang itu langsung melingkari Jaejoong.

Namja itu menatap waspada pada sekitarnya. Tangannya sudah menggenggam pistol miliknya. Ia yakin sekarang. Mungkin saja orang-orang itu adalah sekelompok mafia yang mengincar dirinya. Musuh Jaejoong terlalu banyak karena dia sudah memecahkan banyak kasus.

"Hiyaaaaaa…."

DOOR

DOOR

Namja cantik itu menembak siapapun yang akan mendekatinya.

BOUGH

DOOR

Jaejoong menendang lalu berputar dan menembak. Ia berharap seseorang yang tadi dihubunginya mendengar semuanya. Keringatnya mulai keluar sementara ia harus menghemat pelurunya. Ia belum pernah dikeroyok sebelumnya dan hal itu ternyata sangat melelahkan.

DUAAGH

Dada kirinya terkena tendangan yang membuatnya terhuyung kebelakang. Rasa sakit itu seperti mencekiknya. Membuatnya sulit bernafas dan lengah.

BOUUGH…

Tepat di tengkuknya, ia merasakan hantaman yang begitu kuat hingga membuat pengelihatannya gelap seketika. Dan semuanya tiba-tiba saja terasa sunyi.

**.**

**.**

Yunho beberapa kali menatap ponsel dalam genggamannya itu. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan film yang sedang diputar di layar besar itu. Sudah dua puluh menit ia duduk di sana dan pantatnya terasa gatal ingin pergi. Tapi demi rasa sopannya pada gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya, Yunho menahannya. Beberapa kali ia berfikir, mungkin Ahra tidak keberatan kalau dirinya tidur.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel dalam genggamannya bergetar. Yunho melihat nama Shim Changmin berkedip-kedip di layar ponselnya. Sekilas, Yunho melirik gadis yang sedang fokus menonton film itu. Sepertinya bukan masalah kalau ia menjawab telepon.

"Yeobseo?" jawabnya dengan suara pelan. Tidak ingin mengganggu pengunjung lainnya. "MWOYA? JAEJOONG DICULIK?"

**.**

**Perfect couple  
YUNJAE  
kimyoonhye vea  
To be continue**


	7. Chapter 7

**Perfect Couple  
Yunjae  
karena ini dunia mereka. yang lain Cuma numpang!  
KimYoonHye Vea**

**.  
.**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

Mobil hitam itu berdecit saat pemiliknya menginjak rem kuat-kuat. Yunho membuka pintu mobilnya dan langsung berlari menuju beberapa orang yang ada di sana. Di dekat sebuah mobil berwarna biru gelap milik Jaejoong.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa jaejoongie bisa diculik? Kapan terjadinya? Apa sudah dilakukan indetifikasi? Siapa yang menculiknya? _"

"Yunho ah, tenanglah!" saut Letnan Park dengan suara beratnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa dengannya?"

"Hyung! Jaejoong hyung adalah detektif. Dia pasti bisa berfikir untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri!" jawab Changmin sambil mencoret-coret sesuatu di buku catatannya.

"Tapi_ tunggu dulu, bagaimana kalian bisa tau Jaejoong diculik?!" Yunho menatap satu-per-satu wajah yang ada disitu. Raut wajahnya terlihat tidak sabar.

"Sepertinya dia sudah sadar ada yang mengincarnya. Dia sengaja menghubungi Changmin saat berbicara dengan mereka!" saut Yoon Hye.

"Mereka?"

"Ya! Yang membawa Jaejoong Oppa, lebih dari satu orang."

"Changmin ah, apa kau menemukan sesuatu mengenai kasus ini dan kasus Akiwa Umemura?" tanya Letnan Park.

"Seungri menemukan kunci mobil Jae Hyung di celah jok belakang. Sepertinya dia sengaja membuang kuncinya agar mobilnya tidak dibawa. Tidak ada sidik jari sama sekali. Dari pembicaraannya di telepon, aku yakin Jaejoong Hyung keluar terlebih dulu dari mobilnya. Ia juga sengaja berhenti di tempat ini."

"Tempat ini tidak ber-aspal. Ban mobil akan tercetak di tanah!"

"Letnan, aku sudah mencetak jejak semua ban mobil. Ada empat mobil yang mengikuti Jaejoong ssi!"

"Selidiki apakah Akiwa Umemura terkait dengan hal ini!" perintah Letnan Park.

Yunho menatap frustasi. Ia tidak tau apapun yang terjadi dan merasa menjadi orang paling idiot sedunia. Laki-laki itu hanya bisa berdiri sambil menatap teman-temannya berdebat mendiskusikan sesuatu dan bergerak kesana kemari untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan informasi.

"Seungri akan mengurus tempat ini. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kantor dan menggabungkan informasi yang kita dapat! Yoon ah, kau sudah menghubungi FBI?"

"Sudah kulakukan, Cho Kyuhyun ssi dan Choi Siwon ssi dalam perjalanan ke kantor!" jawab gadis itu sigap.

"Ayo kita kembali!"

"Letnan Park!" panggil Yunho putus asa "Bisa kau menjelaskannya kepadaku? Aku benar-benar merasa menjadi orang idiot saat ini!"

"Tentu! Aku akan menjelaskannya di kantor!"

**.**

**.**

Hampir tengah malam. Namun kantor kepolisian seoul itu masih tampak hidup.

"Aku ingin ikut dalam kasus ini!" ucap Yunho setelah mendengar semua cerita Letnan Park tentang Akiwa Umemura.

Letnan Park menghembuskan nafas pelan "Tentu saja, kita membutuhkanmu Yunho ah."

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Changmin menyembulkan kepalanya menatap Letnan Park dan Yunho yang sedang duduk di sofa ruangan itu.

"Kyuhyun ssi dan Siwon ssi sudah sampai, Letnan!"

"Ayo kita tangani ini secepatnya!" Letnan Park beranjak dari duduknya sambil merapikan jaket tebal yang dipakainya. Mereka berdua bergegas bergabung dengan team Changmin yang sedang ada di ruang rapat bersama anggota FBI.

"Sudah cukup bukti bahwa Jaejoong ssi dibawa oleh orang-orang dari Akiwa. Orang Jepang itu ada di Korea saat ini. Dia tiba jam 10.12 siang tadi. Semua cetakan ban mobil yang didapatkan Seungri adalah mobil tipe Honda YJ 9020. Keluaran dari Jepang tahun lalu. Dan semua pegawai Akiwa di kediamannya yang ada di Korea memakainya!" Siwon menatap serius laporan yang ada di tangannya.

"Apa ponsel Jaejoong tidak bisa dinyalakan? Kita bisa melihatnya dari GPS!" saut Yunho.

"Ponselnya pecah di lokasi kejadian, sepertinya terjatuh saat dia berkelahi!" jawab Changmin.

"Perintahkan tim kalian untuk menyelidiki kediaman Akiwa Umemura. Pergilah ke departement pembangunan dan minta gambar kontruksi rumah itu secepatnya!" perintah Kyuhyun.

Yoon Hye mengangguk "Biar aku yang mengambilnya!"

"Kita harus bergerak cepat! Siapkan team unit kalian!" perintah Siwon.

**.  
Perfect Couple  
Yunjae  
KimYoonHye Vea  
.**

Jaejoong merasa pusing dan gelap. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut nyeri. Seperti berdiri di sebuah tempat putar yang ada di taman bermain, dan teman-temanmu memutarnya begitu cepat. Detak jantungnya menderu dan ia merasa tubuhnya lemas. Dicobanya untuk bernafas pelan-pelan sambil mengerjapkan mata.

Silau. Cahaya yang masuk melalui retina membuatnya mengerjap kembali. Dicobanya untuk menyeimbangkan pikirannya yang mulai bekerja. Ia ingat sedang berkelahi dengan orang-orang asing terakhir kali kesadarannya bekerja. Lalu dimana dia sekarang?!

Jaejoong mulai dapat melihat jelas. Ia melihat ada seorang laki-laki yang duduk di kursi merah besar, dibelakang sebuah meja kerja. Di samping kanan, kirinya ada beberapa orang yang berdiri tegap tanpa bergerak. Seolah-olah mereka adalah patung-patung penjaga. Laki-laki itu tengah menatapnya sambil menyesap nakotin dari cerutu yang dipegangnya. Gambaran penampilannya sangat mirip dengan bos mafia yang ada dalam televisi. Butuh beberapa detik untuk menyadari bahwa Jaejoong sedang ada pada posisi duduk dalam keadaan terikat.

Laki-laki itu mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya berusaha lepas dari tali-tali yang mengikatnya. Ia menggerutu dalam hati. Menyadari usahanya akan sia-sia, Jaejoong menatap pria yang masih duduk di kursi besar itu dengan tajam.

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya.

Seorang pria yang berdiri disebelah kanannya mengucapkan lagi pertanyaan Jaejoong dalam bahasa Jepang. Jaejoong mengernyit pelan. Pria tua itu adalah orang Jepang. Apa mungkin dia salah satu orang yang terkait dengan ibunya?!

"Apa kau keluarga Umemura?" tanya Jaejoong dalam bahasa Jepang, membuat pembicaraan kedua pria itu terhenti.

Pria tua itu menatap Jaejoong terkejut. Detik berikutnya ia menyunggingkan senyuman "Kau bisa bahasa Jepang? Aku senang kau mengenalku!" ucapnya sambil menatap Jaejoong intens.

"Apa maumu?"

"Kau sangat mirip ibumu…" pria itu tersenyum muram "Tapi sayang dia sama sekali tidak mencintaiku…"

Pandangan Jaejoong menajam. Pikirannya bekerja cepat untuk menganalisa "Kau yang membunuh kedua orang tuaku!" desisnya.

Pria itu mengerjap pelan lalu tertawa pelan. Ia menghisap lagi cerutunya kemudian menghembuskannya "Membunuh ayahmu lebih tepatnya! Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya… Hikari… Kenapa dia begitu bodoh menusukkan pisau ke perutnya sendiri…"

"Kau bajingan!"

BRAAK

"Laki-laki Korea itu yang bajingan! Dia membawa lari Hikari dariku!"

Jaejoong terdiam. Orang itu mencintai ibunya. Ia tidak dapat membedakan, apakah benar-benar mencintai, atau hanya obsesi. Intinya, dia menginginkan ibunya seorang. Cih, lagi-lagi karena cinta. Ia tidak habis fikir mengapa sebuah rasa yang bernama cinta selalu saja dapat membuat rumit kehidupan.

"Aku memberikan dua pilihan kepadamu. Yang pertama, ikutlah denganku ke Jepang!" pria itu menghisap kembali cerutunya sambil mengambil sebuah pigora foto yang ada di meja kerja itu. Ia menatap foto itu sejenak lalu kembali memandang Jaejoong "Aku hanya mencintai ibumu sampai sekarang. Aku tidak punya istri ataupun anak. Kau satu-satunya keturunan dari Hikari yang tertinggal. Ikutlah denganku dan menjadi penerusku!"

"Tapi Umemura-sama_"

"DIAM!"

Seseorang yang baru saja memprotes Akiwa langsung menunduk. Usia pria itu sekitar pertengahan tiga puluh lima sampai empat puluh. Wajahnya tirus dan sinar matanya terlihat tegas dibalik kaca mata yang dipakainya.

"Apa kau tau peraturan dalam yakuza?!" bentaknya "Ucapan ketua adalah mutlak! Mengerti?!"

"HAI'!" semua orang disana serentak membungkuk.

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan kepada orang tuaku apa kau pikir aku akan ikut denganmu?" Jaejoong mendengus pelan sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Kalau kau tidak mau ikut denganku, kau harus mengambil pilihan kedua. Menyusul ayahmu yang bajingan itu!"

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILNYA BAJINGAN, BRENGSEK!" teriak Jaejoong.

Pria itu membatu. Rahangnya mengeras dan mata sipitnya menatap tajam "Aku menunggu pilihanmu! Ikut denganku, atau mati!"

Jaejoong terdiam. Otaknya berfikir keras. Ia harus mengulur waktu. Semoga saja Changmin dan yang lainnya menyadari bahwa ia berada dalam bahaya saat ini. Jaejoong tidak boleh gegabah.

Braaak…

Pintu terbuka keras. Seseorang masuk dengan nafas terengah "Tuan, kita dikepung polisi!" teriaknya.

"Kurang ajar!" Akiwa berdiri dari kursinya sambil mengeluarkan pistol miliknya. Ia mengarahkannya tepat pada Jaejoong.

"Tuan, tunggu!" seru seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja masuk "Jangan bunuh dia!"

"Dokter Ayamoto, kenapa kau masih ada di sini?! Bukankah aku menyuruhmu kembali ke Jepang tadi pagi?"

Laki-laki tua berambut putih itu membungkuk pada Akiwa "Maafkan saya tuan. Saya harus memberitahukan sesuatu yang sangat penting!"

"Apa itu?" tanya Akiwa tidak sabar. Diluar sudah terdengar beberapa kali tembakan pistol.

Dokter itu mendekat, memberikan secarik kertas pada Akiwa "Saya sempat mengambil beberapa helai rambut Jaejoong-san tadi saat memeriksanya."

Akiwa terpaku menatap kertas laporan hasil tes DNA ditangannya itu. Tangannya gemetar hingga pistolnya terlepas dari genggamannya dan jatuh ke lantai "Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Dulu, sebelum Nona Umemura melarikan diri ke Korea, dia sudah mengandung dua bulan. Fujiwa-san yang menceritakannya kepadaku. Saya sendiri yang memeriksanya tuan."

"Tuan, kita harus pergi dari sini secepatnya!" desak pria berkaca mata tadi.

Akiwa masih terpaku di tempatnya. Kenyataan itu tidak pernah di duganya.

"POLISI! JANGAN BERGERAK!"

"Tuan kita harus pergi!" dua orang anak buah akiwa menariknya hingga kertas hasil tes DNA itu terjatuh. Masih dalam keadaan terkejut, pria itu sudah dibawa masuk ke dalam ruangan rahasia sementara tempat itu sudah dipenuhi oleh polisi dan anak buahnya yang berkelahi.

Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan ikatan di tubuhnya. Tapi sampul itu sangat kuat dan sama sekali tidak bisa bergeser sedikitpun. Suara tembakan dan pukulan terdengar begitu ramai.

"Jae?!"

Jaejoong samar-samar mendengar suara Yunho. Ia mengangkat wajah dan melihat Yunho sedang berusaha menuju padanya sambil berkelahi. Namja cantik itu memaki dalam hati, kenapa tali yang melilit di tubuhnya dan kursi itu sangat kuat. Ia tidak bisa bergerak karena pergelangan tangannya juga terikat.

"Jae, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yunho cemas begitu sampai ditempat Jaejoong. Tangannya segera membuka sampul tali yang mengikat tubuh Jaejoong.

"Yunho belakangmu!"

BOUGH

Kaki panjang itu menendang seseorang yang akan memukulnya. Ia kembali fokus pada ikatan tali Jaejoong. Tali itu mengendur. Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya sementara Yunho berusaha membuka ikatan di pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. Mereka berdua begitu fokus hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran musuh. Begitu mata Jaejoong menangkapnya, pisau itu sudah begitu dekat.

BRUUUK

Yunho mengerang pelan saat kepalanya terbentur dinding. Tapi matanya seketika terbelak. Ia menyambar pistol yang ada di dekat kaki meja lalu menembakkannya.

DOOR

Orang itu mati seketika, melepaskan Jaejoong dengan perutnya yang tertusuk pisau.

"Jae!" panggil Yunho panik.

Tangan Jaejoong berlumuran darah memegang pisau itu. Ia merasa perutnya nyeri hingga mati rasa.

"Jae, tahan sebentar. Bertahanlah!" Yunho menyingkirkan tangan Jaejoong lalu memegang pisau itu dengan hati-hati dan mencabut dengan gerakan cepat. Kepala Yunho menatap sekitarnya dengan wajah panik. Tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya karena semua orang masih berkelahi.

"Aku akan membawamu keluar, bertahanlah!"

Jaejoong mulai merasa kesadarannya akan menghilang. Sekuat tenaga ia melawan rasa sakit itu agar tetap tersadar. Darah diperutnya keluar semakin banyak. Nafasnya tersendat.

"Jae bertahanlah, kumohon!" Yunho mengangkat tubuh lemas itu. Ia berusaha keluar sambil menghindari orang-orang yang sedang berkelahi. "Jae, tetap buka matamu! Lihat aku!" serunya putus asa saat mata Jaejoong mulai menutup.

**.  
Perfect Couple  
Yunjae  
KimYoonHye Vea  
.**

Gadis itu terlihat sedang berjalan masuk ke dalam sebuah café. Bibirnya tersenyum ketika matanya melihat seorang wanita sedang duduk di salah satu meja. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju wanita itu.

"Ajhuma, kau sudah lama menungguku?" tanyanya begitu sampai di tempat wanita itu.

"Ahra ya, duduklah!" kata wanita itu ceria.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka. Ahra memesan secangkir capucino sebelum melanjutkan obrolannya.

"Bagaimana kencan kalian semalam?" tanya wanita itu antusias.

Ahra tersenyum "Kami menonton film, Jung Ajhuma."

"Aigoo… Itu pasti sangat menyenangkan… Lalu kemana lagi kalian setelah itu? Ponsel Yunho tidak bisa kuhubungi dari tadi pagi dan dia juga tidak ada di apartementnya."

"Itu… Sebenarnya kami tidak menonton filmnya sampai habis… Yunho ssi mendapat telepon dan langsung pergi."

"Mwo? Dia meninggalkanmu begitu saja?" tanya Eomma Yunho tidak percaya "Siapa yang meneleponnya?"

"Aku tidak tau, yang kutau hanya penelepon itu mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong ssi sedang diculik dan Yunho ssi sangat terkejut hingga langsung pergi. Gwenchana Ajhuma, aku baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang itu tidak apa-apa?!" omel Jung Ajhuma "Anak itu benar-benar keterlaluan! Bagaimana bisa dia pergi demi laki-laki gay itu dan meninggalkanmu begitu saja?! Pasti laki-laki gay itu hanya berpura-pura! Aiiish… Aku akan bikin perhitungan sekarang juga! Ayo, kau juga harus ikut!"

"Ajhuma…"

Go Ahra tidak bisa menolak saat Eomma Yunho menariknya meninggalkan café. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka tiba di kantor kepolisian Seoul itu.

Ini pertama kalinya Eomma Yunho mendatangi tempat kerja Yunho. Biasanya wanita itu acuh dan tidak peduli apa saja yang dilakukan Yunho. Well, kecuali mengurusi perjodohan Yunho dengan gadis-gadis yang pernah dipilihnya. Wanita itu melangkah masuk dengan cepat dengan Ahra yang mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Cogiyo… Apa kau tau dimana Yunho?" tanyanya pada salah satu polisi yang sedang lewat.

"Oh, Jung Yunho ssi?"

"Ne, benar. Aku eommanya."

"Oh, mianhae Ajhuma. Yunho ssi saat ini sedang berada di rumah sakit."

"Mwoya? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa dia terluka?" tanya Eomma Yunho panik.

"Aniyo… Yunho ssi baik-baik saja. Dia disana sedang menemani patnernya. Detektif Kim Jaejoong terluka dalam kasus penangkapan kriminal tadi malam."

"Aiiish… Anak itu selalu saja membuat repot Yunho!" gerutu Eomma Yunho "Apa kau tau dimana rumah sakitnya?"

"Saya bisa mengantar jika anda tidak keberatan," saut polisi itu ramah.

"Aigooo… Kau baik sekali…"

**.  
Perfect Couple  
Yunjae  
KimYoonHye Vea  
.**

Yunho berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruang ICU itu dengan tidak tenang. Ia sama sekali tidak mampu membayangkan jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Jaejoong. Sungguh Yunho ingin sekali masuk ke dalam dan memeluk Jaejoong erat-erat. Dadanya terasa sesak. Ia membutuhkan laki-laki itu untuk hidup. Ia sudah tidak perduli lagi jika dirinya gay. Karena pada kenyataannya yunho sadar bahwa ia membutuhkan Kim Jaejoong berada di sisinya.

"Hyung, kau membuatku pusing!" keluh Changmin.

Laki-laki tampan itu tidak perduli dengan keluhan Changmin. Ia benar-benar khawatir. Berkali-kali ia mengacak rambutnya hingga terlihat kusut dan berantakan. Matanya agak merah karena tidak tidur semalaman.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Changmin menoleh dan melihat Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu baru saja datang.

"Jaejoong Hyung terluka. Pisau itu menggores limpanya," jelas Changmin.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia masih di dalam ruang ICU dua jam yang lalu."

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Junsu dengan kening mengerut melihat Yunho yang mondar-mandir tidak jelas.

Changmin menghela nafas pelan "Dia sudah begitu sejak dua jam yang lalu. Seperti orang yang takut ditinggal pergi kekasihnya saja," gerutunya.

Dalam hati Yunho membenarkan ucapan Changmin. Ia benar-benar khawatir. Kenapa lama sekali mereka di dalam? Apa yang terjadi dengan Jaejoongnya?! Demi tuhan Yunho tidak ingin ditinggal sendirian dengan jiji.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang ICU terbuka. Seorang dokter keluar sambil melepaskan sarung tangan yang dipakainya.

"Bagaimana dengannya dokter?" tanya Yunho langsung.

"Oprasinya berjalan lancar. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dia masih dalam pengaruh obat bius dan sebentar lagi akan dipindahkan ke ruang biasa," dokter itu menepuk bahu Yunho pelan sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Yunho menghela nafas pelan. Setelah ini ia berjanji akan memaksa Jaejoong keluar dari pekerjaannya. Yunho tidak sanggup lagi kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Jaejoongnya. Beberapa perawat mendorong ranjang tempat Jaejoong terbaring. Dengan sigap Yunho langsung mengikuti kemana ranjang itu dibawa. Melupakan tatapan heran dari teman-temannya.

"Aku tidak tau kalau hubungan mereka lebih baik dari yang kubayangkan," gumam Junsu pelan.

**.**

**.**

"Nghh…"

Yunho terkesiap. Mata Jaejoong bergerak pelan. Laki-laki itu sadar tepat setelah dia sampai di kamar rawatnya. Seorang suster langsung memeriksa denyut nadinya dan mengecek saluran infusnya. Mata itu mengerjap pelan. Yunho menatap tidak sabar. Ia ingin sekali memeluk tubuh itu. Tapi ia menahan diri hingga perawat-perawat itu pergi.

"Jae…" bisiknya sambil menyentuh pipi pucat Jaejoong begitu perawat-perawat itu pergi.

Jaejoong mengerjap lemah. Ia merasa nafasnya sedikit berat. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis melihat sosok bermata musang dihadapannya. Ia tidak tau harus merasakan apa. Saat ini, ia hanya merasa sangat lelah. Ia tidak ingin berfikir apapun tentang hidupnya.

Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin hanya saling melempar tanya lewat tatapan. Mereka merasa aneh dengan tingkah Yunho saat ini. Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka. Seorang wanita masuk ke dalam tanpa permisi dengan mata membelak.

"JUNG YUNHO!"

Semua tersentak kaget mendengar bentakkan itu.

Yunho menatap sambil mendesis pelan "Sedang apa eomma disini?!" tanyanya sambil menghampiri wanita itu. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong semakin tertekan

"Tentu saja untuk membawamu pergi dari tempat ini! Berapa kali eomma bilang untuk tidak berhubungan dengan laki-laki gay itu?!"

"EOMMA BERHENTI BICARA!" bentak Yunho marah.

"Lihat sekarang! Kau jadi anak kurang ajar! Karena dia kau berani membentakku, orang yang melahirkanmu! Anak macam apa kau ini?!"

"Ajhuma… lebih baik kita pergi…" pinta Ahra sambil menarik lengan wanita itu. Ini sangat memalukan, pikirnya. Bukan hanya ada mereka di situ, tapi juga teman-teman Yunho yang lain.

"Aku mencintainya!"

Semua mengerjap kaget mendengarnya. Keadaan menjadi hening seketika.

"M-mwo?"

"Aku mencintai Kim Jaejoong! Tidakkah itu cukup jelas untukmu? Aku memang putramu tapi aku yang akan menentukan hidupku sendiri. Jangan perlakukan aku sama dengan dua anakmu yang lain. Dari awal aku terbiasa sendiri, jadi jangan campuri urusanku lagi."

"Omo… Kepalaku…Kepalaku…" Eomma Yunho memegangi belakang kepalanya.

"Ahra ssi, maafkan aku. Lebih baik kau bawa eomma pergi. Aku tidak ingin terjadi keributan di ruangan ini."

"Ajhuma, ayo kita pergi." Ahra menuntun wanita yang tampak shock itu keluar dari ruangan.

Yunho menghela nafas pelan. Ia tidak tau bagaimana eommanya bisa sampai ke rumah sakit ini. Tapi ia sungguh tidak ingin melukai Jaejoong lagi. Yunho berbalik dengan cepat menghampiri ranjang Jaejoong. laki-laki itu sedang memejamkan mata.

"Jae…" panggil Yunho cemas. Ada ketakutan didalamnya. Disentuhnya pipi halus itu.

Jaejoong membuka matanya pelan. Yunho tidak mengerti arti tatapan mata doe itu. Tapi ia tidak ingin Jaejoong menghindarinya lagi. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong pergi lagi. Yunho menunduk, menatap wajah itu lebih dekat.

"Jangan dengarkan kata-kata eomma," dikecupnya kening, mata, pipi, dan hidung Jaejoong. Lalu dilumatnya bibir cherry itu lembut.

"Yunh…" Jaejoong mengerang pelan.

"Wae?" tanya Yunho dengan tatapan hangatnya sambil mengecup bibir itu sekali lagi.

"Dibelakangmu…" bisik namja cantik itu.

"Huh?" Yunho menatap tidak mengerti. Perlahan ia menoleh kebelakang dan langsung tersenyum gugup saat melihat ketiga orang temannya, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin, ternganga dengan mata tidak berkedip melihatnya.

Laki-laki tampan itu menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung "Se-sejak kapan kalian disitu?" tanyanya gugup.

Aigooo… Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin langsung mengumpat dalam hati. Apa dia pikir mereka itu hantu kasat mata?! Tentu saja sejak dari tadi saat Jaejoong dipindahkan ke kamar ini.

**.  
Perfect Couple  
Yunjae  
KimYoonHye Vea  
.**

Sudah beberapa menit Jaejoong menatap kertas itu. Kertas yang tertinggal di lokasi kejadian. Kertas yang menjelaskan siapa dirinya dan siapa Akiwa Umemura. Ia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang tertulis di sana. Dua minggu dirinya dirawat di rumah sakit, cukup untuk membuatnya menenangkan diri tentang masa lalunya. Tapi saat ini, ia seolah dihadapkan kembali dengan kenyataan yang jauh lebih buruk. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin mempercayainya. Bolehkah ia berharap kalau semua itu salah?!

Letnan Park hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan menatap laki-laki di hadapannya. Ia benar-benar kasihan pada Jaejoong. Kenyataan ini memang menyakitkan. Orang yang paling kau benci dalam hidupmu adalah ayah kandungmu sendiri. Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan laki-laki itu.

"Aku juga tidak berharap seperti ini, Jae ah…" ucapnya dengan suara serak "Tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya. Kim Joong Woon, bukan appa kandungmu. Aku tau saat kami melakukan identifikasi pada kedua orang tuamu dulu. Maafkan aku tidak memberitahukan hal ini kepadamu. Saat itu kau dalam kondisi buruk. Aku takut akan mempengaruhi emosimu."

Jaejoong merasa lidahnya kelu. Ia bahkan tidak tau harus berkata apa. Akiwa Umemura, pembunuh orang tuanya, sebenarnya adalah appanya sendiri?! Jaejoong tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Akan jauh lebih mudah jika Akiwa bukanlah siapa-siapa. Dengan begitu ia bisa membencinya dengan bebas.

"Dia sudah diserahkan pada pemerintahan Jepang. Kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Kau bisa melewati masa lalumu dengan kuat. Aku yakin kau juga akan dapat melewati hal ini dengan baik juga."

"Aku mengerti, Letnan." Jawab Jaejoong singkat "Terima kasih, aku pergi dulu."

Letnan Park mengangguk pelan. Jaejoong beranjak dari kursi lalu membungkuk hormat. Setelah itu ia keluar dari ruangan Letnan Park. Ponsel di sakunya terus bergetar sejak ia ada di dalam ruangan itu. Sambil berjalan keluar dari kantor kepolisian, dijawabnya panggilan itu.

"Boo, kau dimana?" tanya Yunho langsung begitu Jaejoong menerima panggilan itu.

Namja itu mengernyit pelan "Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"I-itu… itu karena aku ingin memanggilmu seperti itu. Sudahlah! Kau ada dimana? Kenapa pergi saat aku masih tidur?"

"Aku masih ada urusan. Kalau kau mau pulang ke apartementmu, pulang saja. Bukankah kau sudah punya duplikat kunci rumahku?!"

"Kau mengusirku?"

Jaejoong bisa membayangkan raut wajah kesal laki-laki itu. Mau tidak mau membuatnya tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak bilang seperti itu. Sudahlah, kalau kau mau pulang aku tidak keberatan. Kalau kau masih ingin di sana aku juga tidak keberatan. Tapi jangan lupa memberi makan Jiji, araseo?!"

"Aku lapaar…"

"Aku sudah membuat sandwich di dapur, kau makan itu saja! Kututup dulu teleponnya!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Yunho, Jaejoong memutuskan sambungan telepon itu. Ia sudah berada di tempat parkir saat mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Yunho. Tangannya merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil kunci mobil ketika seseorang memanggilnya.

"Kim Jaejoong ssi,"

Laki-laki itu menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis sedang berjalan menuju padanya. Dia gadis yang bersama dengan eomma Yunho. Go Ahra.

"Anyeong haseo," gadis itu menunduk sopan.

Jaejoong membalasnya dengan tatapan tidak terbaca. Jika gadis ini menemuinya, itu sudah pasti ada hubungannya dengan Yunho. Apa ini karena kejadian di rumah sakit saat itu? Saat Yunho mengatakan dengan tegas bahwa dia mencintainya. Sejujurnya, Jaejoong sendiri belum tau hubungan mereka saat ini.

"Jaejoong ssi, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Apa kau ada waktu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan pergi ke club. Kau mau ikut?" tawar Jaejoong sambil membuka pintu mobil untuk Ahra.

Ahra mengangguk pelan "Terima kasih."

**.**

**.**

Club itu terlihat elegan. Bukan seperti club-club malam pada umumnya. Yang mengunjungi tempat itu hanya dari kalangan atas dengan pakaian yang anggun dan mewah. Bukan murahan. Tempat ini lebih mirip jamuan pesta daripada club. Jaejoong menyukai tempat ini. Ini salah satu tempatnya untuk menyendiri. Di tempat ini ada banyak orang, tapi mereka lebih suka berkumpul dengan teman-teman akrab mereka. Tidak seperti di club malam rendahan yang banyak sekali gadis perayu hingga membuatnya tidak bisa duduk nyaman.

Jaejoong menyesap wine di gelasnya. Ahra terlihat tampak canggung. Gadis itu duduk dengan gelisah. Ini pertama kalinya gadis itu mengunjungi tempat ini. Sesekali matanya melirik sekitar. Jika dibandingkan dengan pengunjung lainnya, penampilan Ahra terlihat sangat sederhana. Ia hanya memakai kemeja putih dengan bawahan hitam. Dipadu higheels sewarna dengan roknya. Meskipun ia terlihat anggun, tapi tetap saja penampilannya sangat sederhana. Matanya melirik Jaejoong. Ia melihat penampilan Jaejoong juga sederhana tapi berkelas. Meskipun Jaejoong hanya memakai celana jeans dan jaket kulit yang membungkus tubuhnya, entah mengapa laki-laki itu tampak sangat mempesona.

"Kau bilang ingin berbicara sesuatu, Ahra ssi,"

Ucapan itu membuat Ahra sedikit tersentak. Gadis itu tersenyum gugup. Ia memutar-mutar gelas yang ada dalam genggamannya.

"Itu… aku ingin bertanya… Apa, apa kau benar-benar gay?" ucapnya pelan nyaris berbisik. Ia takut dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. Takut dengan reaksi Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak tau," jawab Jaejoong muram "Mungkin benar, karena aku tidak tertarik pada perempuan."

Ahra terdiam berfikir "Apa kau menyukai Yunho ssi?"

Jaejoong menatap mata gadis itu. Ia melihat ada kegelisahan disana. "Apa aku terlihat seperti menyukainya?"

Ahra menatap gugup "Yunho ssi terlihat sangat membelamu. Jung Ajhuma tidak menginginkan putranya seperti itu. Jaejoong ssi, bisakah kau melepas Jung Yunho?"

Jaejoong meneguk winenya lalu memalingkan wajah dari tatapan gadis itu "Apa yang harus kulepas? Dia bukan milikku. Aku pun tidak mengerti dengan hubungan ini. Kami hanya menjalani apa adanya. Tapi Yunho, bukan milikku. Tidak ada ikatan atau perjanjian apapun diantara kami,"

"Kalau aku memohon untukmu menjauh dari Jung Yunho, apa kau akan melakukannya?"

"Aku tidak yakin dia akan membiarkanku jauh," jawab Jaejoong. Masih tidak menatap gadis itu. Jaejoong sendiri tidak yakin dengan kata-katanya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti hubungan yang mereka jalani. Masih diingatnya kata-kata Akiwa Umemura yang memintanya ikut kembali ke Jepang. Apa pergi dari Korea pilihan yang terbaik untuknya?

"Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar," Ahra beranjak dari duduknya kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri.

Laki-laki cantik itu merasakan ponselnya terus bergetar sejak tadi. Jung Yunho. Kata-kata namja itu seolah sudah terekam di dalam pikirannya. Berputar berulang kali tanpa kau menginginkannya. Aku mencintai Kim Jaejoong! Dia mengatakan hal itu dengan tegas dihadapan orang-orang namun tidak sekalipun dihadapan Jaejoong.

Cinta. Cih. Jaejoong mendecih pelan. Akibat dari rasa itu memang benar-benar mengerikan. Tapi, sikap Yunho yang melindunginya sering juga membuatnya tercenung. Selama ini ia terbiasa hidup sendiri, dan tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang selalu berada disisinya. Fakta bahwa ia sendiri yang masuk dalam kehidupan itu membuatnya ribuan kali berfikir tentang perasaannya pada laki-laki itu. Bukankah saat itu Jaejoong yang datang ke apartementnya? Membantu dan merawat Yunho? Ia bisa saja mengabaikan laki-laki itu, tapi kenapa ia tidak melakukannya?

PRAAANG…

"YAA! Apa kau berjalan tidak menggunakan mata?"

Suara itu membuat Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang. Ia terkejut melihat Ahra yang sedang duduk di lantai meringis kesakitan. Tangannya terluka terkena pecahan dari gelas.

"Lihat gaunku jadi kotor! Sepertinya kau bukan member di sini, penampilanmu tidak berkelas!"

"Jeoseonghamnida," sela Jaejoong "Dia kemari bersamaku!"

Gadis bergaun merah muda yang langsing itu mengerjap kaget "Oh Jaejoong ssi, apa dia temanmu?" tanyanya sambil melirik Ahra yang masih duduk di lantai. Dilihat dari nada bicaranya gadis itu sering memperhatikan Jaejoong karena Jaejoong sendiri tidak merasa mengenalnya. Well, ini adalah tempatnya menyendiri, pikirannya terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan gosip gadis-gadis yang ada disini.

"Ne, maaf sudah membuat gaunmu kotor, bilang saja pada Thunder dan Go. aku akan menggantinya." Jawab Jaejoong sambil berjongkok. Membantu Ahra berdiri.

"Baiklah…"

"Kami permisi dulu!" Jaejoong tersenyum pada gadis itu lalu menuntun Ahra keluar dari club.

**.**

**.**

"Darahnya terus mengalir, kita harus menghentikannya!" kata Jaejoong saat mereka sudah dalam mobil.

Ahra meringis sambil memegang tangannya. Telapak tangannya tidak sengaja menekan pecahan gelas tadi. Gadis itu tertegun saat melihat aksesoris mobil yang tergantung di spion dalam mobil Jaejoong. Sebuah pigora kecil dengan foto kucing di dalamnya. Foto yang sempat ditanyakannya pada Yunho. Baru disadarinya bahwa mobil yang dipinjam Yunho dulu adalah mobil Jaejoong. Jadi Yunho memberikan kucing itu pada Jaejoong?!

Tiba-tiba saja mobil berhenti. Ahra melihat sekitarnya dengan bingung. Namja cantik itu mematikan mesin mobil lalu melepaskan sabuk pengamannya.

"Aku beli obat dulu, tunggu sebentar." Ucap Jaejoong sambil keluar dari mobil.

Lima menit kemudian laki-laki itu kembali lagi dengan membawa kantong kertas kecil berisi perban dan obat. Diraihnya tangan Ahra yang terluka. Dibersihkannya dengan kapas yang terkena cairan antiseptic. Gadis itu meringis pelan saat merasakan perih.

"Sakit?" tanya Jaejoong sambil meniup luka itu agar terasa dingin.

Ahra terdiam melihatnya. Jantungnya berdebar pelan. Matanya terus menatap Jaejoong yang mengoleskan obat di lukanya lalu membalutkan perban dengan lembut. Saat bersama Yunho, ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini.

"Nah sudah selesai," kata Jaejoong. Laki-laki itu memberikan sebuah lolipop pada Ahra.

Gadis itu mengernyit bingung "Untuk apa?"

"Dulu saat aku kecil, eommaku selalu memberikan permen ketika selesai mengobati lukaku karena terjatuh. Dia bilang kalau makan permen akan membuatmu terlihat manis dan melupakan rasa sakitnya. Jja, ambilah!" senyum Jaejoong.

Ahra terpekur. Tangannya menerima permen itu sambil menunduk. Gadis itu merasakan pipinya memanas. Well, jatuh cinta eoh?

**.  
Perfect Couple  
Yunjae  
KimYoonHye Vea**  
**To be continue  
.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Perfect Couple**  
**Yunjae**  
**karena ini dunia mereka. yang lain Cuma numpang!**  
**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.  
.**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

Cuaca hari itu tidak begitu baik. Memang sudah hampir memasuki musim dingin. Langit yang mendung, membuat udara semakin dingin. Kim Jaejoong keluar dari mobilnya dengan jaket panjang selutut dan syal rajutan berwarna merah yang melingkar di lehernya. Ia meninggalkan Yunho tadi saat laki-laki itu sedang mandi. Well, ia tidak perlu menjelaskan berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan Yunho di kamar mandi. Jaejoong sendiri tidak pernah tau apa saja yang dilakukan Yunho di dalam sana. Terkadang ia merasa iri pada Yunho yang bisa bebas memilih hidupnya. Seolah tidak perlu memikirkah hal lain kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Laki-laki itu melangkah masuk ke dalam kantor kepolisian Seoul. Mencoba menghalau pikirannya yang hinggap di laki-laki bermata musang itu. Toh, ia yakin begitu Yunho keluar kamar mandi dan tidak mendapati dirinya ada di rumah, laki-laki itu pasti akan menghubunginya sambil marah-marah. Terkadang, Jaejoong merasa geli karena tiba-tiba saja laki-laki itu menjadi sangat posesive padanya. Ia masih ingat perkataan Yunho dulu 'Aku membutuhkanmu…'. Jaejoong tidak pernah tau makna dari kalimat itu karena sejak Yunho mengatakan hal itu, dia selalu berputar disekitar ruang gerak Jaejoong. membuat Jaejoong merasa aneh dengan hidupnya yang selama ini terbiasa sendiri.

"Oh Hyung, kau sudah sampai?!"

Jaejoong melihat Shim Changmin tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Mau tidak mau ia membalas senyuman Changmin. Jaejoong memang tidak seberapa dekat dengannya, tapi sikap Changmin yang ceria sedikit mempengaruhi suasana hatinya.

"Letnan Park sudah menunggumu di dalam. Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu!" sambung Changmin.

"Kau tau siapa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kurasa orang-orang Akiwa. Mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan sesuatu mengenai eommamu dari mereka," senyum Changmin.

Jaejoong balas tersenyum "Ne, gomawo!" ditepuknya pelan lengan laki-laki jangkung itu sebelum melangkah menuju pintu ruangan letnan park dan masuk ke dalamnya setelah mengetuk pintu.

Letnan Park Myung Soo tersenyum saat melihat Jaejoong masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Pria itu sedang duduk di sofanya yang nyaman bersama dua orang yang tidak di kenal seorang laki-laki seumuran Letnan Park yang rambutnya sudah agak beruban. Dan di sebelahnya ada seorang wanita tua yang masih terlihat sehat dan cantik. Mungkin usianya awal tujuh -laki cantik itu membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya memberi salam.

"Duduklah Jae,"

Jaejoong berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk di seberang Letnan Park. Ia masih diam menunggu penjelasan dari letnan park.

"Ini adalah Mr. Takashi dan Ny. Fujiwa. Mereka yang akan menjelaskannya sendiri kepadamu. Kau bisa bahasa Jepang bukan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Dalam hati ia masih bertanya-tanya apa hubungan mereka dengan eommanya.

"Saya tinggalkan Jaejoong di sini. Silahkan berbicara kepadanya," ucap Letnan Park dengan bahasa Inggris pada pria yang disebut Mr. Takashi itu sebelum ia beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Setelah mendengar pintu ruangan itu tertutup, Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya "Watashi wa Kim Jaejoong desu," ucapnya.

Wanita Jepang itu mengulurkan tangannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Membuat Jaejoong sedikit menggeser duduknya hingga tangan itu bisa menggapainya.

"Kau sungguh sangat mirip dengan ibumu…" ucapnya dengan bahasa Jepang yang fasih sambil membelai pipi Jaejoong dengan jemarinya yang sudah keriput. "Sudah lama sekali aku ingin melihatmu…"

"Nenek… Apa kau mengenal ibuku?"

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya… Aku yang menjaganya sejak dia masuk ke dalam keluarga Tuan Akiwa." jawabnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Bisakah… Bisakah anda menceritakan tentang orang tuaku?" pinta Jaejoong. Karena ia tidak tau sama sekali apa yang terjadi tentang orang tuanya. Kenyataan bahwa ia bukan anak kandung Kim Jong Woon dan menjadi anak kandung Akiwa, orang yang sudah membunuh orang tuanya, membuat Jaejoong tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Tentu saja… Aku akan memberitahumu segalanya Jae-chan…" nenek Fujiwa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jaejoong. Matanya menerawang siap kembali ke masa lalu "Saat itu, Nona Hikari masih berusia sembilan belas tahun ketika masuk ke dalam keluarga Tuan Akiwa. Orang tuanya, kakek dan nenekmu, mengalami kecelakaan hingga Nona Hikari harus di asuh oleh Tuan Hirano, kakak dari kakekmu. Ia adalah pemimpin Black Dragon. Ayah dari tuan akiwa, yang juga sudah menjadi kakekmu. Saat pertama kali melihat Nona Hikari, Tuan Akiwa sudah jatuh cinta kepadanya. Tapi karena ia dibesarkan di lingkungan yakuza yang keras, caranya mencintai itu salah. Saat itu Tuan Akiwa masih berusia dua puluh dua.

Awalnya, Nona Hikari selalu menghindarinya. Tapi Tuan Akiwa terus memaksanya untuk menjadi calon istrinya. Nona Hikari menjadi sangat terbebani. Saat itulah Kim Jong Woon, orang yang selama ini kau anggap ayah itu datang. Dia hanya salah satu anak buah Tuan Hirano dari Korea yang sering menjadi penerjemah sekaligus pengawal Tuan Akiwa. Kim Jong Woon, sering menemukan Nona Hikari tengah menangis setelah bertengkar dengan Tuan Akiwa. Dia menghiburnya dengan perasaan yang tulus. Membuat Nona Hikari jatuh cinta kepadanya. Dan sejak itu mereka sering bertemu diam-diam."

Nenek Fujiwa menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Seolah ada beban berat yang tengah menghimpit dadanya. Seperti yang dirasakan oleh Jaejoong saat ini.

"Suatu hari, Tuan Akiwa datang menemui Nona Hikari," lanjutnya "Dia datang dalam keadaan mabuk. Sebelum itu, dia marah karena Nona Hikari menolak pergi bersama dengannya untuk menghadiri suatu pesta perayaan. Mungkin dia minum terlalu banyak di pesta itu hingga tidak sadar apa yang diperbuatnya. Malam itu… Malam itu Tuan Akiwa… Dia-dia memperkosa Nona Hikari…"

Nenek Fujiwa menutup mulutnya menahan tangis sementara Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya erat. Dadanya terasa sesak dan ada denyutan sakit. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup membayangkan sosok wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu menangis.

"Nona Hikari merasa terpuruk…" lanjut nenek Fujiwa dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis "Yang lebih membuatnya hancur, sebulan kemudian Nona dinyatakan hamil oleh dokter. Aku masih ingat bagaimana wajahnya saat itu. Seolah-olah semua kebahagiaannya direnggut paksa. Hanya aku dan dokter yang tau tentang kehamilannya karena Nona meminta kami untuk merahasiakannya. Kemudian Nona mulai menghidari Kim Jong Woon. Tapi laki-laki itu merasakan ada yang aneh. Dia terus mencari tau hingga Nona akhirnya terpaksa mengaku bahwa ia sedang mengandung.

Kim Jong Won, laki-laki itu sangat mencintai Nona Hikari. Dia meminta ijin kepadaku untuk membawa Nona pergi dari rumah itu. Tentu saja aku mendukung aku juga yang membantu mereka untuk pergi dari rumah itu. Itu terakhir kalinya aku melihat Nona Hikari. Setelah kepergian Nona dan Kim Jong Woon, Tuan Akiwa sangat marah. Mereka memaksaku tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan dimana mereka berada karena memang aku tidak tau. Dia memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mencari informasi tentang Nona.

Kondisi Tuan Hirano yang memburuk, membuatnya terpaksa menggantikan tugas sebagai ketua Black Dragon hingga semua waktunya terpakai untuk urusan organisasi. Aku tau dia sangat mencintai Nona Hikari. Tapi cara untuk mencintai itu salah. Hingga beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku mendengar dia berhasil menemukan Nona dan Kim Jong Woon. Dia sangat marah saat tau bahwa Nona sudah memiliki putra. Setiap malam aku berdo'a pada tuhan agar mereka baik-baik saja. Tapi kabar kematian mereka yang kudapatkan, membuatku sangat sedih." Nenek fujiwa mengusap matanya yang basah.

"Dia membunuh Otousan dan Okaasan," gumam Jaejoong.

"Dia hanya membunuh Kim Jong Woon. Tapi Nona tidak mau dipaksa ikut bersamanya hingga bunuh diri. Beruntung saat itu kau tidak ada di sana. Hingga dia tidak sampai melukaimu juga. Dia tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Dia tetap mencarimu. Hanya saja kau sulit di temukan karena sudah meninggalkan rumah itu dan bergabung dengan kepolisian." Nenek Fujiwa menatap Jaejoong lembut "Setiap hari aku berdo'a untuk keselamatanmu Jae-chan. Aku benar-benar khawatir saat mendengar kabar bahwa kemarin Tuan Akiwa sudah menemukanmu. Karena itu aku meminta dokter untuk memeriksa darahmu dan memberitahukan pada Tuan Akiwa jika kau memang benar putra kandungnya. Aku tidak ingin dia melukaimu seperti melukai Nona Hikari…"

"Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa… Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa memaafkannya, dia sudah melukaiku saat membunuh orang tuaku nenek. Dia sudah melukaiku… Dan fakta bahwa aku putranya semakin melukaiku. Akan lebih baik jika aku tidak tau sama sekali…" lirih Jaejoong.

Nenek Fujiwa menatap sendu "Memaafkan atau tidak memaafkan, itu semua terserah kepadamu Jae-chan. Tuan Akiwa sendiri sangat menyesali perbuatannya. Saat ini dia berada di tahanan kepolisian Jepang. Akan sangat mudah baginya untuk bebas. Tapi dia tidak menggunakan uangnya untuk memperoleh kebebasan itu. Dia hanya berpesan untuk menyerahkan seluruh asetnya padamu. Dia ingin merenungkan semua kesalahannya di penjara."

"Menyerahkan semuanya kepadaku?"

"Benar tuan!" kali ini Mr. Takashi yang menjawab "Sebagai putra Tuan Akiwa, andalah satu-satunya generasi penerus keluarga Umemura dan Black Dragon. Meskipun Tuan Akiwa terlibat kasus pembunuhan, tapi selama ini bisnisnya selalu bersih. Kami menunggu perintah tuan Jaejoong sebagai penggantinya. Ada ribuan orang yang berada di bawah organisasi Black Dragon dan saya siap membantu tuan. "

Jaejoong terdiam. Sekarang ia mendapat kejutan baru. Ada ribuan orang berada di bawah bisnis Akiwa dan ia harus menggantikannya. Tanggung jawab itu tiba-tiba saja ada di tangannya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Maafkan saya Mr. takashi. Saya perlu waktu untuk berfikir!"

"Saya mengerti. Kapanpun tuan ingin kembali ke Jepang, hubungi saja saya. Saya akan menyiapkan semuanya. Ini kartu nama saya!"

Jaejoong menerima kartu nama itu dengan pikiran kacau. Ia masih belum tau harus berbuat apa. Ia butuh waktu untuk berfikir.

"Kami akan selalu menunggumu Jae-chan." ucap nenek Fujiwa tulus.

**.**

**.**

Jung Yunho membanting pintu devisi kantor kepolisian Seoul itu dengan kesal. Raut wajahnya sama sekali beda dengan penampilannya yang kasual hari ini. Ia terlihat tampan dengan kaos rajutan cream lengan tiga per empat dan celana hitam tanpa jas yang selalu dipakainya bila bekerja. Rambutnya masih setengah basah dan sepertinya ia baru saja bercukur. Namun wajah tampan itu terlihat keruh saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, di otaknya sudah membayangkan untuk sarapan masakan Kim Jaejoong. Tapi ia mendapati rumah kosong begitu keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Oh Hyung, kau kemari?!"

"Dimana dia?" tanya Yunho langsung.

Changmin yang sedang duduk di depan mejanya mengerutkan alisnya lalu tersenyum penuh arti "Masih ada urusan di dalam. Duduklah dulu!"

"Bersama Letnan Park?"

"Aniyo… Ada orang Jepang yang datang menemuinya. Letnan Park sedang mengambil kopi di pantry."

"Sudah lama?"

"Lumayan. Kenapa kau begitu kesal? Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" tanya Changmin sambil mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

"Dia meninggalkanku begitu saja saat aku mandi! Begitu aku keluar, rumah sudah kosong tanpa pesan apapun!" dengus Yunho kesal sambil menarik sebuah kursi plastik di depan meja Changmin dan duduk di sana.

"Kalian tinggal serumah?" mata Changmin membelak lebar. Gerakan jarinya di atas laptop terhenti.

Yunho menjadi salah tingkah melihatnya. Memang hanya Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin yang tau kalau ia dan Jaejoong punya hubungan khusus sejak insiden di rumah sakit dulu. Awalnya mereka benar-benar terkejut. Tapi semuanya baik-baik saja. Toh hal itu bukan urusan mereka jadi terserah Yunho dan Jaejoong mau seperti apa.

"Jadi benar kalian tinggal serumah?" ulang Changmin saat melihat Yunho hanya mengusap-usap tengkuknya dengan gugup. Laki-laki itu menatap penuh selidik.

"Ye-yeah…" jawab Yunho enggan "Lebih tepatnya aku yang memaksa untuk tinggal di rumahnya,"

Changmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka…"

"Oh Yunho! Kau ada di sini?!" seru Letnan Park begitu masuk ruang devisi dengan segelas kopi di tangannya.

Yunho beranjak dari duduknya lalu menundukkan sedikit kepala. Memberikan kursinya untuk Letnan Park sementara ia menarik kursi yang lain. Belum sempat Letnan Park duduk, pintu ruangannya terbuka. Pria itu meletakkan kopinya di atas meja dan langsung menghampiri Jaejoong bersama Mr. Takashi dan Nyonya Fujiwa.

Yunho hanya diam melihatnya. Ia tidak bisa membaca raut wajah yang dipikirkan laki-laki itu dan siapa mereka. Tapi wajah itu memperlihatkan dengan jelas bahwa ada sesuatu yang sedang di pikirkannya. Ia mendengar Letnan Park berbicara bahasa inggris dengan orang-orang itu lalu mengantarnya keluar. Jaejoong masih menatap pintu ruang devisi ketika Yunho menghampirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya pelan. Rasa kesalnya seakan menguap saat melihat raut wajah Jaejoong. Jika dalam ruangan besar itu hanya ada Changmin, sudah dipeluknya sejak tadi namja itu. tapi ia harus menahan diri kalau tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang sedang bekerja.

Jaejoong menoleh sambil termangu. Ia masih belum tau apa yang harus dikatakannya pada laki-laki di depannya ini.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Yunho lagi. Tampak kekhawatiran di raut wajahnya.

"Oppa!"

Panggilan itu membuat beberapa mata menoleh ke sumber suara. Gadis berambut lurus panjang dengan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna cream cerah dipadu rok hitam selutut dan sepatu higheelsnya yang juga berwarna cream, tampak sedang berjalan dengan senyum cerah.

Yunho menghela nafas kesal. Sungguh ia tidak ingin melihat gadis itu lagi. Apa pernyataannya belum cukup jelas bahwa ia mencintai Kim Jaejoong?! Mengapa gadis ini masih saja datang menemuinya?

"Ahra ssi…" gumam Jaejoong pelan.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Yunho dingin.

Ahra menatap Yunho sekilas sebelum menatap Jaejoong lagi. Gadis itu tersenyum sipu "Aku membuatkan makan siang untukmu," katanya sambil mengulurkan tantang rantang makanan berwarna pink.

Sontak kening Yunho langsung berkerut mendengarnya. Kenapa sikap gadis itu tiba-tiba saja berubah? Dan kenapa dia sangat baik pada Jaejoong? Apa rencananya ?

"Untuk apa kau membuatkanku makan siang?" tanya Jaejoong yang sama herannya.

"Untuk rasa terima kasihku karena kau sudah mengobati dan memberiku permen kemarin," jawabnya sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

Jaejoong tersenyum sambil menerima rantang makanan itu "Kamsahamnida…"

"Apa yang tidak kuketahui?" tanya Yunho. Raut wajahnya sekarang sudah berubah mengerikan. Well, dia terlihat seperti kekasih yang sedang cemburu.

"Aku membuatnya sendiri untukmu, kuharap Oppa akan menghabiskannya," senyum Ahra.

Yunho mendengus kesal "Kami sedang sibuk!" sautnya ketus sambil menarik lengan Jaejoong kasar. Menyeretnya pergi.

"Aaakhh…"

Bruuuk…

"Jung Yunho!" bentak Jaejoong. Karena tarikan Yunho tadi, tubuh Jaejoong menabrak gadis yang ada di depannya itu hingga jatuh.

Jaejoong menyodorkan rantang itu pada dada Yunho lalu berjongkok di depan Ahra "Tidak seharusnya kau bersikap kasar pada wanita!" omelnya. Membuat Jung Yunho langsung mencebikkan bibir hatinya kesal. "Hak sepatumu patah, apa kakimu terkilir?" tanyanya pada gadis itu.

Ahra meringis pelan saat Jaejoong menyentuh kaki kanan gadis itu. Tiba-tiba saja jaejoong mengangkat tubuhnya. Menggendongnya. "Kuantar kau pulang!"

"YAA!" Yunho mendelik mendengarnya "Ja-jae kau akan meninggalkanku disini?" tanyanya tidak percaya saat Jaejoong mengangkat tubuh gadis itu lalu berjalan keluar.

"Kau bukan anak kecil lagi!" balas Jaejoong tanpa menoleh.

Ahra mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Jaejoong dan menoleh ke belakang. Gadis itu menjulurkan lidahnya pada Yunho seakan mengejek.

"YAA! Kim Jaejoong! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

Yunho mendecak kesal karena Jaejoong tidak memperdulikannya. Lagipula kenapa Ahra tiba-tiba menjadi seperti itu? Bukankah gadis itu terlihat selalu anggun di hadapannya?! Tapi tadi tiba-tiba saja dia terlihat seperti gadis yang manja dan sedang jatuh cinta. Yunho tersentak oleh pemikirannya sendiri. Jatuh cinta? Tidak mungkin gadis itu jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong. Tapi… Ahra tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu padanya sebelum ini. Seakan tertampar, Yunho tercenung. Apakah Jaejoong juga menyukai gadis itu? Selama ini mereka memang sudah pernah bercinta, tapi Yunho belum pernah menanyakan apa Jaejoong menyukainya. Bagaimana kalau laki-laki itu ternyata menganggap semua hal yang telah mereka lalui tidak ada apa-apanya. Bagaimana jika Kim Jaejoong tidak mencintainya dan menyukai Ahra.

"ANDWAEEEE!" teriak Yunho keras menyebabkan semua mata menatapnya. Ia langsung salah tingkah. "Aiiishh…" decaknya saat melihat rantang pink itu masih dalam dekapannya.

"Kau mau kemana Hyung?" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba. Sejak tadi namja jangkung itu sudah mengamati mereka. Tapi dia hanya diam saja.

"Membuang makanan ini! Aku curiga ada sesuatu di dalamnya!"

"Changkaman!" teriak Changmin. Laki-laki itu beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari ke arah Yunho. Direbutnya rantang makanan itu "Kalau kau tidak mau biar kuambil!" katanya sambil melegang pergi. Meninggalkan Yunho yang tercengang melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

Sudah berjam-jam gadis itu duduk di sana. Ia sendiri tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Ditatapnya laki-laki yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya itu. Dia hanya memejamkan matanya seakan terhanyut dalam dunianya sendiri. Ahra menghela nafas pelan. Ia menatap sekitar taman itu. Ada banyak anak kecil yang bermain di sana.

"Aku lapar! Ayo kita makan!"

Gadis itu tersentak dan langsung menoleh. Jaejoong sudah beranjak dari duduknya. Cepat-cepat Ahra mengikutinya. Mereka makan di salah satu café daerah Myeongdong. Setelah itu Jaejoong mengantar Ahra pulang.

"Oppa, gomawo sudah mengantarku," ucap gadis itu sambil membuka setbellnya.

"Ahra ya… Jangan menemuiku lagi."

Ahra mengerjap kaget "Wa-waeyo?"

Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan. Menatap gadis itu sambil tersenyum muram "Aku gay!" bisiknya.

"Aku tau…" jawab Ahra pelan. Ia menunduk "Aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku tiba-tiba saja bisa menyukaimu."

"Maafkan aku…"

"Ini bukan salahmu Oppa," Ahra tersenyum "Setidaknya aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda terhadapmu. Yunho ssi sangat mencintaimu. Jangan membuatnya bersedih."

"Gomawo… "

"Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa," Ahra tersenyum lalu membuka pintu mobil dan turun. Ia melambaikan tangannya saat mobil Jaejoong bergerak menjauh.

Dengan langkah pelan gadis itu naik tangga menuju halaman toko bunga milik keluarganya. Ini sedikit menyedihkan. Menyukai seseorang yang jelas-jelas akan menolakmu. Ahra menghela nafas berat.

"Ahra ya!"

"Ajhuma…" gumam Ahra pelan. langkahnya terhenti saat melihat wanita yang dikenalnya sebagai eomma Yunho itu berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

"Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau sudah menemui Yunho?" tanya wanita itu antusias.

"Ajhuma, mianhae…"

"Waeyo? Apa ada masalah? Apa yunho menolakmu?"

Ahra menggeleng pelan "Kim Jaejoong tidak seperti yang Ajhuma katakan. Dia laki-laki yang baik…"

Wanita itu mengerutkan keningnya "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku… Kim Jaejoong… Aku menyukainya, dan aku sudah ditolaknya." ucap Ahra dengan tatapan sendu.

"Mwoya? Ka-kau…"

"Mianhae… Biarkanlah Yunho ssi memilih jalannya sendiri Ajhuma. Jaejoong Oppa orang yang baik. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa membantumu. Tolong biarkan mereka bahagia!" gadis itu membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya sebelum berjalan pergi meninggalkan eomma Yunho yang masih tercengang melihatnya.

**.  
Perfect Couple  
Yunjae  
KimYoonHye Vea  
.**

Jaejoong sedang bermain-main dengan jiji saat Yunho makan bimbbab buatannya dengan lahap. Laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak mengerti. Bukankah Yunho terbiasa hidup sendiri? Dan dia juga seorang detektif. Bagaimana bisa dia merajuk seperti anak kecil hanya karena Jaejoong pulang larut malam hingga dia kelaparan.

"Aku mandi dulu!" kata Jaejoong tiba-tiba sambil beranjak dari duduknya. Ia melepas Jiji di lantai lalu melangkah pergi ke kamar tanpa menunggu jawaban yunho yang mulutnya masih penuh.

Jaejoong membiarkan air shower yang hangat membasahi tubuhnya. Membuat fikirannya lebih rileks dan tenang. Setelah mengantar Ahra tadi Jaejoong memang tidak langsung pulang. Laki-laki itu berdiam diri di stasiun berjam-jam hingga larut malam. Ia sudah memikirkan semuanya. Satu keputusan sudah di ambilnya. Dan ia harap ini adalah hal yang paling baik. Ia menyelesaikan mandinya dengan cepat karena ingin cepat-cepat tidur. Ada banyak hal yang harus dilakukannya besok.

Pintu terbuka saat Jaejoong sedang mengeringkan rambutnya di depan meja rias. Gerakan jarinya terhenti saat merasakan lengan kekar itu memeluk pinggangnya. Bersamaan dengan nafas Yunho yang terasa di telinganya.

"Kau belum menjelaskan padaku tentang Ahra!"

"Dia menyukaiku!" jawab Jaejoong sambil melanjutkan gerakannya mengeringkan rambut.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Lebih baik kau tanyakan saja kepadanya!"

SET

Braaak…

Beberapa botol cream di atas meja rias jatuh terkena tangan Jaejoong saat Yunho membalik tubuh itu tiba-tiba. Mata musang itu menatap lekat dengan kedua lengan yang mengurung Jaejoong.

"Dan kau, apa kau menyukainya?"

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak cepat. Tatapannya seolah tersedot dalam mata musang itu "Tidak!" balasnya tanpa keraguan.

"Mmhh…" tangannya reflek mencengkeram bahu itu saat bibir Yunho menekan bibirnya tiba-tiba.

Yunho menaikkan tubuh Jaejoong hingga duduk di meja rias tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Bibirnya mulai melumat bibir chery itu dengan lembut. Dihisapnya bergantian hingga basah.

Mata Jaejoong terpejam menerima sentuhan itu. Tangannya melingkar di leher Yunho semakin erat. Jemarinya menyusup masuk ke dalam rambut halus Yunho.

"Mmhh…nghh…" ia mendesah pelan saat merasakan jemari Yunho mengelus pahanya. Membawanya untuk melingkar di pinggang Yunho. Well sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

**.  
Perfect Couple  
Yunjae  
KimYoonHye Vea  
.**

Yunho meremas kertas itu dengan kuat. Terlihat amarah di wajahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka. Sungguh. Demi tuhan semalam mereka baru saja bercinta dan siang ini ketika Yunho membuka mata, rumah lagi-lagi dalam keadaan sunyi dengan secarik kertas yang mengatakanbahwa Jaejoong pergi dan menitipkan Jiji kepadanya tanpa penjelasan apapun.

Laki-laki itu mengeram menahan amarah. Dilemparnya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya itu dengan kasar. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa memahami Jaejoong. Kenapa laki-laki itu selalu melakukan semuanya seenak hatinya? Bukankah selama ini Jaejoong selalu berhati-hati bila melakukan sesuatu? Lalu kenapa dia bisa seenaknya pada Yunho?

Yunho membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan keras. Ia harus menemui laki-laki itu. Harus! Meskipun Kim Jaejoong berada di ujung dunia pun ia akan mencarinya. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal ini pada Yunho?! Setelah datang mengambil hati Yunho, lalu pergi begitu saja? Cih, Yunho tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

**.**

**.**

BRAAK…

Pintu devisi kepolisian Seoul itu terbuka keras membuat semua orang menoleh pada sosok yang menimbulkan suara itu. Hanya sedetik. Orang-orang dalam devisi itu kembali melanjutkan tugas-tugasnya mengabaikan Yunho yang datang dengan wajah keruh. Toh mereka tidak ada urusan dengan laki-laki itu.

"Oh Yunho! Kebetulan sekali kau kemari," sapa Letnan Park yang kebetulan sedang duduk di depan meja Changmin sementara Shim Changmin hanya melirik sekilas dan fokus kembali pada laptopnya.

"Kau dan Changmin akan menyelidiki kasus di daerah_"

"Dimana Kim Jaejoong?!" potong Yunho tanpa basa-basi.

Letnan Park terdiam menatapnya sementara Changmin menghentikan kegiatannya, ingin melihat apa yang dilakukan Letnan Park. Pria itu menghela nafas pelan. Ia tau Yunho sedang dalam keadaan buruk. Bahkan laki-laki itu tidak memberi salam padanya.

"Aku ingin kau dan Changm_"

"Aku tidak akan bekerja sebelum bertemu Kim Jaejoong!" potong Yunho lagi.

Changmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Yunho. Sepertinya hal ini sangat menarik.

"Dia pergi ke Jepang! Mungkin dia akan menggantikan posisi appanya." jawab Letnan Park.

Yunho terdiam mendengarnya. Apa Jaejoong berniat meninggalkannya dan menggantikan appanya? Ia sudah mendengar cerita itu dari Changmin kemarin. Tapi kenapa mendadak sekali? Yunho tidak berfikir bahwa Jaejoong akan pergi hari ini juga.

"Dimana tempatnya?"

"Hyung, kau tidak berniat menyusulnya bukan?" tanya Changmin.

"Apa ada masalah?"

Changmin dan Letnan Park saling melirik. Pria itu menyandarkan punggungnya sambil mendesah "Kami tidak tau tempatnya Yunho ah… Dia pergi bersama orang-orang Akiwa itu dan hanya meneleponku tadi pagi untuk memberi tahu bahwa ia pergi ke Jepang."

"Mwoya? Ba-bagaimana dia_ aaarrghh! Aku bersumpah akan mendapatkan alamatnya!" Yunho mengacak rambutnya kesal.

**.**

**.**

Yunho mengacak rambutnya yang kusut. Laki-laki itu baru saja bangun tidur. Dengan malas ia berjalan menuju lemari es di dapur.

PRAAANG…

Tidak diperdulikannya mangkok plastik yang dijatuhkan Jiji dari atas meja dapur. Well, rumah Jaejoong yang sebelumnya selalu tertata rapi dan bersih sekarang tidak ada bedanya dengan apartement Yunho yang kacau balau. Yunho sendiri menjadi malas dan selalu uring-uringan belakangan ini. Ia belum juga mendapatkan alamat Jaejoong di Jepang. Pencariannya empat hari ini tidak membuahkan hasil apapun. Dan Letnan Park tidak bisa memaksanya untuk bekerja sebelum ia bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

Laki-kaki itu meneguk air mineral dengan rakus. Ia sendiri merasa heran. Mengapa kehadiran laki-laki itu sangat penting untuknya. Padahal selama ini ia sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri. Yunho sadar ia mencintai laki-laki itu tapi ia tidak menyangka efek keberadaan Kim Jaejoong begitu kuat untuknya. namja itu menghela nafas pelan.

Black Dragon…

Pemimpin yakuza itu adalah ayah kandung Jaejoong. sulit dipercaya…

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho tersentak. Laki-laki itu meletakkan gelas yang dipegangnya lalu berlari kembali ke dalam kamar tanpa menutup pintu lemari es yang tadi dibukanya. Dalam otaknya sudah dipenuhi makian betapa tololnya dirinya selama ini. Astaga… Ia seorang detektif dan seharusnya ia sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama. Black Dragon adalah kelompok yakuza terkenal. Informasi tentang mereka pasti ada di internet.

Jemari Yunho dengan cepat membuka laptopnya dan mencari informasi tentang Black Dragon. Seketika matanya berbinar saat matanya mendapatkan sederet alamat kediaman utama pemimpin Black Dragon. Yunho mencatatnya di dalam ponselnya. Lalu cepat-cepat dimatikannya laptop itu.

Laki-laki tampan itu segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menyusul Jaejoong. Mandi yang biasanya memakan waktu hampir satu jam itu kini dilakukannya hanya dalam sepuluh menit. Dan sepuluh menit kemudian ia sudah siap dengan hal-hal yang perlu di bawanya. Well, sebenarnya ia hanya perlu membawa jaket, ponsel dan pasport saja.

Yunho menuangkan makanan Jiji di atas tempat makannya di samping lemari es. Ia harus mampir ke kantor untuk menitipkan rumah Jaejoong dan Jiji pada Changmin atau siapapun yang bisa dimintainya tolong. Dielus-elusnya kepala Jiji yang sedang makan itu sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu ia melangkah keluar.

Cekreeek…

Langkah kaki Yunho terhenti. Tubuh itu mematung tanpa dapat bergerak. Kim Jaejoong baru saja masuk ke dalam sambil menyeret kopernya. Laki-laki cantik itu heran melihat Yunho yang sedang mematung.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Jaejoong heran "Apa kau akan kembali ke apartementmu?"

Ekspresi wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat biasa itu membuat emosi Yunho memuncak "YAA!" teriaknya sambil melempar jaket yang sedang di pegangnya.

"Ada apa dengamu?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa dosa.

"Kau_ Aiiishh…" Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi "Kim Jaejoong! kau benar-benar membuatku gila!"

"Apa kau salah makan?"

Mata Yunho seketika melotot "Aku baru saja akan pergi ke bandara untuk menyusulmu!" semburnya "Kau pergi seenaknya dan tidak menjelaskan apapun! Apa kau pikir aku akan diam saja huh? Kupikir kau tidak akan pernah kembali! Kau tidak tau betapa gilanya aku memikirkanmu!" marahnya.

Jaejoong menghempaskan kopernya dengan kesal "Aku hanya pergi ke sana untuk menemui Akiwa bahwa aku tidak bisa jadi penerusnya dan menyerahkan tanggung jawab organisasi pada Mr. Takashi! Lagipula tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan Jiji begitu saja!"

"Kau membuatku seperti orang gila! Aku khawatir kepadamu bodoh! Bagaimana kalau kau terluka lagi? Demi tuhan aku tidak akan memaafkan orang-orang yang menyakitimu! Kenapa kau selalu saja seenaknya sendiri melakukan sesuatu tanpa bicara dulu padaku?!"

"Memangnya siapa kau? Aku hanya mengurus urusanku, dan itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!" balas Jaejoong kesal.

"Siapa aku?" seru Yunho keras dengan mata melebar tidak percaya "Setelah apa yang kita alami kau masih bertanya siapa aku? Aku kekasihmu bodoh!"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi kekasihku?" Jaejoong berkecak pinggang dengan tatapan sengit.

"Sejak kita tinggal bersama! Sejak kau menyelamatkan nyawaku! Sejak aku mencintaimu! Sejak kita bercinta! Sejak kita bertemu! Atau kalau kau mau sejak kau menemukan Jiji!"

Jaejoong ternganga. Apa ia tidak salah dengar?!

"Dan aku tidak mau tahu apa jawabanmu!" sambung Yunho "Yang kutau kau adalah kekasihku! Milikku! Tidak ada penolakan Kim Jaejoong! Aku juga tidak akan mengijinkanmu bekerja di kepolisian lagi! Aku tidak mau kau terluka!"

Jaejoong melototkan mata doenya "Mwoya? Kau memaksaku untuk berhenti bekerja? Shieroo! Apa kau pikir aku juga mau melihatmu menyelamatkanku seperti dulu? Aku bahkan tidak sanggup membayangkan kalau tembakan itu mengenai jantungmu, bukan lengan!"

"Aku tidak perduli! Suka atau tidak kau tidak kuijinkan menjadi detektif lagi!"

"Kalau aku keluar dari kantor, kau juga harus keluar!" sengit Jaejoong.

"Mwo?" Yunho menatap terkejut.

"Kalau kau ingin aku keluar, kau juga harus keluar! Kau pikir hanya dirimu saja yang khawatir?!" dengus Jaejoong sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

Yunho terdiam sejenak sebelum laki-laki itu melangkah dengan cepat menuju Jaejoong. Menangkup kedua sisi wajah laki-laki itu lalu menciumnya sambil mendorong tubuh itu ke belakang hingga membentur pintu.

"Mmpphh…." Jaejoong mencengkeram bahu yunho. Laki-laki tampan itu menghimpitnya kuat sambil menciumnya dengan kasar.

"Mmphh…ckkmm….hhhmm…" Yunho melumat bibir chery itu dengan kuat. Ia merasakan Jaejoong sedang berusaha mendorongnya.

Perlahan, ciuman Yunho melembut dan berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil hingga dilepasnya bibir cherry itu tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya. Nafas keduanya tersengal. Terasa hangat menerpa wajah masing-masing.

"Jangan lakukan ini lagi kepadaku…" bisik Yunho lalu melumat bibir itu lagi dengan singkat. "Kau bisa membuatku gila Kim Jaejoong…"

Jaejoong masih memejamkan matanya. Bibir hati itu menekan cherry lipsnya sekali lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Satu kalimat bisikan itu membuat dada Jaejoong menjadi hangat. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Yunho, menjauhkannya hingga ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah itu. Ditatapnya wajah itu dengan sorot mata penuh kasih. Laki-laki yang begitu menganggapnya berarti. Yang kehadirannya sejak awal tidak dapat ditolaknya. Jung Yunho.

"Aku juga mencintaimu…" bisiknya pelan sebelum mengecup bibir hati itu lembut. Dan dibalas oleh Yunho sama lembutnya.

**.  
Perfect Couple  
Yunjae  
KimYoonHye Vea  
.**

Letnan Park menghembuskan nafas pelan menatap dua buah pistol di mejanya. Wajahnya terangkat melihat kedua namja yang sudah dianggapnya seperti anak itu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya ini. Apa kalian yakin?"

"Mianhae Letnan. Tapi aku tetap tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoongie bekerja sebagai detektif. Itu terlalu berbahaya." Jawab Yunho.

"Dia sudah bekerja bertahun-tahun disini Yunho ah,"

"Kami sudah sepakat, Letnan." balas Yunho "Jaejoongie akan menjadi guru les piano dan aku akan ikut tes di perusahaan-perusahaan."

"Ini hanya sementara Letnan. Kalau dalam waktu sebulan kami tidak berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan, kami akan kembali kemari!" saut Jaejoong.

"Aku akan mendapatkan pekerjaan itu!" Yunho menggertakkan gigirnya, menatap Jaejoong garang.

"Kau pikir semudah itu mencari pekerjaan?!" dengus Jaejoong.

"Aku tetap tidak mengijinkanmu kembali menjadi detektif! Apapun alasannya!"

Letnan Park menghela nafas. Mereka suka bertengkar itu wajar. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Yunho melarang Jaejoong menjadi detektif? Dia bahkan rela ikut keluar.

"Yaa kalian! Jadi yang kalian maksud itu jika Jaejoong keluar dari sini, Yunho juga ikut keluar?!"

"NE!" jawab mereka kompak.

"Dan kalau Yunho kembali bekerja di sini, Jaejoong juga akan kembali?"

"NE!"

"Aigooo… Aku menyesal sudah menjadikan kalian dalam satu team!" letnan Park memijat pelipisnya pelan "Benar-benar pasangan yang sempurna!"

"NE!" lagi-lagi yunjae hanya mengangguk dengan kompak.

**.  
Perfect Couple  
Yunjae  
KimYoonHye Vea  
FIN**

**Terima kasih untuk semua readers yang sudah membaca. See you next time ^^**


	9. Squel

**Perfect Couple [Squel]**

**Yunjae**

**Karena ini dunia mereka**

**Yang lainnya cuma numpang**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

**.**

Yunho menghela nafas kesal. Ini sudah yang ke tujuh kalinya ia mencoba mendaftar menjadi salah satu pegawai di perusahaan apapun. Tapi sejauh ini hanya surat penolakan yang diterimanya sebagai hasil kerja kerasnya untuk mengerjakan tes masuk. Siapa yang tau bagaimana cara mengatur akumulasi data pemasukan barang dengan pemakaian untuk produksi agar berjalan seimbang? Yang ada di otaknya hanya bagaimana cara menyerang dan menghindar saat menghadapi kriminal.

"Sudah kubilang, itu tidak mudah!" dengus Jaejoong.

Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa dengan lelah sambil menatap namja cantik yang tengah duduk di sofa depannya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Mata doenya yang mempesona menatap datar.

Yunho mendesah keras "Kau sedang libur?" tanyanya pada Jaejoong. Biasanya siang hari namja itu ada di rumah Yoogeun untuk mengajari anak itu bermain piano.

Jaejoong mengangkat Jiji yang sedang berputar-putar di kakinya ke atas pangkuannya. Dibelainya punggung kucing itu lembut. "Yoogeun sedang liburan musim panas bersama orang tuanya ke Jepang, jadi mungkin dua minggu aku tidak akan ada di rumah!"

Yunho kembali mendesah. Mereka tidak bisa hidup seperti ini terus. Uang tabungan mereka semakin lama akan semakin habis jika tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bekerja. Namja tampan itu memajukan tubuhnya. Kedua pahanya menopang kedua sikunya. Mata musangnya menatap serius namja yang ada di depannya.

"Boo… Kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus…" ucap Yunho serius.

"Lalu?" tanya Jaejoong yang masih sibuk dengan Jiji.

"Aku benar-benar memohon kepadamu. Kau tau, Letnan Park kemarin_"

"Kau akan kembali ke sana?" potong Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho tajam.

"I-itu…"

"bukankah sudah kubilang tidak mudah untuk mencari pekerjaan?!" Jaejoong mendengus pelan.

"Kita berbeda Boo… Maksudku, kau masih punya keahlian bermain piano. Sedangkan aku…?"

"Jadi kau ingin kembali ke kepolisian sementara aku tetap seperti ini?" tanya Jaejoong dingin.

Yunho menelan ludahnya. Jaejoong seperti bom waktu yang siap meledak kapan saja kalau ia salah mengeluarkan satu kata pun.

"Kau benar! Kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Tapi perjanjian kita masih berlaku Tuan Jung! Aku akan berbicara dengan Letnan kalau kita ingin kembali!" Jaejoong meletakkan Jiji di lantai lalu beranjak dan menyambar jaketnya di lengan sofa dengan cepat.

"Boo! Bukan seperti itu!" Yunho berdiri lalu cepat-cepat menyusul Jaejoong yang sudah memutar kenop pintu. Ditahannya lengan namja itu.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong kesal.

"Aku benar-benar memohon padamu, biar aku saja yang_"

"Kau egois! Kau ingin kembali sementara kau melarangku untuk kembali!" Jaejoong menghempaskan lengan Yunho lalu melangkah cepat menuju mobilnya sambil memakai jaket.

"Boojae! Berhenti!" teriak Yunho "Ini karena aku tidak ingin terluka!" dicekalnya lagi lengan Jaejoong.

"Aku bisa menjaga diri! Berhenti menganggapku seperti perempuan Jung Yunho!" bentak Jaejoong. sekali lagi namja itu menghempaskan tangan Yunho, membuka pintu mobil lalu masuk ke dalamnya.

"Jae! Kita bicarakan baik-baik!"Yunho mengetuk-ngetuk kaca pintu mobil Jaejoong, tapi namja cantik itu malah menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Mengabaikan Yunho.

Yunho berlari masuk ke rumah dengan cepat. Ia mencari kunci mobilnya di meja sofa, di atas kulkas dan di meja rias. Dalam hati ia meruntuk karena tidak pernah mengingat dimana ia meletakkan kunci itu. Setiap masuk ke dalam rumah yang ada di otaknya hanyalah bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan merasakan bibir manis namja itu. Well, ia benar-benar menggilai Kim Jaejoong. Dan tidak rela sedikitpun kalau Jaejoong terluka.

Akhirnya setelah mengacak-acak setiap meja dan tempat yang ada, Yunho menemukan kunci itu di samping televisi. Disambarnya benda itu lalu bergegas keluar untuk menyusul Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong turun dari mobilnya dengan cepat lalu berjalan masuk ke kantor kepolisian Seoul. Matanya menangkap mobil putih Yunho yang berhenti di tempat parkir. Ia benar-benar kesal saat ini. Hanya karena Yunho membutuhkannya lantas pria itu mengikatnya seperti perempuan yang harus diam di rumah berperan sebagai seorang Istri. What the hell. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak sependapat.

"Jaejoong!" teriak Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak perduli. Ia terus berjalan. Mengabaikan tatapan heran orang-orang disepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya.

"Kubilang berhenti!"

Tubuh Jaejoong tersentak berbalik kebelakang. Yunho menatapnya marah.

"Bukankah kau tau sendiri apa alasanku melakukan itu? Itu semua karena dirimu!"

"Dan aku tidak menginginkan hal itu!" balas Jaejoong. Ditatapnya pria tampan dihadapannya itu tajam "Rasa takutku sama besarnya dengan rasa takutmu Yunho! Tapi ini pekerjaan kita!" tambahnya lalu melangkah lagi menuju ruang devisinya dahulu.

"Jae, kita bisa mencari cara lain!" Yunho tidak mau kalah.

"Cara apa? Cara bahwa hanya kau yang boleh kembali sementara aku tidak?!"

"Keselamatanmu lebih berharga dari nyawaku, seharusnya kau tau itu!" teriak Yunho.

"Aku tau! Sangat tau! Tapi aku bisa menjaga diri! Sebelum ada kau, semuanya baik-baik saja!" sengit Jaejoong.

"ITU DULU!" bentak Yunho. Rahang namja itu mengeras. Nafasnya berderu. Mengapa sulit sekali menyakinkan kekasihnya yang keras kepala itu?!

"Dulu ataupun sekarang sama saja bagiku!"

BRAAAK…

Pintu ruang devisi itu terbuka keras. Membuat semua yang ada di ruangan menoleh terkejut. Changmin yang sedang berdiskusi dengan Yoon Hye di meja kerjanya menatap heran. Pasalnya kedua manusia itu sudah tiga minggu tidak muncul di kantor kepolisian karena mengundurkan diri. Lalu mengapa mereka kembali lagi? Di sebelah meja kerja Changmin, Park Yoochun sedang memijat keningnya. Ia sudah kenal keadaan seperti ini.

"Kim Jaejoong berhenti sekarang!" teriak Yunho saat Jaejoong sudah ada tepat di depan pintu ruangan Letnan Park.

Jaejoong berbalik sambil menatap kesal "Kenapa kau membuat semuanya jadi sulit?"

"Kau yang membuatnya sulit! Kau hanya perlu diam di rumah dan mengajari anak-anak bermain piano tanpa harus terlibat dalam bahaya kriminalitas Jae!"

"Menurutmu aku akan diam saja? Kalau kau yang ada di posisiku, apa kau akan membiarkanku bekerja sendirian dalam bahaya?"

"Please Jae, kau lebih berharga dari apapun yang kumiliki! Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko yang membahayakan hidupmu!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak? Kau pikir aku bisa duduk tenang, tidur di rumah sementara kau menangani kasus-kasus yang berbahaya? Aku sudah merasakannya saat lenganmu tertembak dan itu membuat aku tidak bisa tidur selama tiga hari karena memikirkanmu!" sembur Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terbaring di rumah sakit itu lagi… Tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya Boo…" mata yunho memanas. Bayangan Jaejoong yang saat itu digendongnya dalam keadaan terluka, bayangan Jaejoong yang sedang berada di ruang oprasi, membuat Yunho ingin mati saja.

Jaejoong terdiam. Laki-laki itu menatap Yunho sendu. Nafasnya terasa berat oleh pertengkaran mereka.

"CUT!" seorang pria berambut tipis bertepuk tangan sambil menatap kagum "Bagus sekali! Luar biasa!"

"Ajhusi…" desah Yoochun "Kita lanjutkan dengan penjelasanmu yang tadi!"

"YAA, apa kau tidak melihat ada bintang disini?" jawab Ajhusi itu "Aku memang mengendarai mobil setelah minum soju, tapi aku masih cukup sadar saat ini anak muda!"

Yunho dan Jaejoong menatap bingung sementara Ajhusi itu berjalan ke arah mereka sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kenalkan, aku Lee Soo Man. CEO SM Entertaiment," ucap ajhusi itu sambil memberikan kartu nama.

"A-anda CEO SM Entertaiment?" tanya Jaejoong tidak yakin.

"Ne! akting kalian sangat sempurna! Dan wajah kalian juga sangat mendukung."

"Kami sedang tidak berakting!" dengus Yunho.

"Kau, kau sangat cocok menjadi model dan aktor," ucapnya pada Yunho, mengabaikan kata-kata Yunho sebelumnya "Dan kau, kau sangat cocok menjadi artis," tatapannya beralih pada Jaejoong.

"Yoochun ah, apa kau yakin paman ini tidak mengalami gangguan kejiwaan?"

BLETAK

"YAA!"

"Dasar tidak sopan!" dengus Soo Man Ajushi sambil mengelus-elus kepalan tangannya yang baru saja digunakan untuk menjitak Yunho.

"Ajhusi, kalau anda sudah selesai, mari kita lanjutkan yang tadi!" kata Yoochun "Dan kalian Hyung, selesaikanlah masalah kalian di luar. Kami masih banyak pekerjaan."

"Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang sempurna. Jangan lupa untuk menemuiku besok," soo Man Ajhusi tersenyum lebar.

Cekreeek…

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Letnan Park yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya.

.  
**Perfect Couple [Squel]**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

_**One years latter…**_

'… _Grub pendatang baru terfavorite tahun ini dimiliki oleh boyband Dong Bang. Kemunculan mereka di dunia entertaiment beberapa bulan yang lalu benar-benar memberikan kejutan yang luar biasa. Mereka menjadi pasangan paling sempurna dalam grub yang terdiri dari dua orang tersebut…'_

"Bagaimana kedengarannya?" bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong lalu mengecup leher namja yang sedang duduk di pangkuannya itu lembut sambil mengeratkan pelukan lengannya yang melingkari perut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum menatap layar kaca televisi itu lalu menoleh ke belakang dan menatap mata Yunho dalam. Jemarinya mengelus pipi tirus namja bermata musang itu. "Mereka benar, kita pasangan paling sempurna," jawab Jaejoong lalu mengecup bibir tebal Yunho dan dibalas lumatan basah oleh namja tampan itu.

"Mmmh… yuunhh…"

.  
**Perfect Couple [Squel]**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**FIN**

**.**

**huahahahah... apa iniii? *bekep jiji***  
**nggak tau nulis apaan, melenceng jauh dari cerita utama. buat fun aja ya ^^**  
**buat yang ngasih rekoment movie jepang di ff take me into you, sebagian udah pernah kutonton ^^ arigatooo**


End file.
